Delegados de Hogwarts
by LunaHHr
Summary: El Trío de Oro está de regreso a Hogwarts después de la gran batalla que se llevó contra el Señor Tenebroso. Este año sus únicas preocupaciones serán las materias, las chicas y los chicos problemáticos que se quieren pasar de listos. Hermione se ve obligada a elegir entre lo que desea, de lo que es correcto o lo que la hace sentir segura. ¿Tu que elegirías? Draco/Hermione/Harry
1. Expreso de Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos reservados a mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K. Rowling** , Warness Bross & Salamandra. _La historia es de mi muy retorcida y triste imaginación._

 **Aviso** : De momento la historia no tendrá nada "pervertido" porque la historia tiene que desarrollarse y así mismo con los personajes. Pero, vamos, ¡es Draco y Hermione! No pueden estar sin tocarse en ninguna de mis historias -jeje- así que... Se les pide paciencia y quedan advertidos. No apto para menores de edad.

 _Disfruten la historia como yo lo he hecho escribiendo._

 **"Delegados"**

 **Capítulo I:** Expreso de Hogwarts.

Tomar la decisión de regresar a Hogwarts este año no había resultado difícil de tomar para ninguno de los chicos. Muy contrario a lo que todo el mundo mágico creía, de que ellos -El Trío de Oro, como _El Profeta_ se había empeñado en apodarles- estaban locos por un descanso en casa. Muy contrario a eso lo que ellos más deseaban, al menos puedo asegurarlo de Harry, era regresar a Hogwarts y tener por fin un año tranquilo. Tener los problemas más patéticamente comunes que les puede suceder a unos magos adolescente -casi jóvenes adultos- como lo eran ellos.

El Ministerio de Magia les había ofrecido la oportunidad de presentar un sencillo examen para pasar automáticamente el último año que les faltó cursar a los chicos, a lo cual Hermione Granger se negó inmediata y rotundamente. De reojo pudo ver cómo su amigo Harry dudaba unos segundos antes de su respuesta pero al enterarse de la decisión de la castaña optó por negarse junto con ella.

Ron, por el contrario se vio reacio a tener que negarse ante semejante "buena" oportunidad. Pero al ver las miradas acusatorias de sus dos amigos no tuvo de otra que negarse también.

Y ahí estaban todos, nuevamente en el Expreso de Hogwarts. El ambiente era tan calmado que parecía extraño, nada de Dementores entrando por la puerta y quitándole todo pensamiento positivo a Harry, nada de estar pendiente de Harry por si le dolía o no la cicatriz, nada de sospechas sobre si el padre de alguien era o no un maldito Mortífago.

Todo marchaba bien... hasta ahora. ¿Qué podía salir mal? En todo caso, lo peor que podía pasarle a Hermione ese último curso escolar era que no la nombraran Delegado, pero, ¿cabía la posibilidad de llevarse la noticia de no serlo? Odiaba sonar tan engreída, pero... algunas veces no podía evitar pensar así.

—Deja de pensar negativamente—la regañó Harry que estaba sentado justo frente a ella. Ya no le sorprendía que supiera lo que ella estaba pensando o no, ya que le pasaba lo mismo con él. —Quizá este año anunciarán a los Delegados en la cena de bienvenida, Hermione.

No le dirigió la mirada todavía.

—Como si existiera alguien mejor que tú para ese puesto—le animó Ginny, sentada junto a Harry, tomándolo de la mano y sonriéndole tiernamente. Hermione vio a su mejor amigo devolverle la sonrisa a su actual novia con incomodad, ¿acaso Ginny no se daba cuenta? ¿Y por qué demonios Harry no había tenido el valor de dejarla?

—Está Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbo...

—Ninguna de ellas derrotó al señor tenebroso—la cortó Ron con una sonrisa, a su lado.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Harry hizo tal cosa.

—Sin ti no hubiera sido posible, Hermione. —dijo Harry soltándose del agarre de Ginny. Por un momento la castaña creyó que su mejor amigo llevaría sus manos para agarrar las suyas pero al momento solo apoyó sus codos en sus piernas para acercarse más a ella. Suspiró aliviada, ¿cómo lo hubiera tomado Ginny? Lo que menos quería Hermione era que la pelirroja tuviera ideas equivocadas acerca de Harry y ella. Bastante había tenido con la prensa en el cuarto curso.

—A veces eran tan cabeza dura—suspiró Ron mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Hermione y le besaba la coronilla.

El ser "novios" había hecho un gran cambio en cómo se llevaban, en cómo él se esforzaba por no burlarse por las cosas que Hermione hacía o que le gustaban, lo vio esforzarse en entenderla de lo que muchas veces hablaba sin parar. Antes lo hacía hasta que se dio cuenta que era como hablarle a la pared... no tenía sentido hacerlo.

Muchas veces, Hermione se encontraba pensando que el beso que se dieron fue por mucho un impulso, el calor del momento, la emoción al que al fin alguien se percatara de la importancia de los Elfos... si Harry hubiera dicho lo que Ron, probablemente se hubiera lanzado hacia él de la emoción, justamente como lo hizo con Ron. Pero las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido. Harry siendo un horrocrux, Hermione queriéndose morir con él en lugar de vivir una vida feliz, ella luchando por sus ideales, por sus amigos, por la gente inocente, y de pronto todo eso acabó y de repente se vio entrando de la mano con Ron al Gran Comedor. Y después de ese beso todos la marcaron como propiedad de Ron.

Y estaba más que claro que ella no deseaba eso. Hermione no quería ser conocida como la "novia de alguien". O como la conocida, famosa, pareja de héroes. Y ella sabía perfectamente que a Harry le pasaba lo mismo, sabía de sobra que su amigo se dio cuenta que Ginny no era más que una gran amiga para él. Así como lo era Ron para ella. Pero ninguno de los dos hizo algo.

—Granger—escuchó a alguien arrastrar las palabras. Volteó de inmediato para percatarse que Draco Malfoy la miraba desde la puerta del compartimiento.

Sintió a Ron tensarse y en seguida le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Harry, pero él se encontraba muy concentrado mirando el paisaje borroso por la velocidad del tren.

— ¿Mm?—Es lo único que se permitió decir la castaña. Pudo notar la incomodad de Ginny al tener a un ex Mortífago tan cerca. Una actitud algo patética, según ella.

Dirigiendo su atención nuevamente al rubio, lo vio rodar los ojos con irritación. No existía nadie mejor que Hermione Granger para ponerlo de mal humor en un dos por tres. Se detuvo a respirar un par de veces para luego continuar con lo que tenía en mente.

—He venido buscarte.

— ¿Para qué?—saltó de su lugar Ron, con las cejas fruncidas y la mandíbula tiesa.

Draco se contuvo en lanzarle una sarta de insultos ya que se prometió así mismo que ese año llevaría la fiesta en paz con todos, incluyendo a los pobretones Weasley, la sangresucia de Granger y San Potter. Así que se limitó a mirarlo de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa burlona, y una mirada rebosante de superioridad.

Hermione se paró solo para tomar del hombro a Ron y ponerse delante suyo.

Y fue cuando Draco se fijó realmente en ella. Se percató que su melena ya no era un nido de pájaros salvaje, que ahora era una cabellera castaña, sedosa y risos perfectos, que su rostro ya no era más el de una niña, muy al contrario, su rostro lucía como el de una mujer joven, llena de vida, valiente y hermosa, sus facciones eran finas, tiernas, y sus pecas la hacían ver jodidamente atractiva. Sin decir que sus labios se veían anormalmente hinchados y rosaditos -¿habría usado algún hechizo?- y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos grises viajaron por su cuerpo por un segundo, el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta que sus caderas ensancharon, su cintura se volvió más diminuta y que su blusa le quedaba ligeramente más apretada por la parte del busto.

Bendita sea ahora la ropa muggle y bendita sea McGonagall por haberlo mandado a él por ella antes de que se pusiera esa enorme túnica negra con el estúpido escudo de Gryffindor en él.

Espera, ¿qué estaba pensando? ¡Era la sangresucia de Granger! Un sangre pura como lo era él jamás podría permitirse tener ese tipo de pensamientos. ¡Inaudito!

— ¿Entonces?—ahora era el turno de Hermione de preguntar — ¿Qué se te ofrece, Malfoy?

Draco la miró con desprecio. La odiaba por hacerle tener ese tipo de pensamientos para con ella.

—McGonagall nos quiere en su compartimiento. Ahora. —ladró.

Y sin esperarla se fue.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada a Ron que lo incitaba a sentarse y fue cuando Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom llegaron al compartimiento.

— ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy está aquí afuera del compartimiento con una mirada fulminante? —preguntó en tono soñador Luna, mientras tomaba el lugar de Hermione y Neville junto a Ginny.

La castaña abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se apresuró en tomar sus cosas.

—Si quieres te ayudo y acompaño—dijo de repente Harry, muy atento ahora.

—Podrías ayudarme calmando a este pelirrojo—trató de bromear Hermione, pero Harry sabía que en realidad era más una petición que una broma. —Estaré bien... es solo Malfoy, Harry—trató de calmarlo la castaña cuando el ojiverde le envió una mirada llena de aprensión.

Cosas como esas eran las que ponían a Ginny en la cúspide de los celos. Pero sabía que no podía interferir o decir nada porque Hermione era lo más importante que Harry tenía... aparte no era tonta, ni mucho menos estúpida. Se había percatado de los cambios en la actitud de Harry para con ella. Pero le aterrorizaba tanto perderlo que la idea de quejarse o mencionarle que pareciera que le gustaba su mejor amiga era imposible de mencionar. Temía escuchar la respuesta.

—Si pasa algo, por favor, avísame—insistió Harry con ojos suplicantes y se dio cuenta de lo desesperado que sonaba— es decir, avísanos, no dudaremos en ir por ti. —sonrió mientras tomaba a Ginny de la mano y buscaba con la mirada a Neville para que lo apoyara.

—Gracias, chicos. —se apresuró a salir de ahí antes de que Harry o Ron se lanzaran a la puerta y le impidieran salir.

—Granger.

La aludida pegó un salto cual gato asustado y dejó caer su baúl que si no hubiera estado cerrado mediante magia probablemente se hubiera abierto ante el impacto. Hermione no había dado más que cinco pasos cuando pegó tremendo salto.

—Demonios, Malfoy. —se quejó ella al tiempo que se inclinaba para recoger su baúl, era consciente de la mirada del rubio mago en sus movimientos. — ¿Qué quieres? —no podía evitar ser hosca con él, tantos años llevándose como perros y gatos que se había vuelto costumbre hablarle o contestarle como si estuvieran a punto de lanzarse una maldición imperdonable.

—Te estaba esperando. —dijo como si nada mientras que la observaba hacerse cargo del pesado baúl con trabajo. Se odiaba así mismo por encontrarla adorable en su batalla con el baúl, tan pequeña, tan frágil. —Ahora es cuando pongo en duda que te hagan llamar la bruja más brillante de tu edad, Granger, ¿por qué no usas un maldito hechizo levitador?

Hermione sintió las mejillas arder de vergüenza y se sintió estúpida por no acordarse de algo tan obvio.

Draco sonrió con sorna al darse cuenta que le había dado en el ego. Y sin pedirle permiso él hizo el hechizo sin necesidad de pronunciarlo en voz alta.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada envenenada.

—Gracias—murmuró con una mueca de dolor.

Draco rodó los ojos ante tal gesto, divertido ante su actitud de niñata.

—Siempre es un placer ayudar a los necesitados.

Hermione estaba a punto de insultarlo cuando se percató que habían llegado al compartimiento de la nueva directora de Hogwarts. Observó que las cosas de Malfoy ya estaban en un rincón y luego vio las suyas dirigirse al mismo lugar. Evitó mirar al rubio para no tener que agradecerle otra vez.

—Tomen asiento. —ordenó amablemente la profesora.

Los chicos la miraron incrédulos. Solo había un banco acolchonado que daba perfectamente para dos personas de complexión delgada como la tenían ambos chicos pero... eso significaba que sus cuerpos se tocasen.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó impaciente la directora al ver que ninguno de ellos tomaba lugar.

Draco quería decir que de ninguna manera tomaría lugar junto a una sangresucia pero sabía perfectamente que eso arruinaría todo lo que había estado haciendo para hacer quedar bien el nombre de los Malfoy. Suspiró pesadamente, forzando una sonrisa que esperara el muchacho pasara desapercibida para la profesora. Se sentó y palmeó el lugar vacío para invitar a Hermione a hacer lo mismo. El chico vio como ella también estaba sufriendo las circunstancias.

Bien. Ella merecía sufrir ante eso tanto como lo estaba sufriendo él.

Sintió como su diminuto cuerpo chocó ligeramente con el suyo y fue en ese momento en el que se percató en su perfume, porque tenía que ser su maldito perfume.

Vainilla.

Estaba tentado a mirarla de reojo pero se detuvo.

—Creo que es bastante obvio el por qué están aquí, ¿cierto?

—Quiero creer que es porque somos los nuevos Delegados de Hogwarts, ¿a qué sí, profesora?—dijo Malfoy con galantería, decidido a ignorar a la castaña que estaba a su lado. Por otro lado, Hermione no pudo evitar fruncir las cejas por su engreída suposición y tampoco pudo evitar abrir la boca sorprendida cuando la profesora se rió ante tal cosa mientras asentía alegremente con la cabeza.

—Está usted muy en lo cierto, joven Malfoy. Estoy sentada frente a los nuevos Delegados de Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería. Felicidades, muchachos, han sido los elegidos. No solamente por sus perfectas calificaciones sino también por ciertas habilidades, actitudes y hazañas.

Hermione sonrió halagada por todo los cumplidos pero internamente se sentía humillada al tener que compartir todo eso con el jodido Draco Malfoy. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué entre todos los alumnos de Hogwarts tenía que ser él?

—Se les está dando la oportunidad de demostrar su coraje, su liderazgo y su cambio. —dio énfasis a la última palabra mirando fijamente al rubio de ojos grises.

Él, al contrario de sentirse intimidado, sonrió mostrando todos los dientes. Narcisa iba a ponerse loca de contenta con la noticia. Sin poder resistirse más, le dirigió una mirada a su compañera y fue cuando notó lo plantada que se encontraba a su lado, haciendo así lucir lo incomoda que se sentía por estar junto a él y las miles de emociones que pasaban ahora por su rostro.

El rubio inhaló inconscientemente y ahí estaba otra vez ese maldito olor: vainilla e inmediatamente sus ojos cayeron en el cuello largo de la castaña.

¿Hubiera sido mala idea después decirle que se antojaba respirar de su cuello?

Luna **HHr**


	2. La Gran Cena

**Disclaimer** : Todos los derechos reservados a mi escritora británica favorita **J**. **K**. **Rowling** , Warness Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi muy retorcida y triste imaginación.

 _Disfruten la historia como yo lo he hecho escribiendo._

" **Delegados** "

 **Capítulo** **II** : La Gran Cena.

Gracias a Merlín, Godric y todos los magos asombrosos que existieron en siglos pasados el ser Delegados de Hogwarts no interfería en sentarse en sus mesas de siempre.

Hermione no podía ni siquiera imaginar lo espantoso que sería compartir mesa con Draco Malfoy. Demasiado perturbador.

Ver a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts reunidos nuevamente fue abrumador para los chicos y sintieron como si no hubieran estado en el Gran Comedor desde hacía siglos.

Harry había olvidado por completo el estar o no tan pendiente de Hermione o de las excesivas atenciones de Ginny ya que se encontraba muy entretenido poniéndose al día con Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, y uno que otro chico de años inferiores al suyo. Por otro lado de la mesa Gryffindor, Ginny estaba complacida de ser el centro de atención de todas sus amigas de curso por ser novia del famoso Harry Potter, el Niño que vivió y derrotó al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

Hermione jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente mientras que miraba al rededor del lugar. Todos se veían contentos, extrañamente felices... ¿Cómo podían estar así? ¿Solo ella se sentía extraña al estar en el mismo lugar donde se llevó acabo la gran batalla entre el bien y el mal? ¿Solo ella estaba recordando aquellas escenas fatales? ¿De verdad todos eran tan felices como aparentaban o simplemente estaban decididos a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado?

Lo que Hermione ignoraba era que al otro lado, en la mesa de Slytherin un rubio de ojos grises pasaba por el mismo martirio que ella.

Draco Malfoy sentía la culpa correr por su torrente sanguíneo, sentía que todas las miradas se posaban en él y susurraban una palabra: asesino. Lo estuvieran mirando o no, Draco había desarrollado una paranoia desde el día de la batalla, sentía que todos susurraban a sus espaldas, que lo señalaban y lo culpaban por las decisiones que obligadamente tuvo que tomar en el pasado.

Nunca quiso ser malo. Nunca quiso asesinar a esas personas que le rogaban piedad, que le pedían a gritos que parara... Pero no tuvo misericordia. Aprendió a hacer a un lado los sentimientos. Si Draco era experto en algo era en dejar los sentimientos de lado, simplemente apagarse. Justamente como un interruptor. O eso pasaba antes, ya que ahora la culpa le carcomía el alma, no lo dejaba descansar.

Se removió incómodo en su lugar, indiferente a la mano de Pansy Parkinson que le acariciaba la pierna cariñosamente. Quizá regresar a Hogwarts no fue la idea más inteligente que tuvo... Pero él quería redimirse. Calmar un poco la culpa que a lo largo del tiempo había incrementado de cero a cien. Podía empezar desde aquí, ¿cierto? Demostrar que en realidad él no era una persona vil o sin alma.

En realidad él sí tenía alma. Y estaba hecha pedazos.

Draco miró por todo el comedor por primera vez mientras de fondo podía escuchar al Sombrero Seleccionador cantando una vieja canción.

 _"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

 _Enséñanos algo por favor. "_

Sin poder evitarlo posó su mirada en la mesa de Gryffindor justo a tiempo cuando la castaña se limpiaba una lágrima. Draco inmediatamente miró a sus otros dos inútiles amigos para ver si ellos se habían percatado de algo pero estaban demasiados sumergidos en sus mundos, según él.

Draco sintió algo extraño removerse dentro suyo. Y una curiosidad insaciable le brotó de repente. ¿Qué podía poner así a la sangresucia?

" _Aunque seamos viejos y calvos,_

 _O jóvenes con rodillas sucias,_

 _Nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas_

 _Con algunas materias interesantes."_

No podía quitar la mirada de ella. Joder, realmente era atractiva. Inmediatamente hizo una cara de asco ante tal pensamiento. ¿Qué coño le estaba pasando? ¿Granger atractiva? ¡Hasta hace unos meses ella le recordaba a un castor muy irritable!

 _"Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,_

 _Pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa."_

Necesitaba un polvo. Con urgencia.

 _"Así que enséñanos cosas que valgan la pena saber,_

 _Haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,_

 _Haz lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,_

 _Y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros celebros se consuman."_

El Sombrero Seleccionador se calló abruptamente al decir la última palabra y a continuación todos los alumnos de Hogwarts aplaudieron, bueno, casi todos. Draco Malfoy comenzaba la operación "estimulemos un poco a Pansy" para que cediera ante los deseos del rubio de manera rápida.

Mientras tanto, Hermione comenzaba a impacientarse cuando de repente se dio cuenta que Harry ya estaba a su lado. La sonrisa del azabache era tan contagiosa que Hermione se encontró así misma sonriendo segundos más tarde.

—No creas que me perdí de eso.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó ella como quien no quiere la cosa al mismo tiempo que aplaudía y daba la bienvenida a una niñita a Gryffindor. Harry le tocó la pierna a Hermione y ella dio un pequeño salto y supo que la intención de Harry es que ella llevara su mano a la suya.

—Harry, no creo que...

—Es difícil para mí también el volver aquí. Me es inevitable el no relacionar todo esto con gente tendida en el suelo muerta o herida... me es totalmente difícil el no recordar los cuerpos de Lupin y Tonks.—tragó saliva y Hermione llevó su mano a la de él y se la apretó con fuerza. Odiaba tanto verlo así.

—Lo sé. Y esa endemoniada canción solo me recordó la vez que...

—Fuimos con Hagrid al bosque.

Hermione rió al recordarlo y Harry se unió a sus risas. Pero de pronto la sonrisa de la castaña desapareció.

—Realmente muchas cosas han cambiado, Harry. Unas para mejor camino que otras. —inconscientemente ambos miraron a sus respectivas parejas y fue ahí cuando Harry notó la mirada cautelosa de Ginny en ambos. Ron estaba demasiado enzarzado en su plática de Quidditch con los chicos como darse cuenta de algo.

—Enhorabuena, me honra darles la bienvenida una vez más a todos ustedes, cuyas caras ya he aprendido de memoria y por lo consiguiente me será más fácil ponerles castigos o elevar puntos para sus respectivas casas, todo depende de ustedes. —dijo la nueva directora de Hogwarts de una manera muy solemne—Finalmente, me gustaría presentarles a los nuevos Delegados de Hogwarts.

Hermione apretó tanto la mano de su amigo que él chilló de dolor.

—Duele, duele—gimió el ojiverde. Hermione lo miró y lo soltó rápidamente pidiéndole disculpas con los ojos.

—De la casa de Slytherin—silencio total—tengo el placer de presentarles a Draco Malfoy—sonrió la directora mientras aplaudía e incitaba a los demás hacerlo, la mesa de Slytherin prorrumpió en aplausos y poco a poco las demás mesas, pero con menos entusiasmo. La directora hizo un ademán con la mano para que Draco se levantara y fuera hacia ella.

Draco lucía un rostro impasible, un rostro carente de emoción alguna cosa que tuvo que cambiar al llegar con la maestra ya que fingió la más amable de las sonrisas.

—Por otro lado, tengo el honor de mencionar de mi propia casa, —sonrió—a la señorita Hermione Granger.

Todas las casas aplaudieron e hicieron virotes a excepción de los Slytherin.

Hermione quedó estupefacta.

— ¡Felicidades, Hermione!

— ¡Así se hace!

—No me sorprende, es la más inteligente de nuestro curso.

Escuchó la castaña que decían algunos alumnos de su mesa mientras le dirigía una mirada confundida a su mejor amigo.

—Hermione, tienes que ir. —le susurró Harry al oído mientras le daba un leve empujoncito, muy diferente al que ella le había dado en cuarto curso.

Caminó con la cabeza firme hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la profesora y la serpiente y al llegar ahí ella la recibió en un breve abrazo así como lo había hecho con el chico.

—No podría haber tenido mejores alumnos para estos puestos, aunque claro que la decisión fue difícil. —decía la profesora mientras tomaba a cada uno de sus hombros. —Deseémosle suerte a este par y, ¡que comience el banquete!

La directora se fue a su lugar apenas dijo la última palabra al tiempo que centenares de comidas de todo tipo aparecían en las diferentes mesas de Hogwarts.

Hermione cruzó la mirada con Draco, que para sorpresa de la castaña le sonrió abiertamente.

—Felicidades. —dijo en un susurro mientras ambos comenzaban a dar un paso lento.

La castaña le dio una mirada envenenada.

— ¿Y decírmelo ahora?

—Saliste huyendo del compartimiento luego de que se fue McGonagall—le escupió en su defensa, odiándose por darle explicaciones. ¡Qué carajo...!

—Felicidades. —igualó la palabra y se fue hacia su mesa con pasos apresurados.

Draco la miró de reojo una vez más mientras tomaba asiento en su mesa mientras escuchaba a los demás felicitarlo y preguntarle por qué no había mencionado nada antes.

...

El coordinar a los prefectos de las casas de Hogwarts había resultado pan comido para la castaña porque realmente eran responsables y acataban las normas justamente como a Hermione le encantaba. Por otro lado, Draco se limitó a escuchar a la chica con la excusa de que solo por esa noche haría lo que una sangresucia mandase porque estaba demasiado exhausto como para siquiera pensar.

Excusas.

Muy en el fondo, a Draco ya comenzaba a gustarle la transformación de la voz de la castaña al dar una orden. Pero de eso él no se daría cuenta hasta mucho después.

—Eso ha sido fácil. —comentó con un suspiro fingido el rubio mientras llegaba a la puerta del Gran Comedor.

—No has hecho nada, Malfoy. Te vi ir a la esquina, quedarte ahí y regresar justamente cuando el prefecto lo hacía y así varias veces. —lo regañaba sin poder evitar fruncir las cejas y apuntarlo con el dedo índice.

Draco rió entre dientes.

—Bueno, quizá me he entretenido un poco. —Se encogió de hombros. —Las chicas de quinto curso de Ravenclaw no están tan mal, ¿eh?—sonrió cínicamente mientras la castaña le enviaba una mirada que refulgía asco.

—Eso es tan...

— ¿Tan qué, señorita Granger?—preguntó la directora por encima de sus gafas.

—Tan bueno que seamos compañeros. —interfirió el rubio de inmediato, sonriéndole a la directora.

—Ah, me alegra que al fin estén dándose la oportunidad de conocerse. ¡Un gran paso! No puedo esperar para contárselo a Albus y Sn... —se detuvo mientras que ambos chicos intercambiaban una mirada confundida. —Es decir, —se aclaró la garganta—, vayamos a su Sala Común.

Hermione sonrió emocionada de verdad por primera vez en todo el día. Al fin algo realmente bueno.

La siguieron por los pasillos ahora vacíos de Hogwarts sin tener idea al principio de a dónde se dirigían hasta que se dieron cuenta que su sala no estaba por ninguna de las otras salas comunes. Estaba en una parte nueva del castillo que Hermione ni Draco recordaban haber visto o escuchado de ella.

—Los estragos de la guerra fueron tales que tuvimos que reconstruir algunas partes en su totalidad y agregar unas cuantas—sonrió cual niña traviesa. —Albus Dumbledore o Severus Snape estarán a cargo del cuidado de su Sala Común. —Decía mientras reducía el paso—Nadie más que ustedes puede entrar a esta sala, de hecho, solo ustedes serán capaces de tener la orientación. Esta parte del castillo es invisible para los otros alumnos. —les explicaba la directora. —Hola, Albus. —Saludó cortésmente. —La contraseña es...

—Papanatas. —respondió el profesor de barba blanca y larga mientras sonreía alegremente.

Hermione casi brincó de emoción al escuchar su voz. Por otro lado, Draco se sentía avergonzado y culpable.

—Felicitaciones y bienvenidos, Delegados de Hogwarts—decía el profesor Dumbledore a los chicos.

En seguida la maestra se despidió y los chicos entraron a su nueva Sala Común, donde pasarían cosas inimaginables para ambos... tanto así como las más desagradables experiencias y también, las más locas.

La Sala era enorme. En el lado derecho se encontraba un estante gigante lleno de libros de todos los colores, formas y texturas y en seguida había una mesa grande con dos sillas, a simple vista se podía ver plumas nuevas y pergaminos listos para ser utilizados y lo que más le encantó a Hermione es que la mesa también daba hacia una ventana donde entraba la luz de la luna, justamente como su lugar favorito en la biblioteca.

En el lado izquierdo, se encontraba una cocina integral un poco al estilo muggle pero algo también más victoriano. Hermione supo de inmediato que ahí podrían preparar sus pociones o lo que quisieran.

En el centro, se encontraba una chimenea con un escudo de ambas casas en medio. Y así mismo, unos muebles grandes que se veían suaves y ricos para dormir una siesta a cualquier hora del día. Y finalmente, unas escaleras.

—Supongo que ambos cuartos están ahí—comentó Draco mientras avanzaba hacia las escaleras. —No veo otra puerta.

—Claro que ambos cuartos están arriba, ¿tú qué crees?

—Que si no hay, tendrás que dormir en el sillón. —le respondió maliciosamente.

— ¿Te han dicho que eres un encanto? —preguntó la castaña de forma sarcástica y siguió a Draco por las escaleras.

—Nunca una de tu tipo, Granger.

—Bastardo.

Draco rió mientras la miró de reojo.

—Realmente espero por tu bien que hayan dos habitaciones.

Esta vez Hermione no dijo nada y cuando finalmente llegaron al final de las escaleras suspiraron aliviados de ver dos puertas.

Draco abrió la primera e hizo cara de asco.

—Esta debe ser la tuya. —dijo con las cejas fruncidas al tiempo que pasaba junto a ella, casi rozándola dado que el pasillo era un poco estrecho y las mesas con flores no ayudaban con el espacio.

El leve roce dejó un poco mareado al rubio, ya que en esos segundos había sido testigo del perfume de la castaña: vainilla. Se apresuró a llegar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Muy al contrario, Hermione entró a su habitación ignorando la cercanía del rubio totalmente y quedando maravillada ante tanta belleza.

Su cuarto era justamente como el que tenía en la sala de Gryffindor pero solo para ella y con una ventana que llegaba hasta el suelo que dejaba ver por completo la luna alta. Tenía un tocador, una mesa de estudio, dos mesitas de noche posadas a cada lado de su cama con un dosel color escarlata. Y vio otra puerta que supuso que era el baño, se dirigió ahí con calma mientras observaba su nueva habitación. Pero no sabía que toda esa fascinación duraría tan poco tiempo...

— ¡No!—gritó al ver la cara del rubio al otro lado del baño.

— ¡Qué carajo...! —gritó en respuesta Draco, horrorizado.

Era un maldito baño compartido.

Luna **HHr**

 **Muchisimas gracias por leer, aprecio de todo corazón sus comentarios, fav y follows, GRACIAS. Y quiero que sepan que NO voy abandonar ninguna de las historias que actualmente estoy escribiendo, es solamente que el tiempo lo tengo muy complicado. Pero, si todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado voy a actualizar todas las que pueda y no dejar que pase tanto tiempo.**

 **¡Felices fiestas!**


	3. ¿Tenemos un trato?

**Disclaimer** : Todos los derechos reservados a mi escritora británica favorita: **J**. **K**. **Rowling** , Warness Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi muy retorcida y triste imaginación.

 _Disfruten la historia como yo lo he hecho escribiendo._

Delegados de Hogwarts

 **Capítulo III:** ¿Tenemos un trato?

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas y compartir la sala común no había resultado tan difícil como pensaba Hermione, de hecho descubrió que el secreto para no pelearse con el rubio por el baño era que ella se levantara antes que él. Aunque claro, eso lo había tenido que aprender a la mala. Pensó que el rubio se levantaría tarde para el primer día de clases pero para sorpresa de la castaña cuando intentó abrir la puerta del baño sin cerrojo escuchó el agua caer de la regadera... inmediatamente se quedó petrificada. Cualquiera en su sano juicio hubiera cerrado la puerta de inmediato pero ella no lo hizo, se quedó en shock los segundos suficientes para ver salir a Malfoy desnudo de la regadera.

Lo que siguió fueron gritos por parte de la castaña y risas por parte del rubio.

— ¿Te gustó lo que viste, Granger?—le preguntó un Draco con una toalla alrededor de la cadera, pecho descubierto y perlado de gotas. Hermione estaba obligándose así misma a no mirar su abdomen, pero era realmente imposible.

—Ha sido un accidente. —se excusó.

— ¿Ha sido un accidente quedarte husmeando hasta que saliera de la ducha?—preguntó él saliendo del baño, viendo a una leona temerosa retroceder hasta su habitación. —De verdad, Granger, ¿crees que no sé que te encanto?

Y el egocentrismo de Draco fue suficiente para enfriar por completo a Hermione.

— ¡Me haces reír, Malfoy! —dijo plantándose y mirándolo fieramente a los ojos—Es verdad que me quedé ahí pero no con la intención de mirarte, por Merlín que no, —y fingió una cara de repugnancia mientras lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo—He visto mejores. —confesó indiferentemente.

Draco abrió la boca ofendido y se le acercó hasta quedar a un palmo de ella.

—No mientas, Granger, sabes que tengo el mejor jodido abdomen en Hogwarts. Podrías preguntárselo a cualquiera.

Hermione rompió en fingidas carcajadas mientras que le daba leves empujoncitos con sus dedos para dirigirlo al baño nuevamente, seguidamente a su habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta en sus narices le dirigió una mirada lúgubre.

Suspiró. Sí, tenía el mejor cuerpo que hubiera visto jamás.

Desde ese día, Hermione había optado por levantarse más temprano de lo acostumbrado y poder así tomar una ducha caliente y tranquila. Pero también desde ese día, Draco Malfoy había empezado a colarse en sus pensamientos.

Como ahora, que estaba pensando en lo ocurrido del baño como vigésima vez en ese día. Moría por contarle a Ginny que su compañero de sala común tenía un cuerpo para morirse pero, maldita sea, ella era la hermana de su novio. ¡Por Merlín! Ella tenía un novio y andaba pensando en el abdomen de otro.

—Granger. —saltó esta al escuchar su nombre. — ¿Has terminado con esos pergaminos? Los necesito.

Hermione miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que no había avanzado tanto en su reporte de Historia de la Magia como había planeado. Luego, le echó una miradita a Malfoy ahí de pie, alto, sin su túnica, con la camisa blanca sin abrochar correctamente, la corbata suelta, sus rubios cabellos despeinados, sus labios levemente hinchaditos y sus grises ojos como siempre, fríos y letales.

Se sintió pequeñita a su lado. Y dejando esa idea de un lado le pasó el pergamino que no estaba usando.

—Gracias. —musitó el rubio para luego ocupar su lugar en la mesa que no estaba tan lejos de ella.

Lo escuchó silbar entonadamente una canción mientras escuchaba el rasgar de la pluma contra el pergamino. Usualmente, esos sonidos le hubieran pasado desapercibidos a Hermione pero esa noche no, esa noche ella tenía las habilidades de un búho o águila, como tú lo prefieras. Podía escuchar todo de una manera perfecta y observar todo de una manera más amplificada.

Era consciente que debido a la posición en la que se encontraba el rubio la luz le daba un cierto estilo interesante, como si fuera un científico creando el mejor invento posible; sus cejas fruncidas, ojos concentrados y la sonrisa traviesa que llevaba en el rostro te hacían creer que había encontrado el antídoto para contrastar la muerte o terminar cualquier enfermedad grave..., aunque ahora que Hermione lo pensaba mejor, esa sonrisa de lado podía curar todo mal.

Sintiéndose miserable por halagar tanto a su enemigo jurado azotó su rostro contra el escritorio.

—Épale, Granger...—escuchó decir al rubio—Si estás cansada será mejor que te vayas a la cama... no pienses que te llevaré cargando. —seguía chachareando.

—Abórtalo.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—Que te calles, hurón.

Draco frunció las cejas, ofendido e irritado por esa actitud, y se resistió el impulso de tomarla por los hombros y darle de nalgadas para que lo respetara... de inmediato supo que esa fue una mala idea para llevar a la cabeza porque lo prendió de inmediato.

Y fue aún peor dirigir la cabeza hacia el piso y encontrarse con las largas piernas descubiertas de la castaña.

Por Merlín, Circe y Morgana. ¿Desde cuándo la sangresucia se había puesto tan buena?

Tragó saliva y pensó en un buen insulto pero su cerebro se rehusó a apoyarlo, solo le daba imágenes suyas con Granger en todas las posiciones habidas y por haber.

Necesitaba una ducha fría. De inmediato, o de lo contrario cosas malas podrían suceder.

—No es mi culpa que no puedas con las tareas y la responsabilidad de ser delegado, Granger.

La vio alzar el rostro rápidamente, con los ojos entrecerrados y las cejas fruncidas.

— ¡Tú no lo haces mejor que yo!

—Claro que sí. Solo me falta medio metro para terminar mi reporte—le echó una mirada al trabajo de la castaña— ¡Tú apenas estás en tu introducción! —le soltó en tono burlón.

— ¡Yo estaría así como tú, pero pasa que tengo que hacer también los deberes de Delegado!

— ¿Y quién dice que no los hago?

— ¡Jamás te veo rondando por el castillo o pasando de salón en salón luego de clases para verificar que todo esté en orden! —dice en voz alta la castaña.

— ¿Y para qué lo haría si ya sé que para eso estás tú?—pregunta tranquilamente, disfrutando internamente el enojo de la castaña.

— ¿Ves? ¡Yo tengo más responsabilidades que tú!

—Tenemos las mismas, ¿por qué no aceptas que no eres mejor que yo?

Vio de reojo como Hermione tomaba su varita y él agarró la suya por instinto.

—No me hagas echarte una maldición, maldito hurón cobarde. —lo apuntó con su varita ferozmente, parándose.

Draco no pudo evitar sentirse excitado con esa situación. Tener que ver hacia arriba para mirarla a los ojos, su falda ligeramente más arriba de lo normal, haciéndole lucir sus largas y torneadas piernas, sus calcetines hasta las pantorrillas regordetas, los botones de su blusa apretados por su busto y su rostro exigiéndole que hiciera algo.

¿Acaso ella quería algo de él que no fuera una aceptación a un duelo?

—No eres mejor que yo, Malfoy. —la escuchó musitar, ahora la veía realmente enojada.

Quiso decirle algo pero ella se fue de la sala velozmente.

Carajo. No podía quedarse con las ganas. Volteó hacia las escaleras y pensó en las posibilidades de que Granger quisiera... jamás en la vida.

Se levantó de su lugar y fue en busca de una víctima pasajera. ¿Quién podría ser esta noche? No le apetecía tener que andar por los pasillos en busca de una novata que anduviera hasta altas horas de la noche y "chantajearla" con que le bajaría puntos a su casa a menos de que... bueno, era obvio, ¿no?

Estaba dando vuelta a un pasillo cuando se topó de golpe con la pelirroja, la pequeña de los Weasley. Inmediatamente sonrió con malicia pero aun así optó por dejar que las cosas pasaran naturalmente.

La vio abrir los ojos como platos cuando se percató de con quien había chocado, pero para su sorpresa el rubio no la insultó muy al contrario este le sonrió y le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

— ¿Estás llorando?—fingió preocupación el chico, llevando una de sus manos al hombro de la pelirroja, ignoró el salto que dio ante su tacto y llevó su otra mano a su mejilla para alzarle el rostro. — ¿Qué te pasa?

—N-no es de tu incumbencia, M-Malfoy. —sollozó ella sin poder evitarlo.

—Lo es si...— ¿cómo había escuchado que la llamaba Granger?—una alumna de Hogwarts está mal. —sonrió amablemente mientras le enseñaba su placa de Delegado.

La chica dudó por un segundo pero luego se echó a su pecho y lloró sin miramientos.

Draco hizo una cara de fuerte disgusto pero se obligó a darle palmaditas en la espalda.

Quizá esto llevaría más tiempo de lo normal.

...

Hermione estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Tenía tantas cosas por hacer y tenía tan poco tiempo para hacerlo que robarle el giratiempo a la directora McGonagall le parecía una idea muy sensata y justa. Y quizá también algún hechizo que hiciera callar a Malfoy de manera permanente.

La chica iba caminando a ciegas por los pasillos de Hogwarts ya que tenía una montaña de libros de encantamientos nuevos que el profesor Flitwick le había encomendado llevar al salón antes de que la siguiente clase comenzara.

—Con permiso. Oh, lo siento. —iba disculpándose de tanto en tanto cada que golpeaba a alguien con la otra pila de libros que traía flotando mediante un hechizo. Apresuró el paso, según sus cálculos, le quedaban menos de cinco minutos para llegar a tiempo.

Había estado pensando en las cosas que tendría que hacer después de entregar los libros cuando dio vuelta a la derecha y olvidó por completo que ahí se encontraban las escaleras y soltando un grito ahogado cayó hasta llegar al último escalón con todos los libros esparcidos a su alrededor.

Por suerte, Harry y Ron estaban a punto de ir a Adivinación, vieron todo y corriendo a socorrerla.

— ¡Hermione! —gritaron ambos chicos con caras consternadas.

—No te muevas—le ordenó Harry, tomándola en brazos antes de que Ron pudiera hacer algún movimiento. No tuvo tiempo para quejarse o decirle que él podía hacerlo, a fin de cuentas se trataba del bienestar de Hermione... no es como si a Harry le gustara su novia, ¿verdad?

—Oh, Mione, dime por favor que no tenías planeado estudiar todos esos libros.

—No, claro que no, ron. Bájame, Harry. Estoy perfectamente bien—se quejaba ella. —Tengo que llevar esos libros con el profesor Flitwick.

Ron alzó las cejas, comprendiéndolo mejor.

— ¡Has rodado más de veinte escalones, Hermione!

Y ciertamente, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Específicamente, su espalda.

— ¡No iré a ningún maldito lugar que no sea el salón de encantamientos! —dijo con determinación en los brazos de Harry y este tuvo que reprimirse una sonrisa ante la tierna necedad de Hermione.

—Ron, ¿podrías llevar esos libros mientras yo la llevo con Madam Pomfrey? —preguntó el ojiverde a su amigo. Lo vio asentir con la cabeza y hacer que todos los libros comenzaran a flotar y cargar unos cuantos más.

— ¡Dile que lo siento muchísimo! —gritaba la castaña, abrazándose al cuello de su mejor amigo y cerrando los ojos, reprimiendo un quejido de dolor.

—Hermione, no siempre tienes que ser la alumna perfecta. —la regañó Harry, doblando a la derecha e ignorando las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros.

—No ha sido un favor, —refunfuñaba en respuesta—es mi trabajo como delegado.

Harry suspiró, comenzaba a entender.

— ¿Y qué acaso eres la única delegado del colegio?

—Hubiera preferido tenerte a ti como compañero. —se abrazó más al chico y este se emocionó, presionándola fuerte contra sí mismo.

Llegaron a la enfermería y la señora Pomfrey la atendió inmediatamente. Gracias a Merlín, pensó Harry, solamente fueron golpes menores y sólo le quedarían moretones en los lugares afectados. Eso sin mencionar que su coxis había sufrido parte de los daños, al igual que toda su espalda baja.

—Ha sido una suerte que no te golpearas la cabeza, querida. —dijo Poppy, acariciándole el cabello—Debes ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez.

— ¿Puedo regresar ya a mis clases?

—Me temo que no, cariño.

Hermione iba a comenzar a protestar cuando Harry la mandó a callar con la mano.

— ¿Puede pasar el día en su Sala Común?

Madam Pomfrey se lo pensó un poco pero al final terminó afirmando con la cabeza.

—Ten, si tienes algún dolor, tómate esto de un trago. Te aconsejo no olerlo antes. —le dio un frasco transparente con un líquido medio amarillo para luego irse a su escritorio.

—Buena idea la de decir que iría a mi sala común, Harry—lo felicitó Hermione cuando estaban saliendo de la enfermería, nuevamente en los brazos del chico.

Harry rió ante la idea.

— ¿Dónde está tu Sala Común?

—No iré, Harry, puedes bajarme. —comenzó a removerse entre sus brazos, pero el pelinegro era lo suficientemente fuerte como para retenerla.

—Dime, Hermione, o nos quedaremos aquí todo el día varados.

—No creo que puedas aguantarme.

—No me retes.

No dijo nada.

—Me puedo quedar lo que resta del día contigo.

Suspiró vencida y con la mano le fue indicando el camino.

—Vaya, nunca había venido por aquí. —decía Harry mientras miraba todo su alrededor y la castaña le explicó que esa parte del castillo era nueva y que solamente era visible ante los delegados y ahora él, ya que Hermione le había revelado el secreto.

— ¡Harry! —dijo sorprendido el retrato del profesor Dumbledore. — ¡Señorita Granger! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Harry sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

—Profesor, es una sorpresa verlo. —dijo tan emocionado que casi suelta a su amiga. —Hermione se ha caído de las escaleras y la he traído a que repose. —explicó Harry, extrañamente alegre.

—Oh, pasen, pasen. —dijo mientras el retrato se abría y les daba paso a la Sala Común. —Y tenga más cuidado la próxima vez, señorita Granger.

Hermione se limitó a sonreírle al profesor y guardar su indignación ya que al verla con Harry no le pidió ninguna contraseña.

—Vaya. —dijo sorprendido el ojiverde. —Es muy amplia.

—Demasiado amplia para dos personas, a decir verdad. —comentó la castaña mientras se acomodaba en el sofá largo y veía como Harry encendía la chimenea.

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta que su mejor amigo había cambiado. Físicamente era más alto, delgado, de brazos fuertes, su mandíbula era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él, se apreciaba una línea bien definida y sus labios eran ligeramente carnosos, sus cabellos despeinados la incitaban a querer domarlos, pero lo que más le encantaba era que sus mejillas siempre estaban ligeramente sonrojadas. Sí, indudablemente Harry era muy apuesto.

Harry se volteó para encontrarse con una Hermione con la boca ligeramente abierta y la mirada bien fija en él.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, vio sus manos mientras sentía como su amigo se acercaba y tomaba lugar junto a ella. Eso estaba mal, ambos tenían pareja.

Primero se descubría pensando en Malfoy y ahora en Harry. ¿Qué carajo pasaba con ella?

—Me quedé pensando en Ron y si habrá logrado llegar a tiempo con el profesor. —mintió.

—Ah, eso seguro. Tranquila, Hermione, relájate por un instante. Y dime, por Merlín, por qué el idiota de Malfoy no te estaba ayudando.

Hermione suspiró y golpeó el sofá con todas sus fuerzas. Quería llorar de frustración, coraje y estrés. Cerró los ojos y sintió cómo Harry la jalaba hacia su pecho y ella se quedó ahí por unos minutos. Aspirando el perfume de Harry, haciéndole caso y relajándose poco a poco.

—Espera, antes de que me cuentes, ¿no quieres una taza de chocolate caliente? —preguntó el pelinegro, abrazándola aún. Ella solamente asintió y vio cómo Harry se dirigía a la cocina. — ¡Accio tazas!

Hermione rió ante la opción de encontrar así los objetos, pero que le funcionó al final. Mientras tanto, ella se quitó los zapatos y la túnica para luego invocar una manta de su habitación.

—Buena idea. —dijo Harry desde la cocina. —Pero vas a tener que extenderla para mí, ¿eh?

Hermione se sintió mucho mejor cuando Harry le trajo la taza de chocolate caliente con bombones diminutos flotando.

—Eres el mejor—dijo tras dar el primer traguito a su bebida humeante. Harry le sonrió como respuesta mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se le unía a la castaña con cuidado.

—Bien, comienza. —la alentó Harry, volteándose hacia ella para verla mientras le relataba todo.

—No me siento yo misma desde hace un tiempo, Harry.—comenzó a hablar— Aparte siento demasiada presión, estrés, siento que todos esperan algo grandioso de mi por lo que aconteció hace unos meses. —llevó una de sus manos al hombro de su amigo—Ahora entiendo cómo te debiste sentir todos estos años, antes sólo lo especulaba y trataba de entenderte, ¡pero ahora lo hago y es horrible! Todos están a la espera de que cometas un error, para que puedan apuntarte y criticarte. Y ahora está Malfoy, siendo amable un minuto y al siguiente un maldito engreído que no me ayuda en nada. Tengo que hacer su trabajo y aparte el mío. Están todos los deberes que nos dejan, está eso de elegir a qué nos dedicaremos el resto de nuestras vidas, ¿y si quiero hacer más de una sola cosa, Harry? —pregunta la castaña con desesperación, pero en realidad no busca una respuesta de su parte. —Y al final, está Ron, tan distraído y ajeno de mis pesares, de mis ideas, de mis ilusiones, de todo.

Se quedó callada, mirando la chimenea en lo que Harry buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

— ¿Puedo confesarte algo, Harry?

—Sí.

—A veces me encuentro deseando que hubieras sido tú el que dijera eso acerca de los elfos para así haberte besado a ti. —le dijo a Harry, aún con la mirada fija en el fuego. Le dio un sorbo a su chocolate.

—Hermione, yo... —la tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara y la acercó a su rostro. Quizá ahora sería buen momento para confesarle algo también.

—No compliquemos las cosas, Harry. —susurró ella, viendo los ojos verdes de su amigo.

—No pueden complicarse más. Yo estoy...

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una pijamada, Granger? —anunció su llegada Draco, caminando hasta ellos y haciendo que se separaran.

—Malfoy. —pronunció Harry las palabras con pesadez, odiándolo por su intromisión.

—San Potter. —arrastró las palabras como de costumbre. —No sé si sabías, pero tu presencia aquí no es bien recibida y menos si ya es de noche. ¡Se han perdido de un delicioso banquete! —dice como si de verdad lamentara que ellos no lo hubieran podido comprobar.

—Hermione ha tenido un accidente. —dijo Harry mientras se paraba del sofá y dejaba su taza en la mesita que estaba en el centro. —Se cayó de las escaleras mientras se dirigía al salón de encantamientos...

—Qué boba, Granger, creí que el ciego era este...

—Mientras llevaba una pila de libros que el profesor Flitwick dejó de favor a los delegados. —interrumpió Harry y se puso los zapatos rápidamente.

Draco rodó los ojos y no se vislumbró ninguna culpa a simple vista. Pero, por dentro algo se removía y lo hacía sentir con ganas de preguntar si ella estaba completamente bien. Se contuvo de hacerlo, al menos frente a Harry no lo haría.

—Te llevaré a tu habitación. —escuchó decir a Harry y vio como la castaña asentía la cabeza y extendía los brazos hacia él.

Draco se tuvo que morder la lengua para no ofrecerse así mismo a hacerlo. ¿De dónde carajo salían estas ganas descontroladas de querer tocar la piel de esa maldita sangre sucia?

Los vio subir los escalones. Y sin decir nada, él se dirigió a la alacena para sacar una botella de whisky de fuego que tenía escondida por ahí y se sirvió un poco en un vaso cualquiera. Se sirvió otro más, y luego otro.

Harry Potter se estaba tardando en bajar. Y su imaginación rápidamente voló a lugares donde ellos dos estaban juntos, besándose. Y eso no le gustó a Draco. Se tomó otro whisky de un solo trago.

Subió veloz y cautelosamente las escaleras, deteniéndose en la puerta de la castaña.

—No creo que compliquemos nada, Hermione. —escuchó decir al cara rajada. —Muy al contrario de eso, creo que todo estaría en su lugar.

Escuchó suspirar a la castaña.

—Creo que es mejor que olvidemos lo que te he dicho hoy, Harry.

—No estoy de acuer...

—Bueno, Potter, mi tolerancia contigo aquí ha acabado por hoy. Lárgate. —interrumpió a Harry por segunda vez en el día.

Harry se separó de Hermione, rehusándose a irse pero sabiendo que tenía que o podría traerle problemas a ella. Le dio un beso en la frente.

—Mándame una lechuza si necesitas algo, ¿por favor? Le pediré a Hedwig que venga.

Draco rodó los ojos al escuchar eso y se cruzó de hombros, apoyando su espalda en la puerta de la castaña.

—No te preocupes, Harry, tengo la poción. Mañana nos vemos.

Harry le dio otro beso en la frente y al llegar junto a Malfoy le envió una mirada envenenada.

Lo siguió y lo vio bajar por las escaleras y casi le manda un encantamiento para que él también se cayera pero se contuvo al imaginar la preocupación de la castaña por él.

—Mantén tu distancia. —le amenazó Harry cuando alcanzó el último escalón. —Porque no pensaré dos veces en lanzarte una que otra maldición imperdonable.

Draco le sonrió con arrogancia y le indicó con la mano que se fuera, como si fuera un sirviente y ya no necesitara de sus servicios. Harry le hizo una seña con el dedo de en medio y se fue.

Entonces, el Slytherin dejó de sonreír y se dirigió nuevamente al cuarto de la castaña. Por suerte, la puerta seguía abierta.

— ¿Qué quieres? —fue lo primero que dijo ella al verlo entrar otra vez. — ¿Te vienes a burlar de mi ineficiencia? ¿Vienes a echarme en cara que a ti no te hubiera pasado?

Esas acusaciones le llegaron como dagas al cuerpo. Y verla tendida en la cama, con el rostro cansado sólo hacía que esas dagas se enterraran más.

—No, Granger, no he venido a eso, pero ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón. —la vio rodar los ojos mientras alisaba nerviosamente una parte de su cobertor.

—Fuera de aquí, Malfoy.

—Déjame terminar, —dijo el rubio y se acercó a la punta de su cama. —No me hubiera pasado porque sin duda tú hubieras estado ahí para ayudarme. —dijo casi en un susurro, con los ojos grises brillando.

Hermione abrió ligeramente la boca, sorprendida. Pero luego frunció las cejas y se cruzó de brazos. Decidiendo que no le creía.

—No estoy para juegos, Malfoy, en realidad, estoy muy cansada...

—Lo lamento. Lamento que te hayas caído de las escaleras y que ahora estés postrada ahí.

¿Era posible que Draco Malfoy le estuviera pidiendo disculpas a ella? A una sangre sucia, como siempre solía llamarla. Una impura.

—Estoy harto de pelearme todo el tiempo contigo. Es estresante, eres estresante—continuó hablando el rubio—Verás, es estresante pelearme contigo y luego no poder descargar todo ese estrés en sexo.

Hermione bufó indignada ante dicha confesión.

—Te estás burlando...

—No, Granger, no me estoy burlando. Carajo, estoy siendo completamente sincero por primera vez después de tanto tiempo—dijo con frustración y se llevó una mano en la frente y luego se peinó el cabello con esta de una manera rápida, casi inconsciente. —Tengo un carácter jodido, eso lo sé, nadie puede cambiar eso, pero tampoco soy el peor, Granger. He cambiado y cada vez que quiero demostrarte eso tú dices algo que me hace enojar y enciendes al Draco que solamente quiere destruirte con palabras.

Hermione comenzaba a quitar su ceño fruncido y se incorporó un poco en su cama.

—Estoy harto de que cada vez que iniciemos una plática esta termine en gritos por parte de ambos.

—No sería así si tú cumplieras con parte del trabajo que nos han dado a ambos, Malfoy. —le recriminó rápidamente. Vio al rubio asentir con la cabeza, relamiéndose los labios.

—De acuerdo, lo sé, eso es mi culpa y ya te he pedido una disculpa por eso. Pero realmente evito el contacto contigo si solamente me vas a recordar la basura que hice en el pasado y las decisiones de mierda que tuve que tomar.

Silencio.

—No es mi intención. —susurró finalmente Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos. —Sé que al final tomaste la decisión correcta. —trató de sonreír, pero le resultaba incómodo dedicarle una sonrisa a él.

—Con un "lo siento" sería suficiente, ¿sabes?

—Lo siento.

—Bien.

—Pero eso no significa que estés libre de las responsabilidades, Malfoy. —dijo en tono de reproche, casi de berrinche.

Draco volvió a rodar los ojos y se sentó en la orilla de su cama.

—Te propongo llevarnos bien, tolerarnos el uno al otro lo que resta del curso escolar, Granger. Si tú no mencionas nada acerca de mi pasado de mierda yo no mencionaré nada acerca de los malos gustos que tienes. —dijo en un tono que trató de ser burlón pero que solamente sonó reprobatorio.

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione rodar los ojos.

—Solamente pido que cumplas con las responsabilidades de Delegado.

El Slytherin asintió con la cabeza y le tendió la mano a la Gryffindor.

— ¿Trato?

Hermione miró su pálida grande mano y la tomó. La sensación fue eléctrica, rara, pero ninguno dijo nada.

—Trato hecho. —dijo al fin.

Y por primera vez, vio esa sonrisa por parte de Draco que a partir de ese momento solo le dedicaría a ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, ¿cómo están? Les regalo este nuevo capítulo de 4,296 palabras \o/ el más largo de esta historia, jeje. Bueno, como verán, esto es un triángulo amoroso o se supone que será eso. Comenzaremos con la relación de tolerancia-acercamiento entre Hermione y Draco. Y bueno, Harry es Harry. Es adorable❤ en fin, felices fiestas y me encantaría saber su opinión acerca de esta y mis demás historias! Besos.

Luna **HHr**


	4. Entre querer y poder

**EDITADO ABRIL 1, 2016.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Todos los derechos reservados a mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K. Rowling** , Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi muy retorcida y triste imaginación. Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro.

 _Disfruten la historia como yo lo he hecho escribiendo._

 **BUEN FIN DE SEMANA! Hola, muchas gracias a todos por sus favoritos, follows y reviews! Me animan mucho a escribir seguido. Y bueno, lamento que este capítulo sea cortito. El lunes comienzan mis exámenes finales, así que trataré de actualizar las que pueda porque el domingo seguramente me la pasaré repasando. Espero tengan un excelente fin de semana, y por favor, ¡DEJENME SU OPINION! Los amo!**

 **Pd/ si encuentran algo mal redactado, ignórenlo e.e jajaja ya son las 3:21 de la madrugada, digo… muchos podrían equivocarse xD Aparte luego editaré el capítulo para quitar esas faltas, no he leído lo que he escrito hoy, así que espero realmente que les guste D: Bueno ya, LEAN!**

Delegados de Hogwarts

 **Capítulo IV:** Entre querer y poder.

Las lluvias ligeras y agradables de noviembre se estaban convirtiendo en horribles y largas lluvias torrenciales que atormentaban los sueños ligeros de algunos alumnos de Hogwarts, entre ellos el de los delegados. Por ello, Draco Malfoy había decidido que lo mejor sería ponerse su bata y bajar a prepararse un té relajante, momentos como este hacían que extrañara tanto a Scally, su elfo doméstico.

Lo que Draco no extrañaba y realmente detestaba era las tormentas con truenos y relámpagos. Le daba escalofríos porque era cuando las reuniones se llevaban a cabo en su mansión, las reuniones del Señor Tenebroso, las reuniones a las que él odiaba con toda su alma presenciar pero que fingía disfrutar tan bien, a tal grado de mostrarse tan cómodo y lleno de orgullo de poder sentarse ahí.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago el sólo recordar lo gritos de los prisioneros que tenía en su propio calabozo, a todas esas personas inocentes rogándole piedad, rogándole que los ayudara, ¿y qué había hecho? Mirarlos despectivamente, huir a su habitación, pasar el mayor tiempo en la mansión de los Parkinson o los Zabini, excepto la suya porque odiaba estar ahí.

¿Por qué no había huido? ¿Por qué no renunció a todo eso e ir en pos de la Orden de Fénix? Las veces que se había planteado esa posibilidad… había perdido la cuenta. Pero, ¿y dejar a su madre? Puede que fuera un ser vil, cruel y antipático, pero adoraba a su madre con toda su miserable vida. Ella fue la razón por la cual jamás desobedeció a Lucius Malfoy, ella fue la razón por la cual él aprendió a dominar Legeremancia, que es citando a Snape " _Entrar y saber hasta el más mínimo detalle del pensamiento de otras personas_ ".

Vaya que había hecho algo bien. Había engañado por completo a Voldemort en cuanto a sus verdaderos pensamientos y sentimientos también, o quizá la lealtad de Draco jamás le importó tanto a Voldemort.

— ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? —preguntó la castaña con ojos somnolientos mientras apoya los codos en el desayunador y pone su rostro entre sus manos.

— ¡Demonios, Granger! —se asustó Draco de verla aparecer ahí tan repentinamente, dejando caer su taza de té al suelo.

Hermione la hizo levantarse y repararse en seguida, frunciendo un poco las cejas.

—Bien, creo que hoy no es de esos días que te portas extrañamente amable. —le dijo mientras comenzaba a irse.

Draco cerró los ojos, odiándose por lo que está a punto de decir.

—No me haría mal un poco de charla en estos momentos. —susurró, viendo a Hermione detenerse y dar la vuelta lentamente.

La miró fijamente y lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento, ¿cómo alguien tan simple podía ser tan hermosa?

Hermione llevaba el cabello en una cola baja, las mejillas rosadas por el frío, los ojos brillantes y cautelosos, pendientes de la siguiente reacción que pudiera tener el rubio, una bata café gruesa sin amarrar que dejaba a la vista un camisón fino rosita.

—Encenderé la chimenea—dijo suavemente la castaña, dirigiéndose a la otra parte de la Sala Común.

Draco volvió a odiarse por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

— ¿Quieres un poco de té?

Hermione se volteó a mirarlo, cejas fruncidas pero con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Planeas drogarme?

Draco rodó los ojos en respuesta, mientras veía como la castaña asentía con la cabeza y unas llamas grandes salían de su varita.

— ¿El ruido no te dejó dormir o…?

—El ruido. —mintió el rubio, no había pegado un ojo desde que la tormenta había comenzado y con ellos todos los recuerdos de su pasado. — ¿Y tú?

—Hacía unos…—se interrumpió así misma para darle paso a un suave bostezo—, lo siento, hacía unas tareas.

Le sonrió a Malfoy, cada vez se sentía más normal dedicarle sonrisas amables a su compañero de Sala y es que últimamente las cosas entre los dos habían avanzado a tal grado de poder sentarse sin querer matarse el uno al otro, siempre y cuando Draco estuviera de buen humor o Hermione no estuviera demasiado estresada. Seguían trabajando en cómo no matarse estando ellos dos en ese estado.

— ¿No piensas a veces que quizá exageras, Granger? —preguntó en tono neutro, no queriéndola insultar pero muerto de la curiosidad. También estaba muerto por acercarse un poco más a ella, comprobar si su piel estaba tan suave y cálida como lucia desde el lugar donde él se encontraba. ¿Algún día podría tocarla?

La deseaba, la deseaba de la forma más inocente; de una manera en la que nunca pensó desear a una persona.

—No, yo… siento que—se tropezó con sus propias palabras, iba a confesarle algo grande a su enemigo jurado, a la persona a la que le hacía burlas y la humillaba, estaba a punto de confesarlo algo importante, de darle un arma poderosa a su más vil enemigo…. ¿por qué? Porque él en ese momento la miraba de una forma diferente, lo vio beber de su té, atento a lo que ella estaba a punto de decir, sus ojos grises no parecían glaciares, no la miraban de manera indiferente o despectiva, realmente parecía otra persona… una más humana. ¿Acaso este Draco Malfoy sería capaz de usar esta confesión para hacerle daño? Quizá lo hiciera, ¿y por qué aun sabiendo todo eso se sentía segura de contárselo? —Bien, no sé por qué rayos lo diré y precisamente a ti.

Draco siguió esperando, paciente, ladeando su cuerpo un poco para poder verla completamente.

—Como bien sabes y te has encargado de recordarme todos estos años yo soy una sangre sucia—dijo de manera rápida, viendo hacia la chimenea. Draco se removió incomodo, sintiendo ganas de pedirle una disculpa por todas esas veces que la insultó, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ella lo miró y siguió hablando. —Es cierto que mis padres son muggles, pero ciertamente hubo ahí una tatarabuela que fue bruja, ¿eh? Por mis venas corre sangre mágica, Malfoy. Quiero que te quede claro que no me avergüenzo de ser una sangre sucia y es cierto que cuando me lo dijiste por primera vez me hirió muchísimo, pero lo superé. Aun así, siendo yo hija de muggles no crecí en un mundo lleno de magia, con esas costumbres o tradiciones… y cuando me enteré no me sentía del todo parte.

Se quedó callada por unos segundos, recordando a la profesora McGonagall en su puerta, explicándoles a sus padres que ella era una bruja y convencerlos de que no era una broma del tío Steve.

—Me esfuerzo más que cualquier alumno de Hogwarts porque me da miedo el rechazo—dijo finalmente en un susurro.

—Lo siento, Granger. —musitó el rubio y antes de que su cordura se opusiera llevó su mano a la de Hermione. —Realmente, —se rió sin percatarse que la chica miraba el contacto entre ambos—te entiendo más de lo que quisiera. Te puedo asegurar que para mí ahora el estatus no es algo realmente importante… realmente siento haberte dicho todas esas cosas. —depositó su taza en la mesita y se acercó a ella—Eres la hija de muggles más asombrosa, talentosa y brillante que he conocido en mi vida.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, ¿le estaba tomando el pelo?

—Pero con los peores gustos en cuanto a novios. —dijo Draco después de un rato, soltando su agarre, sintiendo un cosquilleo donde su mano la había tocado hace unos momentos. Carajo, ¿qué le estaba haciendo? —Y también siento decirte esto o quizá no, pero me gusta llamarte _sangresucia_. —dijo con una sonrisa torcida. — _It's kind of sexy_.

Hermione le envió una mirada furibunda, pero al final no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—No sé cómo decirle que lo nuestro no tiene futuro.

—Uy, así que le romperás su corazón. —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ¿por qué disfrutaba tanto escucharla decir eso?

—Quizá me pase la vida pensando en la manera más suave de decirle que jamás podré hacerlo feliz.

Draco frunció el ceño, repentinamente enojado.

—Te prohíbo eso, Granger. —dijo en un tono amenazador. —No puedes pasar toda tu vida tratando de complaciendo a los demás. No funciona, créeme.

—Bueno, es fácil decirlo para alguien que no tiene compromisos o personas a las cuales que decepcionar, ¿eh? —atacó Hermione, molestándose por el tono empleado del rubio.

Draco suspiró exasperado, ¿era tan difícil tener una conversación sin que ella se tomara todo a pecho?

—No comiences a ser la Granger exasperante—dijo Draco tocándose la frente e ignorando la mueca de indignación de su acompañante.

— ¿Yo soy la exasperante? Pues tú eres el maldito rubio platinado que opina sin realmente saber…

—No puedo decir mucho porque me importa un comino los sentimientos de ese Weezy.

— ¡A ti no te importan los sentimientos de nadie!

— ¿Y soy yo el que opina sin realmente saber?

Hermione, viéndose sin argumentos frunció la boca y se levantó violentamente de su lugar, tropezándose con los pies del rubio, cayendo en las piernas de este y apoyando sus manos en su pecho.

Sus ojos se toparon y el tiempo se detuvo. Draco quedó sorprendido ante la cercanía de sus rostros, nunca creyó tenerla así de cerca, su perfume a vainilla le inundó sus fosas nasales, oliendo una nueva esencia, ¿fresas? Ese olor provenía de su cabello.

Por Merlín, Circe y Morgana, ¿acaso ella era un manjar de olores deliciosos? ¿Qué otras esencias tendría la castaña? ¿Qué sabores? ¿Sus labios tendrían el mismo sabor que el olor de su cabello? ¿Tendría uno nuevo? Quería saber qué sabor tenían sus labios de una manera desesperada y por ello comenzó a acortar la distancia que los separaba… Ah, sus ojos, no azules, ni verdes o grises; eran cafés, de esos que te quitan el sueño, de esos que te quitan el aliento, que te quitan las ganas de todo menos de quedártelos mirando.

Y de repente, Hermione, saliendo de su estupor, se removió de su lugar y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba. Dejando atrás a un rubio perdido en sus pensamientos.

Alzó la vista para verla perderse por las escaleras y fue entonces cuando se encontró deseando tenerla cerca otra vez, para poder contarle cada una de sus pecas que al parecer estaban por todo su cuerpo.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué estaba cambiando? Era cierto que físicamente ella le atraía, era sensual a su manera, tenía un cuerpo fabuloso sin mostrarlo tanto como otras chicas, pero él sabía que debajo de toda la ropa que se ponía para esconderse había un cuerpo hermoso. ¿Por qué ya no sentía esas ganas de follársela? ¿Por qué ahora quería hacerle el amor? ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando? ¿Era acaso el pasar tanto tiempo con ella el que lo estaba volviendo un marica sentimental?

Y aunque él sabía perfectamente que podría apagar todo sentimiento nuevo que naciera de su pecho por la castaña en un segundo, no quería. Este nuevo sentimiento le agradaba, lo hacía sentirse diferente, lo hacía sentirse vivo… pero por muchos sentimientos que tuviera por la castaña él sabía perfectamente que nunca podría estar a su lado.

Él no había nacido para amar a alguien. Nunca. Al final, terminaría lastimándola y a él mismo por todo. Al final, todo seguiría igual. Ella nunca lo aceptaría con todos sus demonios, con todos los asesinatos que cometió, con todas las vidas inocentes que arrebató, ella jamás podría enamorarse de un monstruo como lo era él.

Con esto último dándole vueltas por la cabeza, tiró su taza en el fregadero importándole poco el ruido ocasionado y sacando una de sus tantas botellas de Whisky de fuego que tenía escondidas por toda la Sala Común.

Sin molestarse en conseguir una copa o un vaso, destapó con fuerza la botella y dio un largo trago, ignorando el ardor que le provocó la bebida al ingerirla de golpe.

—Maldita _sangresucia_.

…

Hermione se mordía las uñas nerviosamente, deseando que bajara Harry antes de que Ron lo hiciera. Este era el día. Le tenía que decir la verdad a Ron, no podía seguir engañándolo, engañándose así misma.

Aparte, quería dejar de sentirse basura cada que se encontraba pensando en Malfoy o peor aún en Harry.

— ¿Hermione? —preguntó confundido el ojiverde al verla en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Hermione saltó de su lugar pensando que era Ron, suspiró aliviada.

— ¿Y Ron?

—Durmiendo aún, ¿quieres que lo despierte? —preguntó un poco desanimado el azabache al ver tan interesada a su mejor amiga por el pelirrojo, pero, ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? ¡Era su novio!

— ¡NO! —gritó, tomando fuertemente a Harry del brazo.

—Bien, tranquila, no lo haré. —dijo sobándose el apretón que le dio su amiga, un poco más aliviado. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

—He venido a poner una circular, al parecer tendremos una nueva asignatura.

Harry hizo una mueca de pura indignación.

—Y de paso a terminar con Ron.

Y fue la cara de sorpresa la que ahora tomó lugar.

—No puedo seguir engañándome, Harry, esto no tiene futuro.

— ¿Estás segura?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—Iré por él.

Y sin darle tiempo para que protestara, se dirigió a las habitaciones de los chicos. Harry se acercó a la circular que había pegado su amiga y se ajustó los lentes para poder leer, para abrir los ojos como platos cuando terminó de leer.

….

— ¡¿Poesía en todas sus facetas?! —se quejó Blaise antes de que siquiera Draco terminara de pegar la circular.

—Estupendo, ¿no? —dijo sarcásticamente el rubio, terminando con su cometido.

— ¡¿Es obligatoria?! —volvió a quejarse la serpiente, abriendo mucho los ojos y fulminando a la circular, como si esta se tuviera la culpa de todo.

—Y compartimos esa clase con Gryffindor. —remató Draco.

Poco faltó para que Blaise se desmayara en ese instante.

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —preguntó Pansy, con Theo Nott pocos pasos detrás suyo.

—Ve la desgracia que nos acompañara a partir del lunes…

—De hecho, hoy. —lo corrigió Draco tranquilamente. Él ya había pasado todas las fases: la de indignación, negación, frustración y finalmente, la aceptación.

— ¿Poesía? —preguntó extrañado Nott, y vislumbró una sonrisa contenta por parte de Pansy. _Mujeres,_ pensó Nott con una sonrisa.

—Sí. —musitó con fingido horror Blaise.

Draco se dirigió a la salida y luego, con una sonrisa maliciosa, se dirigió hacia sus amigos.

—Poesía de autores muggles.

Antes de salir pudo escuchar el grito de horror de su amigo Blaise, los mohines indignados de Pansy y el suspiro exasperado de su amigo Nott.

Draco rió con ganas un buen tramo desde las mazmorras hasta la parte contraria del castillo saliendo de este, dejando de reír al vislumbrar el cabello alborotado de una castaña que atravesaba los terrenos de Hogwarts para ir a su siguiente clase, clase a la que él tenía que ir también. La vio alejarse cada vez más con libros entre las manos y las cejas levemente fruncidas.

Hermione le resultaba guapa de dos formas: de esas veces que la tienes cerca y suspiras, y guapa de aquellas veces que la tienes lejos y te falta el aire.

* * *

Luna **HHr**


	5. Fantasías

**EDITADO ABRIL 1, 2016.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Todos los derechos reservados a mi escritora británica favorita **J.K. Rowling,** Warner Bross  & Salamandra. La historia es de mi muy retorcida y triste imaginación.

 _Disfruten la historia como yo lo he hecho escribiendo._

"Delegados"

 **Capítulo V** : Fantasías

Los jóvenes de Gryffindor y Slytherin estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares, platicando en voz baja, algunos haciendo aviones de papel para lanzárselos a alguien y que cayera pintura de diferentes colores a sus víctimas. Todos estaban tratando de mantenerse serenos y las chicas guardaban su creciente entusiasmo por la nueva materia que tendrían a continuación. Nadie sabía nada de la nueva o nuevo profesor. La directora de Hogwarts no la había presentado en el primer banquete ni en los siguientes.

Hermione, sentada en la primera fila con Neville Longbottom junto a ella, lucía ligeramente aburrida, con la mirada perdida al frente. Francamente no había podido dejar de pensar en la forma en la que Ron le había suplicado una segunda oportunidad, diciéndole que podía ser más atento y detallista. Hermione estuvo a punto de ceder ante eso, pero se acordó de dos personas que continuamente estaban en sus pensamientos. También, había decidido que lo mejor sería mantener la distancia con su amigo Harry por respeto a Ginny y ella misma; recordó que al entrar al salón él le había guardado lugar y ella había declinado la oferta para sentarse con Neville, por lo que Harry se tuvo que sentar con un Ron muy afligido y muy pendiente de Hermione.

Harry no podía dejar de sentirse mal consigo mismo. Se sentía mal porque estaba muy feliz de que Hermione hubiera dado todo por terminado con Ron y eso lo hacía sentir enfermo porque el sufrimiento de su amigo era la causa de su alegría. Por otra parte, estaba Hermione evitándolo desde aquella vez que le confesó que hubiera preferido besarlo a él antes que a Ron. ¿Quizá ella se estaba alejando para no perjudicar la relación con Ginny? Pero, ¿cómo decirle que le pasaba exactamente igual que a ella con Ron? Ambos fueron muy idiotas al dejarse llevar por los adultos y sus predicciones acerca de ellos. La relación que tenía con Ginny no podía ir a ningún lugar más que cuesta abajo. Muchas veces se había preguntado qué era lo que le atraía de esta chica, que no fuera su físico. Era divertida, casi tan traviesa como los gemelos Weasley pero sin llegar al extremo. Era inteligente, no tanto como Hermione pero más que Ron. Era poderosa, pero solamente por ser la séptima hija, ¿o qué le había contado una vez Ginny? Se le podía comparar con Cho, tenían ambas muchas cosas en común, a decir verdad.

En cambio, Hermione... la adoraba tanto que compararla con alguien le parecía un insulto a su persona.

—Muy buen día clase—dijo la voz cantarina de una bruja de mediana edad, delgada y alta. Era atractiva a simple vista—Lamento la demora, pero un alumno me gastó una broma diciéndome que el aula lindaba con la torre de astronomía—explicaba mientras llegaba al escritorio con varios libros.

Draco no pudo evitar hacer un mohín de exasperación. Tenía la ferviente esperanza de que faltaría al primer día de clases, evitar toda esa maldita cursilería y las quejas constantes de Blaise a su lado. Sin embargo, nunca tuvo tanta suerte. Así que no le quedó de otra que sumergirse un poco en su lugar y hacer todo menos prestar atención a la profesora.

—Esto es totalmente inaceptable—escuchó sisear a Blaise después de unos cuantos minutos largos de ignorar a la profesora y antes de que pudiera decirle que cerrara la boca, Nott habló.

—Vamos, Zabini, que no te haría nada mal tener una que otra palabra dulce en tu vocabulario.

—Los nombres de postres son suficientes para mí.

Draco soltó una risita, algo inofensivo diría él, pero no para su nueva maestra.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, jovencito? —preguntó con las cejas fruncidas, Draco pudo observar que todos los alumnos dirigían su atención hacia él.

—Puede preguntárselo a mi compañero Blaise, profesora. —respondió él, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que enseguida molestó a la maestra.

Hermione rodó los ojos ante la actitud de niñato que estaba teniendo el rubio, que al igual que a la maestra le crispó los nervios de inmediato. Le enojaba que Draco Malfoy siempre quisiera salirse con la suya con sonrisas torcidas y encantadoras, pero lo que indudablemente le enojaba más es que hubiera interrumpido a la maestra. La clase realmente había sido una grata sorpresa para ella, la profesora Hiddleston había dado una interesante introducción a lo que sería su clase, citando autores que Hermione había escuchado antes en el mundo muggle, exhortándolos a abrir su corazón, dejarse llevar por las palabras, ser más sensibles respecto a los demás, transmitir sus sentimientos en tinta y papel. Sin duda iba a ser un desafío para todos los chicos y por eso mismo a Hermione le encantó la clase. Cualquier desafío era bienvenido en su mundo.

—En el libro que les di, capítulo siete, señor Malfoy—continuó hablando la profesora con una mano en la cintura y otra apuntando el libro. — ¿Quiere por favor leerlo?

—No, gracias, creo que paso—respondió sin abrir el libro, cruzado de brazos y con la mirada tranquila.

Hermione no pudo evitar alzar las cejas, sorprendida por la arrogancia que podía tener ese rubio.

—Me temo que no puede pasar. —imitó su tono burlón y luego se puso seria— Capítulo siete, señor, Malfoy.

La voz de la profesora fue lo suficientemente severa y firme para que Draco suspirara vencido e hiciera lo que la maestra le pedía.

—Levántese, por favor —pidió la maestra antes de que el chico comenzara a leer.

Draco se puso de pie ignorando las sonrisas maliciosas de sus compañeros y evitando a toda costa el lugar donde se encontraba la castaña.

—Al frente de la clase—volvió a hablar la maestra y Draco pudo jurar que la maestra estaba disfrutando la situación. Vaciló un poco al principio pero al final terminó pasando al frente.

Justo frente a Hermione.

—Ya puede comenzar a leer, señor Malfoy.

Draco suspiró, rendido ante la situación.

—" _Toco tu boca_ , —comenzó el rubio siendo consciente de la mirada de Hermione— _con un dedo toco el borde de tu boca, voy dibujándola como si saliera de mi mano, como si por primera vez tu boca se entreabriera, y me basta cerrar los ojos para deshacerlo todo y recomenzar_ , —leyó con elegancia, tranquilamente fue adueñándose de la lectura— _hago nacer cada vez la boca que deseo, la boca que mi mano elige, y te dibuja en la cara, una boca elegida entre todas,_ —los recuerdos de aquel encuentro con la castaña le vinieron como bandadas de aire a su mente, desconcentrándolo. Era consciente de que había parado de leer, de todas las miradas pendientes de él y de repente, se encontró con unos ojos color chocolate. Los ojos de Hermione estaban fijos en él, pudo ver en su mirada que estaba disfrutando de su voz, lo cual lo emocionó— _con soberana libertad elegida por mí para dibujarla con mi mano en tu cara, y que por un azar que no busco comprender coincide exactamente con tu boca que sonríe por debajo de la que mi mano te dibuja."_

Draco miró intensamente a Hermione, sin importar que los demás se fijaran o no. Esa lectura era para ella.

—" _Me miras, de cerca me miras, cada vez más de cerca y entonces jugamos al cíclope, nos miramos cada vez más de cerca y los ojos se agrandan, se acercan entre sí, se superponen y los cíclopes se miran, respirando confundidos, las bocas se encuentran y luchan tibiamente, mordiéndose con los labios, apoyando la lengua en los dientes, jugando en sus recintos donde un aire pesado va y viene con un perfume viejo y un silencio. Entonces mis manos buscan hundirse en tu pelo,_ —se imaginó así mismo haciéndoselo a Hermione— _acariciar lentamente la profundidad de tu pelo mientras nos besamos como si tuviéramos la boca llena de flores o de peces, de movimientos vivos, de fragancia oscura. Y si nos mordemos el dolor es dulce, y si nos ahogamos en un breve y terrible absorber simultáneo del aliento, esa instantánea muerte es bella. Y hay una sola saliva y un sólo sabor a fruta madura, y yo te siento temblar contra mí como una luna en el agua."_

Terminó de leer, aún con la mirada fija en ella. Ambos sabían perfectamente que eso había sido intenso, Draco podría jurar que ella se sintió de la misma manera que él, se sintió extraño, extasiado, lleno de ganas de poder hacerlo real. Sus miradas seguían conectadas hasta que la maestra dio un sonoro aplauso despertándolos así de sus fantasías.

—Qué grata sorpresa me ha dado, señor Malfoy.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Es increíble que usted sepa leer.

Varios alumnos se rieron ante el comentario. Draco se limitó a sonreír socarronamente, no dejando entrever la molestia que le causaban sus comentarios.

—Estaré aquí todos los días para sorprenderla, profesora.

—Ya lo creo. A su lugar y preste atención.

Pero el timbre sonó y Draco no esperó indicación de que pudieran retirarse, simplemente se fue.

...

—Ha sido horrible—se quejaba Ron con Ginny.

—Ha sido interesante—repuso Hermione, metiéndose en la conversación de sus dos amigos. Era hora del almuerzo y todos estaban comentando sus experiencias en la nueva clase y advertían a otros de lo que les pasaría. Pero pronto Ron se volteó para quejarse con Dean Thomas de la clase, temiendo una pelea contra Hermione.

— ¿Ah, sí? Quizá para ti fue interesante por otros motivos—le contestó Harry con dobles intenciones, haciéndole saber a Hermione que él se había dado cuenta del momento que tuvo con Draco Malfoy.

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente, metiendo la nariz en _El Profeta_ , fingiendo estar muy interesada en las noticias del día. Y en realidad lo estaba, un articulo mencionaba acerca del intento de _fuga_ de dos prisioneros pero no habían identificado o mejor dicho, confirmado quienes eran. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Sería posible que el Ministerio estuviera escondiendo algo?

—Sí, es mejor que no digas nada—la seguía regañando Harry, celoso e indignado. ¿Cómo pudo haberse emocionado tanto con la lectura de ese maldito hurón? Peor aún, ¿después de haberle confesado que deseaba besarlo? ¿Cómo? Y lo que era peor, los ojos de Malfoy más humanos que nunca. Era casi irreconocible, jamás había visto esa mirada en Malfoy, sería posible que... ¿Sería posible que le gustara Hermione? Y si fuera así jamás nada terminaría bien. Y su deber como mejor amigo era protegerla. —Y que no hables más con él.

— ¿Disculpa?—preguntó indignada Hermione, bajando de golpe el periódico y lanzándole una mirada fulminante a su amigo. Ginny, por otra parte, viéndose nuevamente excluida de la conversación se puso a charlar animadamente con Neville, dejando atrás a esos dos.

—Vamos, Hermione—se acercó a ella—siempre has tenido problemas con Malfoy, más bien... ¡Todos hemos tenido problemas con él!

—En el pasado, Harry...

—No, alguien como él no cambia nunca, Hermione. ¿Y si sólo es uno más de sus juegos?

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

— ¿No lo ves? Es Malfoy, jugando a ser amable, bueno y coqueto contigo, Hermione, para luego volver a ser el despreciable humano que siempre ha sido. No quiero que te lastime.

—No es como si estuviera enamorada de él—atacó la chica, con las cejas fruncidas.

—Pero comienzas a considerarlo tu amigo—contraatacó el ojiverde frunciendo las cejas también—Y a un amigo le tienes confianza, le entregas una pequeña parte de tu alma, ¿estás segura de querer hacer eso?

Hermione no tenía argumento para eso.

—No quiero que salgas herida—susurró Harry—Si te pasara algo, yo...

—Chicos, es hora de ir a la clase de Hagrid—interrumpió Ron.

—Ya vamos, Ron, adelántate—respondió Harry y su amigo demasiado triste como para ser ignorado por Hermione en esos momentos, se fue.

Todos en el Gran Comedor ya estaban saliendo para irse a sus respectivas clases, Ginny ni siquiera se despidió de su novio cosa que tampoco preocupó al ojiverde.

—Harry, aprecio que me digas todo esto, pero…

—Hay algo que quiero decirte —la interrumpió.

Hermione comenzó a recoger los libros que tenía en la mesa y a meterlos en su mochila a diestra y siniestra.

—Le diré a Ginny que lo nuestro se acabó.

— ¡Harry!—apremió a su amigo, viendo a su alrededor por si alguien lo hubiera escuchado—No, ¿por qué? ¿Ha sido por lo que te dije? No lo decía...

—Oh, no te atrevas a decir que fue mentira. Vi tu mirada, Hermione. —Ahora fue su turno de apremiarla —Tu confesión no fue más que la gota que derramó el vaso, el pequeño empujón que necesitaba para decidirme.

—Pero si terminas con ella, Harry, se verá sospechoso porque yo hice lo mismo con Ron y no estoy dispuesta a perderlos por un mal entendido o solamente por algo que nosotros creemos sentir.

—Entonces sí sientes algo por mí—la acusó Harry sonriendo felizmente.

Hermione suspiró, cerrando los ojos y asintiendo con la cabeza, ¿tenía caso seguir ocultándolo? Dijera lo que dijera o hiciera lo que hiciera, Harry era igual o más terco que ella y no habría nada que lo parara en hacer lo que deseaba.

—Pero no estoy dispuesta a perder a mis amigos. Bastante difícil ha sido ya mantener la distancia con Ron o ignorarlo a propósito para hacerle más fácil la ruptura, Harry. ¡Se sentiría traicionado de una horrible manera! —dijo horrorizada a su amigo, levantándose de la mesa.

—Lo sé, yo... Me sentí terrible—decía el muchacho, parándose también y yendo junto a su amiga a la siguiente clase—cuando me contó que lo terminaste y yo no podía pensar en otra cosa más que tú siendo libre.

—Oh, Harry, _yo_ siempre he sido libre es por eso que estoy tan perdida.

...

Ya casi eran las vacaciones de Navidad y eso significaba tener Hogwarts casi vacío para él nada más. Draco no podía sentirse más alegre por eso. Igual, él ya no podía negar los crecientes sentimientos que tenía por Hermione.

Le gustaba, le gustaba para todo.

Y lo peor había sido cuando Blaise lo descubrió viéndola de una manera no tan apta para todo público. Draco había tomado la manía de ir a los lugares que la castaña frecuentaba sólo para luego fingir que se topaba con ella accidentalmente y en una de esas su amigo lo había seguido porque su comportamiento había sido extraño los últimas semanas, es decir, Draco ya no le presumía de las señoritas que se llevaba en un dos por tres a la cama. Ahí había algo raro.

Draco había seguido a Hermione como siempre, y cada que la palabra "enfermo psicópata" volaba por su mente la tachaba de inmediato y la cambiaba por un "chico sin muchas posibilidades", aunque muchas veces le molestaba más lo segundo. La castaña se dirigía, gracias a Merlín, sin compañía a la biblioteca y así mismo hizo Draco.

¿Qué excusa pondría ahora? ¿Qué libro necesitaba con urgencia y no podía encontrar? ¿Cuál?

La siguió sigilosamente y se posó detrás de uno de los libreros mientras se decidía que la mejor opción era mentir diciendo que el libro que necesitaba ahora era de la Sección Prohibida. La vio sentarse en su lugar habitual, junto a una ventana, sacar sus pergaminos, su pluma y tinta, unos cuantos libros de su mochila y luego ir por unos dos más a un estante que estaba cerca de ella.

Le encantaba observarla, le fascinaba verla. Disfrutaba verla de lejos cuando estaba sola porque no tenía ninguna máscara, era ella misma. Cuando estaba con sus amigos ponía una cara de paciencia y gratitud, en las clases su rostro estaba lleno de profunda concentración, con Potter... bueno, cuando estaba con él prefería no mirarla porque veía cosas en su rostro y mirada que lo hacían enfurecer. Pero ahora que se encontraba sola podía ver un rostro lleno de paz y tranquilidad, sus movimientos eran elegantes y mágicos. Cualquier Veela se convertía en un trol si se le comparaba con Hermione.

—Entonces, ¿a esto te dedicas ahora?—preguntó en un susurro Blaise, haciendo que Draco pegara un salto y moviera el estante cayéndose así dos libros.

— ¡Imbécil! —lo maldijo el rubio haciendo con su varita que los libros volvieran a su lugar para luego agarrar a su amigo de la túnica y alejarlo de ahí.

— ¿Te gusta la sangre sucia? ¿O la observabas para luego hacerle una broma? Dime, por favor, que es la segunda opción.

Draco no respondió, aún tenía la mente en el rostro de Hermione.

— ¡Oh, por el Señor Tenebroso!—dijo en un chillido que lastimó los oídos de Draco—Estás loco por la sangre sucia.

—Te prohíbo llamarle así. —lo amenazó ferozmente Draco, acercándose a su amigo.

Blaise alzó las manos, rendido.

—Para gustos...

—Cállate, Blaise, que sé perfectamente que te mueres por Nott.

Blaise palideció.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Draco suspiró, cruzándose de brazos pero aún con la mirada a lo lejos, pendiente de Hermione.

—Sólo te falta un cartel que diga "Oh, Theo, mírame, aquí estoy, escógeme". —se burló el rubio pero al ver el rostro triste de su amigo volvió a suspirar—Y no te juzgo, así como te pido que no me juzgues a mí. Cada quien sufre por quien quiere.

— ¿Tú sufrir? Dejando en el olvido que no tienes sentimientos, amigo… Ella está soltera al igual que tú. Ambos son heterosexuales. ¿Por qué habrías de sufrir en silencio?

—Porque este tipo de sufrimiento no se compararía con el de su rechazo.

...

Era el último almuerzo de los alumnos de Hogwarts antes de que la mayoría partiera en el tren para sus vacaciones navideñas. Todos estaban alegremente almorzando en sus respectivas casas. Harry estaba más furioso y preocupado que relajado o feliz ya que Hermione lo había obligado a irse a La Madriguera con los Weasley.

—Sería bueno que vengas, Hermione. —decía sinceramente Ginny, ya que dejando a un lado los celos que le tenía por Harry, era realmente una de sus mejores amigas. —Mis papás te extrañan.

—Si no quieres venir por mí, Herms, en serio... No hay problema. Estoy dispuesto a comportarme como si nada hubiera pasado entre los dos—repuso Ron, con cierta ternura que derritió el corazón de la castaña.

—Aparte, ¡te quedarías con Malfoy!—chilló Harry, sin preocuparse a ocultar su molestia.

Hermione rodó los ojos ante el comportamiento de su mejor amigo y luego ofreció una dulce sonrisa a los Weasley.

—Necesito quedarme aquí, chicos. Es nuestro último año y de verdad necesito cierto espacio—se excusaba.

Por otro lado, Draco no podía dejar de ver la mesa de Gryffindor. Desde que había pasado la primera clase de Poesía, la profesora ya no había puesto atención en él en lo absoluto y las clases en general habían traído a todos los alumnos tan ajetreados que no había podido entablar una conversación larga con Hermione y cuando se topaba con ella a propósito no se le había ocurrido preguntarle si se quedaría en Hogwarts para las vacaciones.

—Blaise...

—No.

—Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar...

—No, no creo que Granger estuviera mirándote.

—Pero...

—No, ella definitivamente estaba observando a Potter.

—Maldito Potter con su maldita vida perfecta y su maldita cicatriz—escupió las palabras, haciendo las manos en un puño y fulminándolo con la mirada.

Blaise optó por rodar los ojos e ignorar que Theo estaba con la mirada fija en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Cualquier cosa era mejor que fijarse en lo que hiciera Theo o no.

...

Hermione fue con Neville y otros alumnos de casas diferentes a despedir a los amigos que se irían a casa durante las vacaciones. Harry estuvo reacio a separarse de ella durante todo el día y a punto estuvo de echarse a correr a su habitación y encerrarse ahí para que nadie lo sacara. Hermione le envió miradas exasperantes más de una vez pero podía sentir lo mismo que él. Quería tener su compañía, quería compartir estos momentos de nostalgia con él, porque la guerra fue más suya que de cualquier otra persona, pero no se había separado recientemente y realmente necesitaba la sensación de extrañarlo, pensar en ellos desde todo tipo de perspectiva y con él cerca, con él insinuándole cosas o insistiendo no podía hacerlo correctamente.

—Mándame una lechuza si necesitas algo—suplicó Harry, abrazando a su amiga— ¿Por qué siento como si te estuvieras deshaciendo de mí?—le susurró al oído, triste.

—Estás exagerando, Harry. Sólo quiero que te des una oportunidad con Ginny, sin mí revoloteando por ahí. Y de paso, quiero que me extrañes. —le susurró de vuelta.

—Hermione...

—Prométeme que lo vas a intentar. —apremió su amiga, separándose.

—No tiene chiste, lo sabes. Al regresar sólo estaré más loco de amor por ti.

Hermione rodó los ojos, fingiendo molestia y cuando estaba a punto de decirle te quiero el señor Filch apareció para decirles que era hora de que comenzaran la caminata. Harry le dio otro rápido abrazo a Hermione, diciéndole que si le pedía regresar él encontraría la manera de hacerlo.

Hermione los observó irse.

— ¿Y su novia sabe que la engaña contigo?—arrastró las palabras Malfoy, apareciendo de la nada.

Hermione pegó un salto y dirigió su mirada al rubio. No tenía el uniforme, ¿él también se iba? Por alguna extraña razón se sintió decepcionada.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó con las cejas fruncidas.

Draco soltó una risita nerviosa disfrazada de histeria. Estaba totalmente celoso, pero alegre de que ella se quedara en Hogwarts.

—Claro, Granger, haz como si no supieras. —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa y se fue a su sala común deseando que Hermione lo siguiera cosa que así fue y para la mala suerte de Harry volteó justo a tiempo para ver cómo la castaña iba en pos del rubio.

— ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de intentar hacerte el interesante?—preguntó Hermione alcanzándolo, tratando que su tono estuviera lleno de burla.

Draco la miró de reojo frunciendo las cejas y sonriendo de lado.

—No intento, cariño, yo soy interesante.

Hermione rompió a reír.

—Lo suficiente para que me hubieras seguido, ¿qué no tienes cosas mejores por hacer?

Ella paró en seco, dejando de reír y cruzándose de brazos. Draco también se detuvo maldiciéndose por haber dicho eso.

—Ha sido un impulso. —susurró la chica—Adiós, Malfoy.

La vio darse media vuelta pero fue lo suficientemente rápido como para tomarla de la muñeca.

—En realidad no me molesta que me sigas.

Hermione enarcó una ceja, indignada. Se zafó violentamente de su agarre y se fue dando grandes zancadas.

—Estúpido—se maldijo así mismo. ¿Por qué cuando no la tenía enfrente tenía las palabras perfectas para ella? ¿Por qué ahora decía puras estupideces? ¿Por qué no podía decir lo que pensaba? ¿Qué iba mal? Demasiado abrumado por la sensación de impotencia, no la siguió esta vez.

...

— ¿Draco?—sacudió al rubio por el hombro— ¿Draco? Despierta, tonto, o te dolerá el cuello. —Dra...

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, dándose cuenta que lo estaba llamando por su nombre y no por su apellido como usualmente lo hacía. Pero estaba tan acostumbrada a llamarlo así en sus pensamientos que por un momento se le olvidó. Rogó a los cielos para que no lo hubiera escuchado, aunque ahora lo estaba viendo moverse. Era realmente mono mientras dormía. Se había quedado mirándolo unos segundos antes de comenzar a levantarlo.

— ¡Malfoy, levántate! —volvió a sacudirlo del dorso y la castaña se percató de que estaban bastante bien formados, sacudió la cabeza alejando ese tipo de pensamientos. — ¿Hace cuánto que te dormirte?

Draco abrió lentamente los ojos para ver a una Hermione con el cabello húmedo, su pijama y su bata de siempre. Estaba demasiado cerca y su olor a vainilla y fresas era más intenso que nunca.

Carajo, todo se volvía pequeño ante su presencia. Pareciera como si el universo conspirara a su favor siempre porque estaba loco por ella, así como él lo estaba en ese momento. Draco deseó que no fuera así para toda su vida o sería un infierno.

—Granger, ¿nunca te dijeron que si veías a un hombre dormido profundamente en el sofá debías dejarlo reposar?

Hermione hizo una mueca, arrepentida. Ya habían pasado unos tres días desde que las vacaciones iniciaron y no quería pasársela peleando con su compañero.

—Nunca me dijeron pero ahora lo sé. Te dejo dormir—respondió levándose pero Draco tomó su muñeca.

—Detente—pidió y Hermione se sentó nuevamente, nerviosa ante lo que pudiera decir el rubio. No lo conocía en lo absoluto y las palabras de advertencia de Harry no dejaban su cabeza pero por otro lado estaba la extraña atracción que sentía por Draco y querer conocerlo, entenderlo y consolarlo, aunque aún no estaba muy segura de por qué sentía lo último. Con Harry este tipo de situaciones era diferente porque bastaba una mirada para saber lo que el otro sentía o quería decir, en cambio con Draco era siempre todo un misterio. Tenía miles de máscaras puestas en su rostro y cuando ella creía saber lo que él pensaba... el rubio hacía o decía algo totalmente diferente a lo que su rostro expresaba.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, mirando su piel contra la suya ligeramente menos pálida.

—No podemos seguir así, Granger. Teníamos un trato.

—Ninguno de los dos lo cumplió...

— ¡Yo sí!—se quejó, sentándose — ¡He sido el Slytherin más amable contigo!

—Malfoy, sabes perfectamente que eso no es verdad.

— ¡Pero si he cometido faltas es porque tú las provocas!

Hermione abrió ligeramente la boca, ofendida por su acusación.

— ¡No puedes negarlo! Últimamente vienes y de la nada me lanzas un comentario sarcástico o burlón, ¿qué reacción esperas de mí? ¿Besos volados? ¿Aplausos?

— ¡Sólo trataba de comunicarme contigo con tus palabras! Es decir, ¡en tu estilo! —se defendió ella.

Ahora fue el turno de Draco abrir la boca ligeramente. Realmente, no se podía decir quién de los dos era más dramático.

— ¡Eso es ridículo!

— ¿Sabes qué es ridículo, Malfoy? Que intentemos ser amigos, ¡eso es ridículo! —soltó Hermione, parándose para irse del lugar.

— ¡Oh, no, Granger! Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado. No me vas a dejar hablando solo como siempre te empeñas hacer—dijo en voz alta Draco, yendo en pos de Hermione.

—No puedes obligarme a hablar contigo—corrió la chica escaleras arriba, huyendo del rubio de las cejas fruncidas.

—No seas infantil, Granger, bien sabes que soy más rápido que tú—decía él al tiempo que corría e impedía que Hermione cerrara la puerta de su habitación.

— ¡Estás invadiendo mi privacidad!—gritó como niña pequeña, cruzándose de brazos y echándose hacia atrás cada que Draco se acercaba.

—Estás colmando mi paciencia, sabelotodo—amenazó el chico, acercándose a ella a paso veloz pero Hermione fue más rápida por esa ocasión y se subió a la cama agarrando una almohada y golpeándolo fuertemente en la cara. —Oh, no—dijo el rubio mientras se acomodaba el cabello nuevamente—No hiciste eso—decía mientras tomaba sigilosamente una almohada de la castaña.

—Malfoy... soy una chica, —se excusaba mientras veía con terror la almohada en la mano del rubio. —Podrías lastimar...

Pero era demasiado tarde. Draco le devolvió el golpe un poco menos fuerte que el de ella en su cadera y así, ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea de almohadas que duró más de cinco minutos con un par de insultos leves más.

Draco vio la oportunidad de tomarla del pie y hacer que la castaña se cayera en la cama para luego llevar sus manos a sus costillas y cuellos para hacerle cosquillas. Hermione reía como una desquiciada y lanzaba manotazos a diestra y siniestra. No se había dado cuenta que su compañero de lucha estaba parcialmente encima suyo y que sus rostros estaban cerca, todo era risas y más cosquillas.

— ¡Draco, detente!—decía entre lágrimas de risas.

— ¿Qué has dicho?—preguntó él, parando de repente.

—Dije que te detuvieras...—contestó ella, respirando trabajosamente y sintiéndose mareada ante la cercanía del rubio.

—No eso, lo otro. —dijo Draco, tomándola del rostro—Dilo otra vez.

— ¿Tú nombre?

Él asintió con la cabeza, cada vez más cerca de los labios de Hermione.

—Draco—susurró.

Y eso bastó para que la besara.

Luna **HHr**

* * *

 **Bien, bien, ¡espero que les guste este capítulo! Ignoren si ven una falta de redacción o algo por el estilo, pero DIGANME para que luego edite el capítulo** **en fin, gracias por sus comentarios y si les gusta, ¡háganmelo saber! xx**

 **pd./ la lectura que hizo Draco en este capitulo pertenece al libro de Rayuela, por Julio Cortázar. Uno de los libros más lindos que he leído. Muy recomendado :D**


	6. Deseos, ¿y la oportunidad?

**EDITADO ABRIL 1, 2016.**

 **Disclaimer** : Todos los derechos reservados a mi escritora británica favorita **J.K. Rowling** , Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi muy retorcida y triste imaginación. Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro.

 _Disfruten la historia como yo lo he hecho escribiendo…_

" **Delegados** "

 **Capítulo VI: Deseos y, ¿la oportunidad?**

Había pasado una semana desde que Draco Malfoy siguió sus impulsos y besó a Hermione en los labios, maravillándose del sabor, de su calidez y su suave textura. Había pasado más tiempo repitiendo ese beso en su memoria que haciendo algo para que se repitiera realmente ya que Hermione, pasados unos minutos se congeló en su sitio y luego apartó al rubio de un empujón para correrlo de ahí y encerrarse en su habitación.

El trato que Hermione le daba a Draco después del beso era más formal que lo acostumbrado, ese cambio le dolió y enojó al rubio. ¿No le había gustado? ¿No había sentido esa conexión? ¿La intensidad del deseo? ¿De no parar, de querer cada vez más y más? ¿O sólo lo estaba fingiendo?

Draco _suplicaba_ en silencio que fuera lo último. Prefería a una Granger miedosa a una indiferente.

Por mucho.

Por otro lado, estaba decidido a dejar de sumirse en sus pensamientos y poner algún plan en marcha para besar a Granger _otra vez_. Al menos se merecía una oportunidad, un intento. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Estaba convenciéndose cada día más de que sus sentimientos (sí, sentimientos) por ella eran más que sólo algo pasajero, iban más allá de lo físico o lo sexual. Realmente estaba tomándole cariño a la chica. ¿Quién no le tomaba cariño a Hermione si era realmente adorable? Incluso con esa tendencia que tenía de dar órdenes, de que todo estuviera perfectamente organizado y su obsesión por estudiar. Ella era algo así como una bendición para él. Hermione era una bocanada de aire fresco a sus pulmones, aire sin contaminación, aire puro y fresco. Justo lo que necesitaba ahora en su vida.

Draco rodó sobre sí mismo en su cama para ver a una elegante lechuza café con una carta en el pico. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se sentó de golpe.

No la abriría. No lo había hecho con las otras cartas y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

Le arrancó la carta del pico a la lechuza, le hizo unos cuantos cariñitos e hizo como que abría el sobre para que esta se fuera, al ver al ave emprender vuelo Draco dejó el sobre en el escritorio compacto de su habitación, tirándola como si de basura se tratara.

Desde finales de septiembre había dejado de abrir las cartas que su madre le enviaba. La última carta que él le había enviado era para darle la noticia de que lo habían convertido en Delegado de Hogwarts y ya estaba saboreando las felicitaciones de su madre como respuesta. Pero no sólo eso había recibido. Su madre le daba la noticia mediante claves y frases que había _encontrado_ la manera de sacar a Lucius Malfoy de Azkaban y con él, a su tía Bellatrix Lestrange.

 _¿Qué cojones?_ Había dicho Draco al terminar de descifrar la carta. ¿Dónde estaba la cordura de su madre? Quizá para ese momento su madre ya hubiera logrado su cometido, pero no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo de ninguna forma. Había cortado con toda comunicación y estuvo a punto de hablar con la profesora McGonagall acerca de lo cometido, pero se acobardó. Por una parte se sentía con la obligación de estar con su madre, apoyarla en su locura y visitar a su padre. _¿Pero también a tía Bella?_ pensó trastornado el rubio.

Quizá en otras circunstancias, quizá si Granger no lo hubiera embriagado de su aroma a vainilla, quizá si no la hubiera escuchado a hurtadillas dar ese discurso que en su momento lo tomó como cursi y estúpido acerca de la justicia en ambos mundos..., quizá hubiera apoyado a su madre. Pero esta vez no podía, tenía la libertad de elegir entre obrar bien y obrar mal y no tenía ninguna intención con irse al lado equivocado. No quería ser cómplice del escape de dos dementes. Y no se creía capaz de soportar la desilusión de esos ojos achocolatados.

Esa era la verdadera razón de su estadía en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones navideñas.

...

— ¿Por qué tienes la manía de quedarte dormida en el escritorio, Granger? —preguntó al aire el rubio, fingiendo pesadez por si esta no estaba totalmente dormida.

Se acercó a la chica que dormía con los brazos sobre el escritorio, con la cabeza de lado y manchando así unos cuantos cabellos con la tinta que estaba de junto. La boca la tenía ligeramente abierta, las cejas fruncidas y movía un poco la cabeza, como si estuviera soñando o quizá fuera una pesadilla.

Al notar eso, Draco comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente, llenándose de curiosidad por lo que los sueños de la castaña pudieran revelar.

—No...—escuchó el murmullo que Hermione emitió mientras apretaba los párpados. Draco estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharla perfectamente y también para maravillarse con su rostro.

Usualmente, cuando la veía quedarse dormida haciendo deberes se despertaba antes de que él pudiera acercarse tanto, como si fuera consciente de su presencia. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Hermione parecía ignorar por completo la cercanía del rubio.

—Draco, yo...—susurró Hermione y al chico le dio un vuelco al corazón. Primero de alegría y luego de miedo. ¿Se trataba de un sueño o de una pesadilla?

Mortificado, Draco acercó su rostro al de Hermione, tratando de adivinar por sus expresiones su sueño, como si fuera posible.

—Draco—volvió a decir—No podemos...—susurraba.

 _¿Qué no podían?_ Se cuestionó el chico. Moría por saber acerca de su sueño. Vio sonreír a la castaña y eso fue suficiente para que Draco comenzara a acercarse a sus labios cuando...

—Harry…

Draco se congeló en su sitio, sintiéndose vulnerable y estúpido ante la alegría que antes había sentido al ver esa sonrisa que creyó iba dedicada a él. Se rió de sí mismo al pensar que tenía una posibilidad, al imaginar que tenía derecho a una oportunidad. Y cuando estaba a punto de quitarse, la castaña abrió los ojos y pegó un salto hacia atrás, cayendo de la silla.

—Uy, Granger, qué fea caída. —observó el rubio irguiéndose con tranquilidad sin molestarse en averiguar si estaba bien o no.—No creí que fueras tan torpe.

Hermione frunció el ceño, mientras se levantaba torpemente y con ello un poco de su dignidad.

— ¿Por qué rayos estabas así de cerca?—exigió saber.

—Creí verte un grano enorme en la frente, sólo quería ver si podía explotarlo con un hechizo.

Hermione frunció toda la cara en una mueca de incredulidad viendo al rubio encogerse de hombros.

—Estaba aburrido, Granger. Aparte, es lo menos que te mereces por dormirte siempre en el escritorio. ¿Lo haces al propósito?

— ¿Al propósito?—preguntó ella, confundida.

—Sí, —respondió él con fingida indiferencia—para que te cargue, te lleve hasta tu cama, que despiertes mágicamente y me beses nuevamente.

En realidad, eso pasaba mucho por la mente del rubio, pero era algo que _jamás_ admitiría en voz alta. Y como si Hermione le hubiera leído el pensamiento, le dijo:

—Vaya, Malfoy, es como si te lo hubieras pensado demasi...—se calló abruptamente para luego seguir hablando con voz más enérgica. — ¡¿Has dicho que yo te besé?!

Draco asintió con la cabeza sin inmutarse, y aparentando aburrimiento se fue a sentar a uno de los sofás cerca de la chimenea.

—Quizá quieras repetir, Granger. Pero dime la verdad, ¿nunca antes habías besado?

La piel de Hermione se tornó roja de manera violenta, mostrando la vergüenza y humillación que sintió. Eso quería decir que no había disfrutado del beso tanto como ella lo había hecho.

—No es algo que te incumba, Malfoy. Pero no te preocupes, no vas a tener que besarme otra vez,—se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño y con voz más sarcástica— mejor dicho, yo no te besaré nunca más. —le espetó pasando delante suyo.

Y como siempre, una mano la tomó por el brazo y la jaló hacia su pecho.

—Con gusto me ofrezco para enseñarte a besar, Granger. —le dijo en un susurro que la hizo estremecerse. —Sólo tienes que decirme que sí.

Hermione se sintió embriagada por su aroma varonil, colonia y _algo más_ que no supo definir, algo único. Tenerlo cerca le nublaba los sentidos, su parte racional, su parte lógica y centrada se iban al caño en cuanto él la tenía _así_. Tenerlo así de cerca sacaba su yo más primitivo, el más espontáneo y atrevido. Cuando estaba así de cerca todo parecía tener sentido, _todo_ estaba bien. Se olvidaba de su pasado, de sus principios, del color de sus túnicas, sus escudos, las diferencias o apellidos que ambos llevaban. Sólo existía un ahora.

No eran Gryffindor y Slytherin. Ni Granger ni Malfoy. Sólo Hermione y Draco.

Y fue por eso que no hizo nada cuando la tomó por la cintura, la ajustó a su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla.

Si antes el primer beso había sido tímido, este era todo lo contrario. Ese beso demandaba hacerse sentir, podía sentir la rabia que tenía Draco mezclada con los sentimientos que le afloraban cada vez que tenía en sus brazos a la castaña. Sentía extrañas sensaciones por todas sus extremidades, en su mente no había espacio para nada más que ella pegada completamente a él, pero en un microespacio de su mente se hizo la comparación con otros besos que había dado.

Y nada... _nada_ se comparaba con esta sensación. Absolutamente nada.

¿Cómo un sólo beso podía exigir tanto de él? Le hacía sentir miles de emociones, dar lo mejor de sí mismo, eso sin contar con la creciente excitación que iba teniendo _dentro_ de sus pantalones. Eso lo tensó y se reflejó en el beso, haciendo que Hermione se separara levemente de él para mirarlo, como para protestar porque hubiera parado. Eso no hizo más que acrecentar su estado feliz, pero no quería que la castaña pensara cosas equivocadas, no quería darle una idea errónea y que saliera corriendo a su habitación. Sabía que era reservada en ciertos asuntos y la reacción que había tenido ante la acusación falsa de no saber besar que le había dicho confirmaba que era una "novata" en toda esa zona.

Draco estaba más que dispuesto a ser él el que la adentrara a ese mundo, pero se contuvo.

—Ese sí fue un beso—susurró Draco, alejando su cuerpo del de ella pero tomándola por los hombros, haciéndole saber que no quería que se alejara.

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Y por segunda vez...

—Te arrepientes—dijo entre una risita fingida Draco, soltándola de repente y yéndose a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua fría. Lo cual no sirvió de mucho. Una ducha fría, eso sería espectacular.

—No es algo que me gustaría gritar a los cuatro vientos—habló Hermione, sentándose en el sofá y viendo la espalda tensa de su compañero Delegado—besar a la persona que te ha jodido durante tantos años, dejarte tocar y besar por alguien que tiene fama de mujeriego sin piedad cuyo único objetivo es usar a las mujeres para fines prácticos—agregó.

Draco dio media vuelta, encarándose. Estaba furioso, sus ojos se veían de un gris oscuro casi negro y sus gestos eran duros. Letales.

— ¿Volvemos a lo mismo, _sangresucia_?—escupió las palabras Malfoy con desdén sin poder controlarse. — ¿Volvemos a insultarnos por las cosas que hemos cometido en el pasado?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—No seas hipócrita, _hurón_. —Le devolvió el insulto, indignada— Sé perfectamente que a la esquina a la que gires hay una chica esperándote dispuesta a darte lo que le pidas.

Draco alzó las cejas perplejo y alzó los brazos al cielo como si buscara apoyo pero haciendo una nota mental de que la castaña estaba pendiente de sus salidas nocturnas en busca de _diversión_. Aunque ya no lo hiciera más, ¿que no había notado que desde la primera vez que se besaron él ya no se interesaba en nadie más?

— ¡¿Y eso es mi culpa?!—Casi gritó de desesperación — ¿No deberías criticarlas a ellas por ofrecidas?

— ¡Malfoy!—lo reprendió Hermione, escandalizada.

—No es como si tú estuvieras muy en contra de besarme hace unos momentos, ¿no es cierto?—le soltó él y Hermione lo recibió como si fuera una bofetada limpia. —No te veía quejándote, al menos no por el beso... Más bien porque me detuve.

Hermione no le veía respuesta adecuada para salir de esa sin negar lo que él había dicho. Así que optó por la más vil opción: mentir a medias.

—Me quita el estrés. —dijo minimizando el asunto, encogiéndose de hombros e imitando el gesto que a veces Draco hacía de mirarse las uñas cuando algo le aburría.

Draco abrió la boca ligeramente un segundo llevándose por la sorpresa y luego sonrió amargamente.

—Bien, Granger. En eso podemos ayudarnos mutuamente.

Hermione quedó quieta en su lugar, imaginando por dónde iba el asunto, tenía miedo de mirarlo a los ojos y confirmarlo. Realmente, no quería este tipo de relación con él... no una tan banal. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que complicarse las cosas entre ellos?

—A menos que quieras quitarte el estrés con Potter.

Hermione frunció la boca como si estuviera sopesando las opciones y esto irritó de celos a Draco haciéndole rechinar sus dientes y con las manos en un puño a sus costados, debajo de su túnica.

A veces, Hermione creía estar segura de que Draco gustaba de ella como un chico normal gusta de una chica. Pero luego estaban todas esas inseguridades, una lista que parecía no tener fin. ¿Podría realmente confiar algún día en él?

—No, Malfoy. Los besos que nos hemos dado han sido un impulso por nuestra parte. —dijo ella pasados unos segundos—Tu anteriormente has dicho que descargas tu estrés de esta manera y yo me dejé llevar con esa idea en la cabeza—dijo ella parándose del sofá—No voy a descargar mi estrés a tu manera, ni contigo ni con Harry. Tengo mis propios medios.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

—Leyendo—espetó ella mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—O sea, que me usaste. Fui un vil experimento—dijo el rubio fingiendo indignación. Hermione rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Realmente te estás poniendo así, Malfoy?

Draco dio unos pasos hacia ella, sonriendo de lado.

— ¿Qué pasa si te digo que no te beso solamente para descargar mi estrés?

—No te creería y me asustaría. —contestó honestamente.

—Digamos que estás en mi top ten de chicas a las que me agrada besar por el momento—bromeó Draco sabiendo que en esa lista el único nombre que estaba era el de Hermione.

Pero ella, siendo tan ella, lo tomó para mal.

— ¿Ves? Nunca podría tener una relación así —se le escapó decir.

¿Era un indicio de…? Malfoy lo pensó bien antes de decir alguna estupidez.

—Y, —dudaba y la chica raramente lo veía dudar— ¿Qué se tendría que hacer para que aceptaras tener una relación?

—Honestamente, no mucho. Sólo inspirar confianza, seguridad. —le siguió el juego ella, sin saber muy bien por qué.

— ¿Y qué el cambio que has visto últimamente no cuenta para nada?

Hermione frunció la boca, evitando reír.

—Si por cambio te refieres a besos, no. No cuenta mucho.

Draco suspiró, batallando consigo mismo. Era tan difícil para él decir las palabras en voz alta. Sentía como sus entrañas se revolvían desde el fondo de su ser, como las palabras lo arañaban y suplicaban por salir de su boca, ser liberadas, escuchadas por ella. Pero no dijo nada acerca de lo que sentía.

—Puedes confiar en mí. —Susurró, tomándola de la mano—Puedes _divertirte_ conmigo.

Hermione se estremeció. Le era aterrador lo muy atractivo que le sonaba la idea. ¿Y si...? Sacudió la cabeza. No, no. Eso iba en contra de sus principios.

—No te debatas tanto, Granger. —le dijo al oído, poniéndole la carne de gallina y haciéndola cerrar los ojos—Sólo déjate llevar, no pienses demasiado. Disfruta el momento. —continuaba diciéndole en un ronroneo suave.

Pero esta vez no se dejó llevar. Sacudió la cabeza y llevó ambas manos al pecho del rubio, deteniéndolo. Ese gesto que a la castaña le podría parecer insignificante e inofensivo, para Draco era mortalmente placentero de la forma más pura que algún día llegó a sentir. Tuvo impulsos de tomarle de sus manos y besárselas, decirle que sí a todo lo que ella quisiera, que estaba dispuesto a esperar hasta mil años con tal de verla cada día. Joder, qué marica le ponía esa _sangresucia_.

—No, Malfoy. Si realmente quieres tener mi confianza, tienes que ganártela. —le advirtió. —Tienes que demostrarme que tus intenciones conmigo son sinceras y no perversas.

Draco sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Sabía que Hermione reaccionaria así y aunque no quería darle una idea equivocada sobre sí mismo, le era imposible no decirle toda esa sarta de estupideces. Dejando su estupidez a la hora de hablar de lado, ¿era esto lo que estaba pensando? ¿Le estaba dando una oportunidad? Lo que tanto estaba deseando, pero... ¿Y su sueño? Diciendo su nombre con rostro mortificado y diciendo el de Potter con una sonrisa.

—Eso se le pide a alguien que tiene intenciones de formar una relación seria —opinó Draco dejándose llevar por la rabia del recuerdo— ¿Eso quieres?

Hermione no se inmutó esa vez.

—Has dicho que no te juzgue por tu pasado así que lo haré por las acciones que tengas a partir de ahora, y también has dicho que quieres besarme.

—No he dicho eso. —la interrumpió.

—Lo has sugerido—repuso ella pacientemente—Pero sucede, Malfoy, que yo no me beso con nadie a la ligera, de forma casual o solamente porque sí.

—Le estás pidiendo a alguien sin corazón que te corteje, Granger. —dijo escandalizado. —Pides demasiado sin que yo reciba algo a cambio a menos que te corteje como si fuera Potter o Weezibly.

Hermione reprimió una mueca de disgusto.

—No voy a permitir que me beses como si fuera una más de tus _zorras_ —dijo con firmeza con las cejas fruncidas.

Draco la miró con fijeza, aún estaban cerca.

—Y si te atreves a hacerlo nuevamente, te hechizaré. —amenazó.

Draco no se tomaba a la ligera sus amenazas, sabía por experiencia que ella era una mujer de palabra y que se estuviera poniendo así no hacía nada más que crecer el respeto que él le tenía. Eso significaba que tampoco se besaría con Potter o con alguien más. A menos que este la cortejara. ¿Había Malfoy aceptado indirectamente que le gustaba la castaña?

No estaba acostumbrado a cortejar a nadie, a conquistar con palabras, cursilerias y cosas estúpidas a las chicas. Por lo general, era directo con lo que quería. Sexo sin compromiso. Pero era de esperarse que con ella funcionara de otra manera. Y, hasta hace unos momentos estaba segurísimo de hacer lo que fuera para estar con ella, pero ciertamente, ahora que le ofrecían la oportunidad, dudaba. ¿O era miedo de fallar en el intento?

Hermione, más decepcionada de lo que le gustaría admitir se alejó unos cuantos pasos al darse por vencida en intentar adivinar los pensamientos del rubio que estaba ajeno a sus movimientos.

—Granger—llamó él cuando se percató que Hermione se dirigía a la puerta de la Sala Común.

—Iré a ayudar a Neville.

—Pero no te has duchado desde ayer—objetó el rubio, poniendo de excusa lo que sea para que no se fuera.

—Voy tarde—dijo—Además, puedo ducharme ahí. Neville realmente necesita mi ayuda en Pociones.

—No eres la única con habilidades en esa materia.

—La única con la paciencia suficiente como para enseñarle a él.

—Estúpido Longbottom debilucho—escupió Malfoy, lo cual fue un error.

—Ha cambiado bastante—lo defendió Hermione con las cejas fruncidas—Es muy valiente ahora. La guerra nos cambió a todos, Malfoy. ¿O no es verdad? ¿No te cambió a ti?

Draco suspiró. Demasiado estresado y con la mente en otra parte como para ponerse a debatir con Hermione.

—Sin embargo, puedo decirle que quieres ayudarle—dijo ella pasados unos segundos.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada y ella rió.

—Por supuesto. —dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, dejando a Draco con las palabras en la boca.

—Estoy dispuesto a intentarlo por ti, Hermione.

Pero era algo de lo que no se enteraría ella... al menos no en ese momento.

Luna **HHr**

 **Hoooooooooola**! Les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia:D, bien bien, ¿qué piensan? Espero sus respuestas, sus favoritos. Y agradezco los cometarios, votes y que me agreguen a su lista de lecturas en esta y mis otras historias. Soy la más felizzzzzzzz. Me animan mucho, me motivan demasiado. Y en fin, esta semana será muy pesada por lo que no creo poder actualizar ninguna historia de momento. Ojo, dije actualizar, escribir siempre estoy. Así que estén pendientes y no me abandonen la historia. Es solamente que ya estoy en mi pre temporada de exámenes y ya saben cómo nos ponemos todos locos. Bueno, ya! Disfruten de la lectura.

xxx


	7. En las alturas

**Disclaimer** : todos los personajes pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** , Warner Bross & Salamandra. Yo únicamente juego con los personajes que Jo nos regaló. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencia** : El siguiente capítulo contiene una escena un poco subidita de tono, nada grave.

 _Disfruten de la lectura como lo he hecho yo escribiendo..._

 **Delegados de Hogwarts**

 **Capítulo VII: En las alturas**

Neville miró sus pergaminos donde tenía varios apuntes de sus clases anteriores de Pociones, releyó un par de veces unos párrafos donde creía que la respuesta se encontraba y cuando creyó encontrarla dudó unos cuantos minutos antes de darle una respuesta definitiva a Hermione, ¿y si se equivocaba? ¿Y si ella creía que era un caso perdido justamente como decía Snape? Y también lo pensaba su abuela. ¿Hermione se auto agregaría a la lista de personas que lo tachaban como inútil? ¿Y si por eso ella ya no quería enseñarle nada porque era muy bruto? Neville sufría en silencio mientras repasaba un par de veces más sus apuntes y utilizando el libro de pociones esta vez.

Sin embargo, la castaña esperaba pacientemente a que Neville se decidiera a contestarle teniendo su mente cada vez más lejos de ahí. Cada vez más se adentraba en sus pensamientos, pensamientos llenos de un rubio de ojos grises que a veces parecieran como si quisieran confesarle algo importante que la boca del chico no se atrevía a decir. Ella se sentía con el derecho de dudar y tener sospechas a todo de lo que Draco pudiera decirle o prometerle ya que su pasado no le inspiraba confianza y aunque ella le había dicho que no lo juzgaría más, no podía evitar sentirse insegura. Y luego estaba ese otro asunto, llamado Harry Potter. ¿Realmente él se sentía enamorado de ella? ¿Desde cuándo que se sentía así? Sabía que las cosas con Ginny no estaban yendo tan bien como en el sexto curso que ni siquiera se les veía la mayoría del tiempo. Hermione nunca había a Harry tan desconcertado en todos sus años en Hogwarts. Y desde ese momento ella se sentía raramente enojada cuando él desaparecía todo el día con la pelirroja pero justificaba esa molestia con el que interviniera en las calificaciones de Harry y en la búsqueda de los Horrocrux. Ahora no podía justificarlo con nada más. Su estómago se contraía y sentía cosquillas en el cuello cuando veía que Ginny le sonreía y depositaba besos en sus labios o como lo tomaba de la mano, lo abrazaba y le daba cariños frente a todos. Ahora bien, le había prometido a Harry qué pensaría acerca de sus sentimientos y esto era lo que tenía: sentía celos cuando lo veía con Ginny, sentía ganas enormes de pasar el tiempo con él, disfrutaba de cada minuto a su lado, le encantaba verlo sonreír y perderse en sus ojos verdes. Todo eso estaba bastante bien, pero ¿cómo le explicaba que le pasaba casi exactamente lo mismo con Malfoy? Con Draco Malfoy. Ex Mortífago, hijo del que solía ser la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, sobrino de una demente Bellatrix Lestrange, la persona que la torturó y le marcó el brazo para siempre con la palabra "Sangresucia". Cada vez que pensaba en eso las ganas que sentía de estar con Draco no disminuían, pero se la hacían sentir idiota. ¿Con qué cara me decía eso a su mejor amigo? Y suponiendo que lo que siente con Draco solamente fuera meramente superficial (lo cual dudaba) y al final Harry terminara con Ginny y se diera una oportunidad con Hermione. ¿Qué dirían todos? Ella no quería ni siquiera imaginar lo que Ginny le diría o cómo ella se sentiría al saber que su novio y su mejor amiga se sienten atraídos o mucho peor, que tienen una relación amorosa. No podía hacerle semejante cosa. Y ni siquiera quería pensar en cómo se pondría Ron.

Neville le pasó la mano a la castaña por encima de la vista varias veces, captando su atención en el tercer intento. Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, enfocando a su amigo y escuchando al fin su respuesta final, que gracias a Merlín fue correcta. El chico sonrió aliviado y complacido.

— ¿Por qué no has pasado las vacaciones con tu abuela? —le preguntó a su amigo mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila y lo veía a él hacer lo mismo.

—Pues—dudó un segundo encogiéndose de hombros —creí que lo mejor sería practicar lo que me faltaba de Pociones y bueno, con mi abuela merodeando por ahí se me iba a ser tremendamente difícil lograr concentrarme.

Hermione asintió satisfecha con la respuesta, ignorando la cara de alivio que puso su amigo al ver que ella no insistía más en el asunto. Neville relajó los hombros.

—Ah, la profesora Hiddleston—murmuró Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios—Te veo después Neville—se despidió la chica de su amigo y yendo en pos de su profesora.

...

Draco había tomado una ducha para matar el tiempo en lo que Hermione estudiaba con ese debilucho, dijera lo que ella dijera ella, Longbottom siempre sería un simplón ante sus ojos. Aunque cabe mencionar que el platinado había optado por no mencionar más el tema. Ya no quería seguir peleándose con ella, sólo quería que la confianza entre ambos incrementara a tal grado que Harry Potter pasara no a segundo ni tercer plano, simplemente a ninguno. No más Harry Potter. Iba a ser difícil, pero no imposible.

Cuando creyó que Hermione y Longbottom ya habían dejado de estudiar decidió ir al gran comedor para tener un muy esperado almuerzo y como no eran tantos alumnos sabía que solo habría una mesa, lo cual significaba sentarse junto a la castaña. Pero su sorpresa fue que la castaña no se encontraba por ninguna parte del Gran Comedor. Inquieto, se dirigió a paso veloz a la biblioteca que de tanto ir ahí sentía que ya se sabía de memoria todo su contenido. Tantas cosas estaban cambiando.

La inquietud abandonó su cuerpo cuando la vislumbró platicar alegremente con su profesora menos favorita y decidido a no cruzar palabra con la mujer, la esperó en la mesa donde siempre se pone a hacer deberes, bastante visible a la vista de la castaña. Esperó pacientemente a que sus ojos lo vieran y en cuanto lo hizo vio cómo se despedía de la maestra y se dirigía hacia él.

—Le he sonsacado a la maestra el libro que tendremos que leer regresando de vacaciones—dijo cuando llegó a su mesa con la alegría y confianza que se tiene con alguien muy apreciado. Draco quiso brincar de alegría y correr a contárselo a Blaise cual niña enamorada, pero se contuvo.

—Y supongo que te adelantarás. Porque no soportas estar al nivel de otros alumnos mortales. —le dijo entrecerrando los ojos, bromeando y dramatizando.

Hermione frunció las cejas, comenzando a sentirse levemente enojada pero antes de que ella pudiera replicar el rubio habló.

—Dijiste que estarías en la Sala de Gryffindor y que ahí tomarías una ducha—dijo acercándose a la castaña, aun teniendo la mesa entre los dos. —Y sigues oliendo a pergamino y tinta. Y como siempre: vainilla. ¿Ese olor tiene tu perfume?—preguntó lo último ladeando la cabeza, realmente intrigado.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Decidimos que lo mejor sería estudiar aquí en el último momento—dijo cruzándose de brazos alejándose del rubio y cuestionándose por qué le daba explicaciones —Aparte, ¿te importa?

Draco no habló. En realidad, sólo quería saber por qué no habían ido ahí. Hermione no olía nada mal, de hecho comenzaba a dudar sobre si usaba perfume o no y ella no había respondido a su pregunta.

—Me gusta tu olor—pensó en voz alta y vio a una Hermione sonrojarse violentamente. —Te has sonrojado—se burló el rubio.

Hermione azotó sus manos en la mesa parándose y cargando la mochila en sus hombros con dificultad. Draco la vio irse para luego suspirar y alcanzarla sin problema. Cuando llegó a su lado, le agarró la mochila sin permiso y se la puso al hombro, ganándose una mirada suspicaz de la castaña.

—Podríamos ir a comer a las afueras del castillo—dijo el rubio de pronto viendo a una Hermione sorprendida—si quieres—susurró, sintiéndose nervioso y no muy seguro de poder soportar un no como respuesta. Carajo, ¿qué había pasado con eso de ser un experto en controlar sus emociones? Se sentía como un estúpido, parado ahí con la mochila pesadísima al hombro, una mano que comenzaba a sudarle dentro de su bolsillo y otra apoyada en la pared fría del corredor vacío.

Hermione sonrió al fin, asintiendo con la cabeza y Draco suspiró disimuladamente, lleno de alivio. Estaba comenzando a pensar que ella le diría que era una locura, que su acuerdo no iba para tanto, que lo de darle una oportunidad tampoco era cierto y que definitivamente jamás saldría con él. Pero ella sonrió.

Le sonrió. Draco guardaría para siempre _esa_ sonrisa en especial.

—Eso suena interesante. Te puedo aburrir hasta hacerte dormir mientras te hablo del nuevo libro. —murmuró divertida, en tono bromista.

Draco rió con ganas, divertido.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada curiosa. Esa risa era sincera, natural y cálida. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reírse así. Y no pudo negar la sensación de regocijo que tuvo en su ser al escucharlo. Y tampoco podía negarse el cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago al observar esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esos ojos grises que se mostraban ¿esperanzados? O vivos, sí, vivos. Llenos de vida. No podía negarle a Draco la oportunidad de mostrarse sincero y atento con ella. Realmente quería conocerlo y pasar tiempo con él, aunque la mayor parte de las veces quisiera arrancarle la cabeza, cuando no deseaba eso pasaba un tiempo increíble a su lado. ¿Para qué seguir negándolo? Draco le atraía físicamente y quería saber si podía sentirse atraída por él en su totalidad, no solamente dejarse seducir por el misterio que emanaba cada uno de sus gestos o por sus comentarios inteligentes y sarcásticos.

—Sugiero una ducha y un encuentro en el lago—le dijo Hermione en tono autoritario.

—Vaya, Granger. —alzó las cejas divertido y pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de la castaña —Qué traviesa.

Ella frunció las cejas, sin comprender todavía.

—Sólo hay un baño en nuestra sala —le susurró al oído, haciéndola estremecer.

— ¡Malfoy! —lo regañó sin una gota de enojo o soltarse de su abrazo—Obviamente iré al baño de prefectos.

—Qué aburrida, Granger.

Se despidieron con miradas de reproche por parte de la castaña y él, guiñándole un ojo.

Y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de que tendrían una cita. Tendría una cita con Hermione Granger.

Moría por ver la cara que pondría Blaise cuando le contara.

...

Harry estaba sentado frente a la ventana de la diminuta habitación de su amigo Ronald, al que habían puesto a limpiar unas cosas por su madre. Harry se había parado resignado para ir ayudarlo también pero la señora Weasley se lo había prohibido dejándolo solo en la habitación. Así que, desanimado y aburrido se confinó frente a la ventana a observar la puesta de sol.

Había intentado centrarse en Ginny, justamente como le había prometido a Hermione. Pero cada vez que intentaba mostrarse afectivo sentía que no era lo correcto. Sentía que estaba traicionándose y también a Hermione.

La noche comenzaba a devorarse la tarde y a Harry comenzaba a dolerle el corazón. Tenía la sensación de que Hermione estaba encariñándose cada día más de ese estúpido rubio mal criado, y verla irse tras él cuando dejó Hogwarts lo dejó lleno de mortificaciones y especulaciones escalofriantes de ellos dos que lo dejaban de un horrible humor.

Pensándolo mejor ahora, no tenía chiste seguir engañando a nadie. Terminaría con Ginny esa misma noche. ¿O sería mejor hacerlo un día antes de regresar a Hogwarts? No quería que las cosas se pusieran incómodas entre los habitantes de La Madriguera por su culpa. Finalmente, Harry decidió que terminaría su relación con Ginny un día antes de regresar a Hogwarts. Aparte, estaba el asunto de Ron, ¿a él qué le diría? Otra de las razones por las que quería regresar desesperadamente a Hogwarts era porque el pelirrojo no dejaba de lamentarse la ruptura con Hermione, al menos en Hogwarts podía excusarse yendo a otro sitio o pasando el día entero con Hermione, pero en La Madriguera era imperativo no pasar tiempo con su amigo. Tendría que hablar con él también un día antes de regresar a Hogwarts. Y, más tranquilo con su decisión decidió ir en busca de Ron para jugar Naipes Explosivos.

...

—No sabes lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando estoy contigo, Granger—murmuró Draco sentado a un lado de la chica, viendo su perfil.

Habían tenido un picnic a las afueras del castillo, tirando piedras al lago para molestar al gran calamar. Habían platicado largo y tendido sin pelearse una sola vez, hasta que se percataron que la noche caía sobre ellos pero sin preocuparse de la hora. Al fin y al cabo, eran vacaciones, ¿no?

—No sabes lo sorprendida que estoy—repitió su tono, divertida — el que no te hayas dormido mientras te hablaba del libro —le dijo ella, ignorando la profundidad de las palabras del rubio. —Realmente sabes escuchar.

Draco le guiñó el ojo.

—Otra cualidad en mi larga lista de virtudes—le respondió petulante pero bromista a la vez.

—Honestamente, eres insoportable—rió Hermione.

— ¿A qué le tienes miedo?—preguntó el rubio de pronto, sorprendiendo a Hermione.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ahora que lo pienso —dijo ignorando su pregunta—nunca te he visto montada en una escoba, ¿por qué?

Hermione no respondió en seguida. No quería admitir frente a él que no era buena en algo.

—No me apasiona—dijo, y era verdad.

— ¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas?

Hermione se quedó callada, mirando al lago.

— ¡Oh! No eres buena, ¿eh? He encontrado al fin algo en lo que la perfecta Hermione Granger no es buena—disfrutó el rubio.

Hermione le lanzó una de las frescas fresas que habían agarrado de las cocinas, haciendo que Draco se burlara más de ella.

—Tengo una idea—musitó el rubio al tiempo que esquivaba otra fresa y se ponía en pie.

— ¿Qué?

— _¡Accio_ escoba!

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, parándose de golpe y negando rotundamente con la cabeza.

— ¡No me dan miedo las alturas! —Rugió —me da miedo caer porque no siento que tenga el control total sobre la escoba. —confesó realmente apenada.

Draco la miró con ternura mientras alzaba la vista para ver cómo venía su _Nimbus_ _3000_ a su encuentro. La tomó con agilidad, montó en ella y le tendió la mano a Hermione.

—Ven—le pidió con suavidad, como si le estuviera hablando a un ciervo asustadizo.

La bruja recordó las veces que había tenido que montar una escoba, un thestral y un dragón. No tenía los mejores recuerdos tras subirse a algo volador.

—Confía en mi—pidió nuevamente él con tono suave sin bajar la mano—te dejaré subir adelante y no atrás, tú tendrás el control de la escoba.

Hermione frunció levemente las cejas. Era realmente tentadora la idea de verse envuelta por los brazos de Draco. Y ella sabía que él era un gran jugador de Quidditch, no tanto como Harry, pero lo era. _Draco era ágil en Legeremancia tanto como Harry en el Quidditch_ , recordó Hermione sintiéndose un poco mal por hacer restarle importancia a su habilidad al rubio ante Harry.

Avanzó a su encuentro y trató lo mejor posible de minimizar sus nervios. Tomó la mano del rubio y montó la escoba.

Draco tragó en seco al sentir tan cerca a la castaña. Sus rizados cabellos le hacían cosquillas en su cuello cuando el aire soplaba más fuerte y eso que no habían elevado la escoba.

— ¿Estás lista?—le susurró al oído ya que no estaba seguro de que su voz sonara tan segura si lo decía en voz alta.

La sintió estremecerse y sin esperar respuesta se elevó.

—Tienes que sentir la escoba como si fuera parte de ti—siguió susurrándole, ignorando que la castaña tenía los ojos cerrados. — ¿Sientes como ella vibra y pide ser guiada por ti?

Hermione asintió, sintiendo que su mente se conectara con la escoba y quiso elevarse más y así lo hizo. El viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte e hizo que ambos se estremecieran de frío.

Volaron hacia el campo de Quidditch, pasando por encima de la casita de Hagrid. El hermoso castillo iluminado se veía a lo lejos, haciendo más mágico el momento.

—Creo que ya lo tengo, pero sigue sin agradarme—dijo ella de pronto y como si eso hubiera sido una ofensa para la escoba esta se balanceó. Hermione se apoyó por completo en el pecho de Draco, temerosa de caer.

—Yo controlaré la escoba a partir de ahora—dijo Draco con dificultad, tenerla pegada a su cuerpo lo estaba volviendo loco. La vio asentir con la cabeza ligeramente.

Draco voló un poco más alto, y se puso en una posición perfecta para contrarrestar con la luna. Ambos se quedaron hipnotizados con su brillantez.

—Siempre he tenido fascinación por la luna—susurró Draco en su oído. —Mi madre solía cantarme una canción relacionada a ella cuando yo era pequeño, para que me durmiera.

Hermione no se movió, temiendo que Draco dejara de contarle eso y ella realmente estaba intrigada, moría por saber aunque un poquito de su niñez.

—Lo dejó de hacer cuando mi padre la descubrió. Le dijo que solamente me iba a ablandar, volverme un marica o peor, un humano misericordioso—rió amargamente ante el recuerdo de su padre diciéndolo con desprecio—Se lo prohibió.

—Pero eras solamente un niño— se quejó Hermione con las cejas fruncidas, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

—Dejó de hacerlo cuando él estaba en casa y sólo me cantaba cuando mi padre se iba de viaje. Mi madre siempre fue buena.

Draco no sabía por qué le estaba relatando eso, pero se sintió cómodo haciéndolo.

—Granger...—murmuró Draco y antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle qué pasaba él ya la estaba besando.

Al principio, Hermione no respondió al beso pero en cuestión de unos segundos se rindió y comenzó a devolvérselo, poniendo una de sus manos en sus rubios cabellos y presionando más su cuerpo contra el de él. El frío que ambos habían sufrido momentos antes desapareció por completo. Y si temblaba, no era por causa del frío exactamente.

Draco se las ingenió para voltear el cuerpo de Hermione y ella sin pensarlo abrazó al rubio con sus piernas escuchándolo gemir al contacto tan íntimo. No se asustó ni se acobardó, ese gemido encendió sentidos suyos que nunca antes había creído poseer. Besó a Draco con ahínco, con pasión, saboreando su lengua y su aliento a fresas. Batallando con su lengua para ver quién le daba más placer a quien. Tenía una de sus manos en el cuello de rubio y de vez en cuando sumergía sus dedos en sus rubios cabellos y la otra mano la tenía en su cinturón, jalándolo hacia ella para hacer más presión, sonriendo entre besos sin poder evitarlo cada que le arrancaba un gemido.

Draco estaba loco de contento, no pensaba con claridad y estaba disfrutando a detalle cada atención y gesto que la castaña le brindaba. Y no se mostró tímido a la hora de gemir, no reprimió ningún sonido que ella pudiera provocarle. Una mano la tenía en su cintura para apretarla contra él y la otra paseaba distraídamente por su pierna y su muslo, gracias al cielo que se habían puesto el uniforme de Hogwarts para variar. Si se hubiera puesto un estúpido pantalón muggle no podría disfrutar de la suavidad de su piel en sus piernas.

Draco subía cada vez más su mano por debajo de la falda de Hermione y cuando esta sintió sus dedos fríos llegar casi a sus panties dejó de besarlo, dando un leve saltito hacia atrás.

Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente con los labios hinchados y Draco con el cabello revuelto a causa de las atenciones de la chica.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Draco por lo último que hizo —me dejé llevar— sonrió de lado al ver los labios hinchados de Hermione recordando la sensación contra los suyos.

—Yo también me dejé llevar—dijo en voz baja, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio y cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

 _Maldita sea_ , pensó Hermione. ¿Qué era esto que le hacía Malfoy? ¿Por qué no podía controlarse? Y seguía el asunto sin resolver de Harry. Oh, ¿cómo podía hacerle esto a Harry? Se sentía patética y una basura.

Sintió como los brazos de Draco la envolvían y la pegaban más a su cuerpo.

—Me alegra que no hayas cumplido con eso de hechizarme.

— ¿Quién dijo que no lo haré apenas bajemos de aquí?

Sintió a Draco reírse y no pudo evitar sonreír ante _ese_ sonido.

Luna **HHr**

/ Hoooooola! Realmente siento pena por mi Harry, pero esto es un dramione 3 3 3, para compensar a este Harry ya he subido los primeros dos capítulos de dos historias que tengo para él que será obviamente Harry/Hermione por completo. Eso sí, con muuuuuchas escenas dramiones 3 3 jeje bueeeeno, esta historia tiene como 20 capítulos en total, así que no se desesperen por las cosas que puedan pasar en los siguientes capítulos?) jajaja pobre Draco. Y bueno, en el siguiente capítulo veremos a Harry terminando su relación con Ginny y confesándole a ron los sentimientos que tiene por Hermione. ¿No creen que está un poco loco al hacerlo? ¡¿Al mismo tiempo?! En fin, espero que les guste y prometo actualizar "La edad es solo un número" y quizá "Creo que te amo, Hermione", jeje. Esta semana entro a la escuela muggle, sufran conmigo T.T ya, lo siento. ¡Lean!


	8. El otro lado del Slytherin

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** , Warner Bross & Salamandra. Yo únicamente juego con los personajes que _Jo_ nos regaló. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación.

 _Disfruten de la lectura como lo he hecho yo escribiendo..._

 **Delegados de Hogwarts**

 **Capítulo VIII: El otro lado del Slytherin**

Hermione se miró nuevamente en el espejo, sintiéndose torpe y ridícula por preocuparse tanto en su aspecto.

 _¿Qué te mortifica?_ se preguntó mientras se mordía el labio inferior _. Es solamente una cena para despedir y darle la bienvenida al año. No es una cita_ , se recordó.

Draco amablemente le había cedido el baño de su Sala Común para que pudiera arreglarse en su habitación después sin problema.

Es todo un caballero reconoció la chica, mientras se quitaba la blusa muggle rosada y probaba con una azul cielo. Los últimos días que había pasado con el rubio habían sido de ensueño y eso le preocupaba demasiado. ¿Y si era una apuesta? ¿Y si sólo estaba jugando con ella?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza mientras optaba por su última opción, un vestido azul con flores rosas, colores pasteles muy femeninos, lo combinó todo con unas zapatillas color miel, su cabello recogido con un pasador negro de un solo lado y unos aretes muy discretos. Sencilla.

Vio su reloj muggle y se dio cuenta de que sólo faltaban cinco minutos para las diez de la noche. Draco la había citado a esa hora en la Torre de Astronomía y ciertamente ya iba tarde. ¿Y si él no acudía? ¿Y si sólo era una broma y luego se burlaba de ella? No se creía capaz de poder soportarlo, pero tampoco iba a dejar que se burlara de ella. Le echaría una maldición sin pensarlo.

 **9:59**

Hermione se rascó la nuca, se guardó la varita en una de sus bolsitas y muy nerviosa salió del lugar para irse a la Torre de Astronomía. Tuvo cuidado de no toparse con ningún alumno de Hogwarts o con algún maestro. Tomó los lugares menos transitados y fue muy precavida con el sonido de sus pasos. Cuando finalmente llegó a las escaleras que la llevarían hasta el lugar, se detuvo. Iba retrasada por menos de cinco minutos. Él ya debería estar ahí. Pero, ¿y si no estaba?

Hermione se sacudió toda inseguridad y comenzó a subir las escaleras, sintiendo que cada paso que daba duraba una eternidad. Giró la perilla de la puerta con suavidad y entró al salón para luego dirigirse a la parte donde tomaban los exámenes al aire libre.

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo.

Draco estaba viendo el cielo estrellado, seguramente viendo fijamente la luna que resplandecía en esa última noche del año. Vestía con un traje negro, perfectamente peinado y con las manos en los bolsillos. Pero no solamente eso detuvo el corazón de Hermione.

En la explanada que comúnmente estaba vacía, habían hecho aparecer una pequeña mesa redonda para dos personas, el mantel era verde y en el centro reposaba una llama permanente encerrada en un cristal ovalado. La luna alumbraba perfectamente el lugar y el centro de mesa ayudaba también para su visión.

Hermione carraspeó ligeramente para anunciar su llegada. Draco inmediatamente volteó para sonreírle y también para tragar en seco.

—Luces increíble—dijo él rápidamente, acercándose a ella—Angelical, Granger.

Hermione se sintió cohibida ante sus palabras ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que él le dijera ese tipo de cosas. Vio a hacia otra parte mientras sonreía.

—Es perfecto este lugar en las noches. —dijo ella acercándose al barandal, apoyando ambas manos y mirando el cielo estrellado.

—No tiene comparación contigo—susurró Draco más para sí mismo que para Hermione.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—Que creí que no ibas a venir —cambió de tema, poniéndose a su lado, haciendo que sus codos chocaran.

Hermione le envió una mirada furibunda.

—Han sido menos de diez minutos. —recriminó y luego añadió en voz baja: —Yo creí que sería una broma tuya todo esto.

Draco resopló, ofendido.

—Por supuesto que pensaste eso.

Hermione posó su mano en su brazo, no estando de humor para comenzar una pelea. Además, ella ya se había dado cuenta de las reacciones que él tenía cuando ella lo tocaba, sabía que podía tranquilizarlo o apasionarlo, dependiendo cómo y en qué situaciones lo tocara. Era otra de las cosas que le encantaba a ella, se sentía poderosa. Pero también era su punto débil porque Draco tenía ese mismo poder sobre ella.

—No quiero pelear contigo y tener la razón al final—dijo sonriente, ganándose una mirada fulminante como respuesta—Mejor dime qué cenaremos porque muero de hambre—le sonrió tiernamente, aun tocándole el hombro.

Draco miró los terrenos de Hogwarts que se veían desde sus alturas, tratando de ignorar todo lo malo que había hecho en ese mismo lugar. Esa noche se la quería dedicar por completo a Hermione, no quería arruinar nada.

Se separó del barandal de concreto para luego ponerse frente a ella y acorralarla. La miró intensamente por lo que le pareció una eternidad, no se cansaba de mirarla, era fascinante hacerlo. Le encantaba lo sencilla que era, lo hermosa que se veía en ese vestidito de niña buena que había usado para él. Esa idea lo ponía como loco. Ella se había arreglado para verlo a él. Estaban teniendo otra cita.

Lentamente, posó una mano en su cintura y otra en su barbilla, alzándola suavemente para alcanzarla hasta su boca. Descubrió feliz que ella le correspondía enseguida, abriendo la boca para darle paso a su lengua y así profundizar aún más el beso. Se apoyó contra su cuerpo, sintiéndola estremecerse de placer contra él. Lo volvía loco, lo volvía loco y apenas y pasaban de besos profundos. ¿Cómo era ella capaz de provocar tanto placer en tan poco?

Llevó su mano a su cuello, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel contra su mano, girando de vez en cuando su cabeza para darle ritmo al beso, comparando el sabor con los manjares más deliciosos jamás probados.

 _Ella era suya_. Solamente suya y tendría que ser así siempre. No soportaría la idea de que ella se besara con alguien más.

Con ese pensamiento, Draco se juró así mismo nunca estropear esa oportunidad con la castaña. Y por ello, aunque de verdad disfrutaba besarla y podía hacerlo toda la noche entera, quería demostrarle que podía cortejarla como ella se merecía.

Se separó de sus labios con extremada lentitud, aún con los ojos cerrados, pegando su frente contra la suya.

—Creo que deberíamos comenzar a cenar—susurró. La sintió asentir y tomándola de la mano la llevó a la mesita. Le sacó la silla para ayudarla a sentarse y luego hizo lo mismo. — ¿Qué se te antoja comer?

Hermione lo pensó un momento, aunque le tomó cierto tiempo concentrarse. Su mente todavía estaba en el sabor exquisito que tenían los labios de Draco, la sensación que tuvo al tenerlo tan pegado a ella. Increíble, embriagante.

—Hace mucho que no como spaghetti con carne—le dijo distraída.

—Spaghetti será—musitó en una sonrisa de lado— ¿Y para tomar, señorita?

Hermione frunció las cejas, divertida y curiosa.

—Cerveza de mantequilla.

Vio asentir con la cabeza al rubio y en menos de un minuto había dos platillos de spaghetti con carne perfectamente decorados y de buenas porciones frente suyo.

— ¿Y las bebidas?

 _¡Pluf!_ Dos cervezas de mantequilla.

—Es increíble, ¿me vas a decir el truco?

Draco negó con la cabeza, tomando su tenedor para comenzar a comer.

—Quizá luego.

Los dos jóvenes magos se dispusieron a comer y beber animadamente, intercambiando opiniones acerca de temas controversiales en el mundo de los magos -casi peleándose por dar cada quien su punto de vista-, confesando gustos culposos y riéndose de alguna anécdota graciosa que les haya ocurrido.

— ¿Alguna razón especial de haber elegido este lugar? —preguntó Hermione bebiendo un poco más de su cerveza, casi media hora después de haber comenzado la velada.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Escuché que la directora McGonagall compró fuegos pirotécnicos al gemelo Weasley para darle la bienvenida al año nuevo y creí que este sería el lugar perfecto para verlo y quise compartirlo contigo.

El corazón de Hermione se hinchó de cariño.

— ¿Por qué no estás en casa con tu madre?—preguntó ella, acercándose a él por encima de la mesa.

Draco trató de no mirarle el pecho, pero le estaba resultando imposible. Por la posición en la que se encontraba, sólo hacía que se le notaran más. Qué sufrimiento.

—Es mi último año aquí. Quise disfrutarlo—mintió, viendo hacia otro lado para no caer en la tentación y para que ella no pudiera vislumbrar la mentira en sus ojos.

—Me pasa lo mismo. —le dio la razón Hermione, distraída.

— ¿Quieres postre?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, negando.

—He comido demasiado —se excusó.

Draco se paró de su lugar y le tendió una mano a Hermione.

—En ese caso, baila conmigo hasta que se termine el año.

Hermione lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de descifrar si era una broma o no pero en los ojos grises del rubio se veían las ganas de que ella le tomara la mano. Sin hacerlo aún, ella se levantó.

Y por arte de magia la mesa y las sillas desaparecieron, dejando la explanada vacía y libre de cualquier cosa para que ambos pudieran bailar y moverse por todo el lugar.

—No hay música —se quejó la chica.

—Imaginemos que sí —rezongó Draco sin dejar de darle la mano. Vio que la castaña suspiró una vez viendo hacia al cielo y le tendió la mano, fue entonces cuando Draco se percató de esa cicatriz que lo había atormentado ese día. Pero lo había olvidado por completo y la castaña raramente tenía los brazos al descubierto. Ahora recordaba por qué.

La palabra " _sangresucia_ " se vislumbraba en su antebrazo como una cicatriz con textura y letras feas. Letras de su muy desquiciada y asquerosa tía Bellatrix.

Draco retrocedió unos pasos, dejando así caer la mano de la castaña al vacío. Él no pudo ver la cara de decepción que puso ella porque Draco estaba demasiado ocupado sintiéndose mierda consigo mismo. No se encontraba en ese lugar. No estaba en la Torre de Astronomía con Hermione.

Sus pensamientos lo habían transportado a ese día que el famoso Trío de Oro llegó a su mansión. Los carroñeros los habían atrapado y los habían llevado hasta ahí ya que tenían la sospecha de que uno era Harry Potter, y para comprobarlo le pidieron a Draco que lo verificara. Por una u otra razón, sepa Merlín, ese día Malfoy tenía la vena sensible en toda su potencia y había dudado en rectificarle a su familia sobre la verdadera identidad de Potter. Sabía que era él. Lo había sabido desde el momento en que vio a Granger y al pelirrojo. No había manera de equivocarse.

Algo en su interior se había encendido ese día, una urgencia porque ellos se fueran de ahí, que ella se fuera de ese lugar que sólo significaba una cosa para ella: muerte.

Intentó retrasar todo plan maniático de su tía Bella y de su muy desesperado padre Lucius, pero cuando Bellatrix vio la espada de Godric Gryffindor toda paciencia desapareció en ella. Hizo que Colagusano se llevara a San Potter y Weezebly a los calabozos mientras interrogaba a Hermione sobre su último hechizo.

Le había pedido a su madre irse a otra habitación, le había pedido ir a los calabozos a "vigilar" a los "invitados" como Voldemort se empeñaba en llamarlos pero Lucius había negado la petición. Así que se sentó frente a una de las grandes ventanas de su mansión, apoyó los codos en la mesa y se presionó la cabeza con las manos cuando ella comenzó a gritar.

" _No, por favor, no"_

Escuchaba que suplicaba y por repuesta lo único que ella obtenía eran risas histéricas.

¿Qué había pensado en ese momento? No quería estar ahí, no quería ser él. No quería existir. Naturalmente, no sentía nada más que pena ajena por la castaña y definitivamente quería detener su sufrimiento. Carajo, inclusive había sentido ganas de abrazarla, consolarla y mentirle diciendo que todo estaría bien. Pero no pudo. Y jamás se iba a perdonar eso. Y se sintió aún más estúpido cuando recordó las miles de veces que la llamó así aún después de haberla visto pasar por ese suplicio.

—Malfoy, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó ella después de unos segundos que le parecieron eternos. Comenzaba a preocuparse por la salud mental del rubio ya que tenía la mirada perdida y hacía un gesto de profundo dolor. —Malfoy —repitió, tomándolo del brazo y cuando lo hizo este se alejó.

Hermione reprimió una mueca de dolor ante ese gesto. ¿Qué esperaba después de todo? No, pero si él había pedido bailar, ¿no? ¿Qué le pasaba?

— ¿Vuelves de repente a ser ese Malfoy prepotente y grosero? —preguntó molesta cruzándose de brazos.

Draco le dio la espalda sin dirigirle la palabra, apoyándose en el barandal de concreto. Estaba consciente de la mirada dolida de Hermione, pero ¿cómo podía tocarla luego de acordarse de eso?

Pensó que ella se iría y eso sería lo mejor, ¿no? Había olvidado por completo el tipo de monstro que era.

— ¿Entonces aquí termina? —susurró Hermione a sus espaldas acercándose lentamente, temiendo a cualquier reacción de rechazo por parte del rubio.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, negándose más para sí mismo la posibilidad de remediarlo.

Al final, ella se acercó a él. Pero sin tocarlo.

—Al menos déjame quedarme aquí a mirar los fuegos artificiales de George —volvió a hablar ella.

Y entonces él ya no lo resistió. La tomó en sus brazos y aspiró con fuerza.

—Lo siento, Granger, realmente lo siento. —casi sollozó. —La culpa me mata y me siento peor al haberlo olvidado hasta hoy.

Hermione se separó del abrazo para poder mirarlo, no entendía nada y entonces Draco tomó su brazo y señaló esa cicatriz.

La bruja levantó las cejas como respuesta, entendiéndolo todo, quizá recordando ese día y eso hizo sentir doblemente mal al rubio. Lo que menos quería era que ella recordara ese episodio de su vida, quería borrarlo y ponerle un bello recuerdo en su lugar.

—No tuviste la culpa de eso, Malfoy. No podías hacer nada. —dijo ella después de unos segundos tomando a Draco con ambas manos para que la mirara. Le costó mucho concentrarse con esos ojos grises llenos de mortificación, dolor y culpa. ¿Significaba eso que ella le importaba mucho?

No, pensó Hermione, es solamente que no puede con su conciencia. Cree que todo es su culpa.

—Ese día nos diste la ventaja a nosotros. Nos diste tiempo para poder escapar.

—Me enfrenté a ustedes, Granger —negó el rubio, tomando las manos de ella para quitarlas pero al sentirlas frías se las llevó a su pecho para tratar de calentarlas, eso fue más un acto inconsciente, ni siquiera notó cuando lo hizo. Pero Hermione sí. —Tuve un duelo con Potter y Weezebly.

Hermione suspiró tratando de ganar paciencia.

—Estoy segura que de haber podido hacer algo, lo hubieras hecho. —volvió a tratar de calmar su pena con voz suave.

—Ese es el problema. Pude haber hecho algo.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—Pude haberme puesto en su lugar. Luchar con ustedes, ayudarte a huir. Matar a mi tía mientras te torturaba. Carajo —se desesperó, llevándose las manos al cabello, revolviéndolo en el proceso. —Puedo recordar cómo gritabas, Granger. —se acercó nuevamente, tomando el rostro de Hermione en sus manos, acunándolo con cuidado pero ejerciendo cierta presión —Debí haber evitado que te hicieran esa cicatriz, pero sólo me quedé sentado escuchando cómo pedías ayuda. No merezco esto. No merezco... —soltó su rostro —No merezco tocarte, ni tu amabilidad ni los tratos que me das. Carajo, Granger, ni siquiera merezco que me mires.

Se alejó otra vez, dándole la espalda y golpeando la puerta de madera de la entrada del salón.

Hermione se acercó a él alarmada al ver que goleaba varias veces la puerta, lastimándose.

—Si ese día luchabas con nosotros, luchabas también contra tus padres, Draco. —se puso entre él y la puerta, sin atreverse a tocarlo aún. — ¿Sabes lo que les hubiera pasado a tus padres después de que tú los abandonaras por irte con nosotros? —preguntó ella con seriedad, casi regañándolo. —Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, eso está claro, Draco —este sentía su corazón derretirse cada que ella pronunciaba su nombre. No podía negarle nada cuando ella pronunciaba su nombre con suavidad, casi se atrevería a decir que con gusto. —Voldemort hubiera asesinado a tus padres por tu traición, tú madre ahora mismo no estaría viva y tú estarías viviendo con la culpa y me atrevo a decir que con un excesivo odio hacia mí, hacia Ron y muchísimo más odio hacia Harry.

Draco se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared del salón mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.

—Vivirías marginadamente, con amargura. No podrías sentirte seguro de una segunda oportunidad en lo que respecta tu vida porque siempre vivirías con el fantasma de la muerte de tus padres, sintiéndote por siempre culpable.

—Así me siento contigo, Granger —escupió las palabras, enojado.

Ella negó con la cabeza dulcemente y se sentó junto a él, lo miró como si de un niño de ocho años se tratase.

—Te pasaste al bando bueno justo a tiempo. Las cosas pasaron como tenían que pasar y Draco, ese día para mí fue una gran lección. —Le dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos de manera distraída y miraba su perfil griego con intensidad —Aprendí que estoy dispuesta a dar absolutamente todo por las personas que quiero, por las personas importantes para mí y sobretodo, estoy dispuesta a todo por las cosas que me parecen correctas, por defender mis ideales y causas justas. Volvería a pasar ese día sin negarlo si con eso defiendo y no dejo que nadie pisotee lo que soy.

Draco la escuchó de manera atenta, grabando cada una de las palabras que ella le dijo. Ella no estaba muerta como lo hubiera estado su madre en el ejemplo que ella le dio. Entonces, ¿por qué pasar una vida lamentando lo sucedido y diciéndose que no la merecía cuando podía pasarse la vida remediando ese día y luchando para merecerla aunque sea un poquito?

Entonces, decidido se lanzó a su regazo y la abrazó como la comodidad le permitió.

—Lo siento —susurró una y otra vez mientras ella lo acariciaba con ternura —Tienes que decir que me perdonas o no pararé de decirte que en serio lo lamento.

Hermione suspiró.

—Lo hago, Malfoy. Desde hace mucho tiempo que te he perdonado todo.

Y con eso, casi al mismo tiempo que el rubio se lanzaba a sus labios, los increíbles fuegos artificiales estallaron en el cielo y juntos le dieron la bienvenida al año nuevo.

—George sí que se lució —murmuró Hermione entre los brazos de un rubio más tranquilo pero más pensativo del cual sólo obtuvo un resoplido como respuesta.

—Es un pobretón más en la larga lista de los pobretones Weasley —le dijo con cierta arrogancia mientras acariciaba con el dedo índice una de las mejillas de la castaña y disfrutaban del show.

Hermione se incorporó ante semejante respuesta.

— ¿Estás de broma, Malfoy? —Le preguntó con las cejas fruncidas, y con la mirada que ponía cada vez que estaba lista para argumentar —No existe niño en el mundo mágico que no haya escuchado de Sortilegios Weasley —comenzó diciendo muy orgullosa — ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Por supuesto que no lo sabes ya que has dicho una estupidez. —Continuó sarcástica mientras Draco la miraba con un indicio de sonrisa en el rostro —Significa que George se ha hecho tan rico que puede mantener a sus padres, a Ginny y a todos los integrantes Weasley sin preocuparse si esa fortuna alcanzará para sus hijos, o sus nietos, o sus bisnietos o sus tataranietos o sus...

Draco la hizo callar con un sonoro beso.

—Uno de ellos puede ser el mismísimo Ministro y yo seguiré viéndolos como pobretones —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros, ganándose con suspiro exasperado por parte de la castaña. —Aunque si eso pasara, me iría del país.

—Eres imposible.

—Tú lo eres.

Hermione rodó los ojos y decidió mejor ignorar al rubio y disfrutar de los últimos fuegos artificiales y no opuso resistencia cuando Draco la jaló nuevamente a su regazo.

...

Los dos jóvenes magos entraron a su Sala Común ya de madrugada. Hermione somnolienta y con los zapatos en sus manos se fue directo hacia las escaleras para llegar a su habitación y dormirse al fin. Draco la siguió de cerca, no queriendo separarse de ella en ningún momento temiendo lo peor si eso sucedía.

 _¿Desde cuándo me volví tan dependiente de una chica?_ Pensó extrañado, pero no haciendo nada para contrariar la pregunta.

Hermione llegó a su habitación y se volteó para despedirse del rubio, lo vio con la camisa blanca medio desabotonada y con el saco negro en uno de sus hombros. La miraba expectante.

—Ha sido una gran noche —le dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Él asintió con el cabeza, dudoso de qué podría responderle.

—Buenas noches —dijo ella luego de una pausa silenciosa, comenzaba a cerrar la puerta cuando la mano de Draco la detuvo.

—Quiero dormirme abrazándote —susurró él con los ojos cerrados.

Hermione sintió como su corazón se detuvo para luego latir con fuerza y rapidez. ¿Qué había dicho?

—Sólo abrazarte y saber en todo momento que estas viva, que estás bien. —casi parecía una súplica el tono de su voz.

¿Y cómo iba a resistirse? Hermione sin decir nada, tomó al chico de la mano y lo adentró a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Su habitación estaba iluminada por una de las lámparas que tenía en sus mesitas de noche. No había tanta luz. Su cama estaba perfectamente arreglada y en sí, su habitación mantenía cierta esencia a limpio, libros y flores. Draco no había estado ahí desde hace bastante tiempo, y estaba encantado de poder estar ahí nuevamente.

Vio como Hermione alzaba las distintas cobijas de la cama para que ellos pudieran entran y cubrirse.

Draco se quitó los zapatos y tiró su saco en una de las sillas que ella tenía por ahí, estuvo a punto de quitarse los pantalones para mayor comodidad pero no quería espantar a la castaña así que sólo depositó su varita en la mesita de noche. Entró a la cama y luego le tendió la mano a Hermione para que hiciera lo mismo. La vio temblar, quitarse los aretes y poner los zapatos en su lugar para luego situarse junto a él. Draco sin atreverse a pedirle permiso por miedo a que Hermione se lo pensara demasiado la volteó para abrazarla y que su espalda quedara pegado a su pecho. Ella no se quejó ni hizo ningún amago negativo. Sintió su respiración ligeramente agitada al principio pero conforme pasaba el tiempo su respiración se hacía cada vez más acompasada hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño.

Draco estaba siendo adormecido por la tranquilidad que le daba la respiración de Hermione, la paz que le brindaba tenerla tan pegada a él, se sentía infinitamente tranquilo y agradecido con ella. Hundió su nariz en su cuello y se puso feliz al aspirar ese aroma que lo volvía loco.

Todo lo malo se iba cuando la tenía entre sus brazos.

...

Harry no pudo contenerse hasta regresar a Hogwarts y eso significaba que tenía que hablar con Ginny de inmediato. Los señores Weasley estaban fuera de la casa esa mañana y Ron aún dormía así que creyó perfecto ese momento para hacerlo.

Muy decidido se dirigió al cuarto de la pelirroja y tocó un par de veces hasta que su futura ex novia le abrió tallándose los ojos.

—Harry —pronunció su nombre en medio de un bostezo — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has visto la hora?

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo directamente, con las cejas fruncidas.

 _Oh, no_. Pensó Ginny, _¿era posible que él supiera? No, imposible._

—De acuerdo, Harry, pero antes me gustaría decirte algo y quitarme la pijama.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Te espero por el gallinero.

La vio asentir con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta para esperarla afuera.

Harry estaba casi por el gallinero, sentado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a recordar cada momento que había pasado junto a Ginny. Tenía que admitir que no eran muchos, pero en cada uno de ellos lo había hecho sentir bien, feliz, amado. Pero no pleno. No del todo.

Recordó la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, el como ella fue la única que se le acercó para consolarlo frente a todo el colegio de Hogwarts. Fue la única vez que Hermione no estuvo ahí para él, pero según le contó la castaña después fue que no se sentía bienvenida al dolor que él estaba expresando en ese momento. Sin embargo, fue cuando más necesitaba de ella, de su paz, de esa tranquilidad que sólo Hermione podía brindarle. Y que Ginny acudiera en su lugar lo aturdió, lo dejó a la deriva. Lo confundió y el cariño por la pelirroja incrementó enormemente. Su aroma a flores, a casa, el que tanto le recordaba a La Madriguera le inundó todos los sentidos y no se sintió solo. Ginny eso representaba para él, esa oportunidad segura que te daba de tener y formar una gran familia feliz. Pero, ¿eso era totalmente suficiente? ¿No se estaba dejando engañar por lo que tanto había anhelado en su vida? ¿Era la indicada?

Si bien Ginny no había estado siempre presente en sus peores momentos por una u otra razón, sí que lo intentó. Porque era valiente, poderosa y determinada. Era una mujer hermosa, inteligente y maravillosa. ¿Cómo podía engañarla de esta forma? No la merecía.

Ginny merecía a un hombre que sólo pensara en ella. No a medias, no un poquito, no de manera parcial. No como él lo hacía. No con esas dudas y con el nombre de otra mujer en su corazón. Ella debía tener su oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que realmente la quisiera.

—Harry—musitó Ginny—Oh, aquí estás.

Llegó a su encuentro, se sentó junto a él y ambos miraron hacia La Madriguera por unos instantes, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de ese nuevo día.

—Ginny, —comenzó Harry sin nerviosismo.

—No, primero yo hablaré, Harry, porque la culpa me está matando lentamente.

Harry la miró ceñudo. ¿Qué quería decir?

—Sé que las cosas entre nosotros desde hace tiempo ya no son las mismas. Para ser exactos, desde que emprendiste esa búsqueda con Ron y Hermione. —habló con suavidad pero la voz le temblaba ligeramente—Después, cuando regresaste, te dio el mismo gusto de verme tanto como si fuera una hermana más en la familia. Y no dije nada, porque creí que estaba delirando, porque era una tontería pensar en ese tipo de cosas cuando una guerra estaba ocurriendo ahí afuera.

Harry se sintió incómodo al verla lagrimear y cuando intentó pasar su brazo por sus hombros para pegarla a su pecho ella negó con la cabeza.

—Neville fue de mucha ayuda. Él enfrentó a los hermanos Carrow, a Snape, ayudó a la profesora McGonagall y encontró la manera de refugiar a la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts que ya no resistían las torturas—decía medio sonriente, como si estuviera recordando algo —Él fue básicamente tu reemplazo. Era el único que mantenía intacta su fe hacia ti, hacia Ron y Hermione. Todos me aturdían con miles de preguntas, si tenía contacto contigo, si me habías dicho tus planes, si sabía algo...

Suspiró.

—Me decían que no fuera una egoísta y que les diera información, que todos estábamos de tu parte. Y no me creyeron hasta casi el final cuando vieron que estaba igual de desesperada que ellos.

Harry sabía perfectamente a que se refería. Los alumnos de Hogwarts, aunque nunca sus intenciones fueran malas, al menos de la mayoría de ellos, tendían a ser muy agresivos sin darse cuenta. Y juzgaban sin antes saber o ponerse en el lugar de los otros. El miedo podía sacar lo peor de todos. Y ellos estaban aterrados.

—Neville y yo nos volvimos muy cercanos. De todos los que quedaban, nosotros éramos los que más creíamos en ti, por así decirlo, fuimos los que más te conocimos. A ti, Ron y Hermione.

Se quedaron en silencio. Harry no se había puesto a pensar demasiado acerca de cómo las cosas habían estado en Hogwarts mientras él estuvo fuera. Pero supuso que no debió ponerse para nada fácil.

—En fin, —continuó la chica—entendí que al regresar tu prioridad no iba a ser yo, al menos no hasta que el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado estuviera muerto.

Harry frunció el ceño molesto, ¿por qué no decir su nombre? Voldemort había muerto. Harry frunció aún más el ceño cuando sintió como un cosquilleo en su cicatriz.

 _¿Él...? No_ , pensó Harry _, es imposible_.

—... así que cuando todo acabó yo creí que estarías más entusiasmado respecto a nuestra relación.

Harry enfocó a Ginny nuevamente, perdiéndose de la mitad de su discurso. Se regañó así mismo mentalmente, diciéndose que no podía pensar en esas estupideces. Era imposible, totalmente. El cosquilleo fuera puramente su imaginación. Así pues, más tranquilo, se dispuso a escuchar a la pelirroja totalmente.

—Sé que te gusta _ella_.

No dijo su nombre.

—Siempre lo temí.

Harry comenzó a tensarse.

—Y sé que el sentimiento es mutuo.

 _Algo_ _así_ , pensó Harry, afligido al recordar a Hermione yéndose tras Malfoy.

—Y sé que ninguno de los dos hizo algo que le faltara al respeto a nuestra relación, Harry—la vio apretar los labios—Nada que no hicieran desde antes de esta relación o nada que hicieran a propósito para lastimarme a mí o a Ron.

Harry se sintió aliviado al escuchar las palabras de Ginny. Sí, nunca hizo nada de eso al propósito. No fue algo planeado. Es más, se podría decir que él ni siquiera quería. Simplemente pasó.

Simplemente pasó demasiado tiempo a solas con Hermione durante una de las épocas más conflictivas en su vida. Simplemente pasó. Simplemente Hermione aparecía de repente cada vez que él cerraba los ojos. Aparecía ante sus ojos cada vez que veía un libro, olía uno o alguien hablaba de estudios. De repente, Hermione se comenzó a colar entre sus pensamientos de manera alarmante.

De repente, absolutamente todo se trataba de ella.

—Pero yo sí.

¿Qué había dicho?

—No entendí tu punto de vista hasta ahora y sé que nunca te podré hacer feliz, Harry. Y creo que tú tampoco me podrás hacer feliz a mí, al menos no si estás enamorado de otra mujer..., yo...

 _¿Ella qué?_ Pensó Harry.

—Detente, ¿qué has dicho? —preguntó lo más calmado posible, tratando de no enojarse por algo que a lo mejor escuchó mal.

Ginny vio hacia otro lugar, lejos de la mirada penetrante del ojiverde.

—Yo sí le falté al respeto a nuestra relación, Harry.

Harry sintió que la garganta se le cerraba. ¿Ella qué? ¡¿Ella qué?!

—Tú me ignorabas tanto. Estabas tan al pendiente de ella, que yo no...—se calló de repente, limpiándose furiosamente las lágrimas del rostro. — ¡No seas hipócrita! —Gritó y Harry pegó un saltito— ¡Sé que no debí engañarte mientras estábamos juntos! ¿Pero qué hubieras hecho tú sí veías al amor de tu vida irse con otra persona?

 _Ir corriendo tras ella_ , respondió mentalmente Harry, enfurecido. Él se había estado conteniendo las ganas de besar a Hermione porque demasiado infiel y mal se sentía consigo mismo de sólo pensarlo para que ella venga y le diga que lo hizo. No era justo. Para ninguno de los dos.

— ¡De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haber terminado esta relación desde muchísimo antes! —siguió gritando mientras corría hacia La Madriguera.

Harry suspiró, arrancado un poco del césped que estaba ahí para luego echarlo hacia un lado. Apoyó su espalda contra el árbol y vio cómo Ginny subía furiosa hasta llegar a su habitación.

Vaya desastre, pensó mientras se levantaba e iba en pos de Ginny.

...

Draco abrió los ojos de repente. Alarmado y asustado por la pesadilla que acababa de tener, quiso moverse para asegurarse de que podía ya que en su sueño estaba paralizado y sus padres, su tía Bella y el mismísimo Voldemort le preguntaban por qué se negaba a responder sus mensajes, pero cuando quiso cerciorarse de que estaba en Hogwarts un cuerpo menudo y cálido le impidió moverse. Y esto, en lugar de asustarlo lo calmó rápidamente. En seguida, un torrente de imágenes comenzaron a llegar a su mente, todas eran imágenes de la noche que había pasado junto a ella. Y ahora...

Ella estaba entre sus brazos.

Draco sonrió de oreja a oreja sin poder evitarlo. En algún momento de la noche, se habían movido y él había quedado boca arriba con ella en su pecho, con brazo extendido por su cuerpo, aprisionándolo de la manera más angelical del mundo. Él podría quedarse ahí lo que le quedaban de sus días. ¿Cómo pagarle esta sensación? ¿Cómo? Y de repente, recordó el obsequio que le tenía preparado para la velada anterior.

Con agilidad y cuidado de no mover a Hermione para que no se levantara, comenzó a hurgar entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Y ahí estaba.

Era una cajita verde de terciopelo que guardaba un collar especialmente para ella. Había estado averiguando qué flor le gustaba a la castaña pero ella no tenía una en particular, le gustaban todas siempre y cuando no fueran arrancadas de su lugar y pudieran seguir existiendo de manera natural.

Así pues, decidió buscar una que se asemejara a ella. Y el diente de león fue la respuesta.

Era una flor hermosa de manera única, salvaje, libre y lo más importante: no podías comprarlas en ninguna parte. Justamente como Hermione, y esperaba él de todo corazón que entendiera su intención.

Era un collar. Sólo para ella. Hecho por él mismo. La flor estaba dentro de un cristal transparente, de tamaño mediano para que el efecto del movimiento pudiera apreciarse mejor.

Draco miró por la ventana de la chica y vio el cielo de un color rosáceo, casi azul. Estaba amaneciendo.

Sintió a la castaña removerse un poco en su pecho y Draco guardó el collar nuevamente para tener las manos libres y abrazarla cómodamente. Pensó que lo mejor sería darle el regalo cuando despertaran.

Al menos unas cinco horas después.

...

—Ginny.

 _Toc, toc_.

—Por favor, abre la puerta. Necesitamos hablar.

 _Toc, toc._

— ¿Vas a echarme en cara lo mala que fui? ¿Lo zorra que me comporté?—gritó en respuesta y Harry temió que alguien más pudiera escucharla.

Llevaba más de tres horas yendo y viniendo por su habitación para convencerla de dejarlo entrar y terminar la conservación. Y esa era la primera vez que le respondía.

— ¡Diablos, Ginevra!—musitó Harry perdiendo la paciencia— ¡Jamás pensaría eso de ti! No estoy muy contento con la noticia, pero ¿qué más merecía después de lo que yo te hice pasar? No justifico tus actos, tampoco los míos. Ambos tenemos la culpa.

Ginny entre abrió la puerta, dejando ver la mitad de su rostro. Que por cierto, estaba rojo por el llanto.

Harry le sonrió tímidamente y ella lo dejó pasar. Al fin.

—No estoy enfurecido—mintió Harry, pero sinceramente no estaba de humor para hacer de su enojo un show público. Era algo que él iba a saborear en silencio. —Tampoco estoy complacido, ¿eh?—se sentó en la cama de la chica—No quiero que nos distanciemos, Ginny. Yo...

Ginny estaba cruzada de brazos, viendo por su ventana el paisaje. Afuera estaba luminoso, era un hermoso día. Era como si el mundo se riera de su desgracia.

—Eres mi amiga, Ginny, yo...

—No, Harry. No digas más. —lo interrumpió desde su lugar. —Necesito tiempo para asimilar todo esto.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Y tú necesitas esperar un día antes de regresar a Hogwarts para hablar con Ron.

Y sin decir nada, Harry se escabulló para hablar con Ron de una vez por todas.

...

Hermione abrió los ojos porque los rayos solares le pegaban de lleno en el rostro. Comenzó a parpadear pesadamente cuando se dio cuenta que su cabeza se movía al ritmo de una respiración acompasada.

 _Oh_ , gimió internamente, presa del pánico. ¡Estaba en la cama con Draco Malfoy! Contó hasta diez para tranquilizarse y no comenzar a hiperventilar, era obvio que el rubio estaba dormido y no quería despertarlo.

Movió la cabeza ligeramente para verlo desde su lugar. Y con la imagen que se encontró era algo que le quedaría en su memoria para siempre. Nunca había visto a Draco dormir tan pacíficamente. Incluso se veía más joven, más atractivo si era posible. Más inocente.

Poseída por un impulso levantó con suavidad su mano libre para llevarlo al rostro del rubio y delinearlo con cariño.

Estaba tan entretenida haciéndolo, tan entregada y fascinada con la belleza del rubio que no se percató cuando este comenzó a sonreír de lado.

— ¿Te diviertes, Granger?—preguntó de repente, con voz ligeramente pastosa por el sueño.

La bruja pegó un salto, casi cayéndose de la cama de no haber sido salvada por la rapidez de Draco.

—No quise asustarte —dijo en modo de disculpa. Por la fuerza ejercida en ella, había hecho sin querer -o quizá no- que se pusiera encima de él. —No te ves tan mal desde aquí —bromeó.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada para luego enterrar su rostro en su cuello, roja como un tomate.

Escuchó la risa que cada vez le parecía más familiar a la castaña muy cerca de su oído.

—Te tengo un mini obsequio—sintió sus manos en su cintura y su voz fue una caricia suave a su piel.

Ella negó con la cabeza, aferrándose como pudo a su escondite.

—Granger—dijo tratando de que su voz sonara amenazadora pero estaba más que divertido con la situación. —No me hagas obligarte a mirarme.

—Oblígame. —lo retó. —Tengo brazos fuertes y estoy totalmente aferrada a ti. No tienes oportunidad, Malfoy.

Draco rió nuevamente, llevando sus manos de su cintura hasta un poco más abajito de sus pechos, y sabiendo que esto la alarmaría aflojó los brazos y así él pudo alzarla con facilidad para luego posicionarse encima suyo.

Hermione estaba acorralada. Sentía al rubio por todo su cuerpo, todo el sueño que había sentido hace unos momentos desapareció por completo. Unos ojos grises la miraban detenidamente, analizando cada detalle de su rostro.

Draco besó su frente y ella cerró los ojos por reflejo. Pero estaba muy quietecita, muy pendiente de no moverse ni un centímetro. El rubio no tenía todo su peso contra ella pero lo suficiente para que se sintiera cómodamente presionada. Le asustaban las ganas que tenía de mover su cuerpo contra el del rubio, que le soltara las manos para poder enterrarlas en su cabello mientras lo obligaba a besarla.

¿Qué había dicho? Por Merlín.

—Promete que no te moverás si te suelto de un lado—susurró Draco cerca de su oreja, sin despegar la mirada de ella.

— ¿Tanto me temes que me tienes que hacer jurar?—se burló y Draco alzó una ceja de manera inquisitiva.

—Sólo trataba de ser amable, Granger. Pero lo haremos a mi manera.

Y sin darle tiempo a replicar, se lanzó a sus labios.

...

— ¡ERES UN TRAIDOR! —gritó un pelirrojo lleno de furia en su interior, lanzándose hacia al azabache sin miramientos.

Harry se dejó golpear, creyendo que con eso Ron podía disminuir un poco su furia. Pero estaba bastante lejos de eso.

— ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?! —le golpeó el rostro y Harry sintió un agudo dolor en la nariz. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que golpearlo ahí? — ¡TODOS ESOS DÍAS YO ME HE ESTADO QUEJANDO CONTIGO DE POR QUÉ ELLA ME DEJÓ! ¡TE HAS ESTADO BURLANDO DE MÍ!

Ginny entró corriendo a la habitación, tratando de quitarle a Harry a Ron de encima y viéndose rendida usó su varita.

Harry tuvo la vista libre de Ron ya que este había saltado de un extremo a otro de la pequeña habitación.

— ¡Basta, Ronald! —gritó con voz potente Ginny, inclinándose hacia Harry.

Ron se incorporó sin problemas, dispuesto a lanzarse hacia él nuevamente pero Ginny, ágil como ella sola le lanzó un hechizo de protección. Impidiéndole el paso.

— ¡No lo defenderías si supieras lo que me ha dicho! —gritó con los ojos llorosos. Y Harry se sintió una basura pensando que quizá Ginny se pondría a despotricar contra él igual — ¡No lo quiero en mi casa! ¡Lo quiero fuera de aquí! ¡Me ha traicionado!

Cuando Harry escuchó esas palabras se preguntó si realmente merecía la pena haber confesado sus sentimientos y la sonrisa de Hermione apareció ante sus ojos.

Sí. Ella valía cualquier cosa.

Se incorporó con la ayuda de Ginny, preocupada de pies a cabeza.

—Realmente lamento que ella haya puesto fin a lo que tenían, Ron—dijo pausadamente—Yo nunca hubiera interferido o dicho algo que perjudicara su...

— ¡Eres un canalla! ¡No te creo nada!

Harry apretó los puños, muerto de dolor físico y sentimental.

—Debes saber que ella nunca te engañó. Apenas y descubrió recientemente que siente algo diferente por mí.

Ron abrió la boca para luego cerrarla nuevamente. Incrédulo.

—Valoro nuestra amistad. Jamás había tenido a un amigo como tú, Ron y realmente lamento que esto haya tenido que pasar—se detuvo, limpiándose una lagrima por debajo de sus gafas—Pero no pude controlarlo. De haber podido yo nunca me hubiera fijado en ella.

— ¿Por qué ella, Harry?—gimió Ron— ¿Por qué de todas tenía que ser ella? ¡TÚ LO TIENES TODO! ¡Y ella me eligió a mí antes que a ti!

Harry bajó la mirada y escuchó a Ginny sorber de la nariz.

—No tengo nada más que a ustedes—miró a Ginny, quien le apretó el hombro con fuerza, dándole a entender que la tenía. Pero no Ron, él negó con la cabeza furiosamente.

— ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¡NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER!

Harry asintió pesadamente con la cabeza, haciendo levitar su baúl y saliendo de la habitación de Ron. Ginny lo siguió.

—Puedes quedarte en mi habitación.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Le haré una visita a mi ahijado Teddy. Es buena idea.

Ginny más tranquila al escuchar eso lo acompañó a donde él podía aparecerse y con una última lastimera mirada lo vio irse.

...

Cuando Draco sintió que Hermione estaba lo suficientemente distraída con sus besos, le soltó una mano que llevó al cabello del rubio con avidez. Él rió entre besos y llevó su propia mano hasta su bolsillo para sacar el obsequio. Y así como comenzó a besarla, paró.

Hermione abrió los ojos pausadamente. Aun disfrutando.

—Espero que te guste.

Draco se había sentado en la cama y ella lo había igualado unos segundos más tarde para saber de qué se trataba. El rubio le explicó que él lo había hecho y todo lo que significaba. Sin decir palabra, Hermione se dio vuelta para que le pusieran el collar y cuando se dio vuelta... lo supo.

Supo por esa mirada expectante, llena de preocupación por si le había gustado o no el obsequio, por esa ansiedad bien expresada en esos ojos grises que... le gustaba.

Le gustaba Draco Malfoy.

—Es hermoso —susurró ella aún sin comprender del todo sus pensamientos y concentrándose en el collar.

Draco rió, primero de nervios y luego de felicidad. Y fue esa risa la que hizo que Hermione levantara el rostro para verlo reír.

Fue esa risa la que le confirmó el peor de todos sus temores.

Si seguían así ella corría el riesgo de terminar enamorada de un Slytherin.

Luna **HHr**

 **Notas** : Okay, mi justificante es: miles de trabajos en equipos, parcialitos, tareas, familia, pareja y libros. Lo quería subir desde ayer en la noche pero el sueño me venció.

En fin, aquí vemos que la relación de Draco y Hermione ya avanzó demasiado. Y que el pobre Harry ha hablado sin saber lo que le espera cuando regrese a Hogwarts. Pero bueno, luego veremos qué hará. Eso sí, para él era importante decir la verdad de una vez por todas. Y, ¿notaron que nunca le preguntó a Ginny con quién lo engañó? Pero más adelante lo sabrá.

Espero que les guste y perdónenme por tardar tanto, es un mes agitado. No abandonaré ninguna de mis historias y espero de todo corazón que ustedes tampoco me abandonen. ¡Besos!

P.d/ la imagen es el collar que Draco le regala a Hermione.

P.d2/ este capítulo ha sido el más largo de esta historia, yay.

P.d3/ ¿Notaron como Hermione no llama cita a los encuentros que tienen y Draco sí? :3 jeje


	9. Lo hecho, hecho está

**Disclaimer** : todos los personajes pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** , Warner Bross & Salamandra. Yo únicamente juego con los personajes que _Jo_ nos regaló. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación.

 _Disfruten de la lectura como lo he hecho yo escribiendo..._

 **Delegados de Hogwarts**

 **Capítulo IX** : Lo hecho, hecho está y no hay marcha atrás, ¿o sí?

Nunca había tenido un regreso así a Hogwarts jamás. Estaba abatido. El resto de las vacaciones se la había pasado con Andrómeda Tonks y su ahijado Teddy Lupin y por Merlín, como quería a ese pequeño. Él había sido su salvación a ese martirio que estaba viviendo.

Teddy era inteligente para la edad que tenía y aunque la mayoría del tiempo lloraba fuertemente Harry descubrió la manera de tranquilizarlo casi de inmediato. Había llegado a un genial acuerdo con la señora Tonks de visitar mucho más seguido al pequeño y ella estaba más que complacida de recibir ayudar por parte de Harry Potter. Ya tenía un lugar donde vivir. El ojiverde no quería decirlo en voz alta o pensarlo mucho pero estaba esperanzando con al fin poder encontrar un hogar fuera de Hogwarts.

Hogwarts. El hermoso y misterioso castillo que ahora asomaba a través de los árboles y la ventana del tren. Un tren que había tomado en compañía de su nueva y muy pequeña familia, en el que ahora viajaba solo. No había querido estar con alguien más en ninguno de los compartimientos del tren. No estaba listo para ver a nadie más. Ni siquiera cuando Ginny lo invitó a pasar al suyo, donde también se encontraba Ron y los otros chicos. Necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba pensar lo que le diría Hermione y la respuesta que él tenía preparada.

Había dos posibilidades. La primera era que Hermione estuviera lista para aceptar completamente que tenía sentimientos por él, esa posibilidad era su favorita y la más deseada. La segunda posibilidad era que sus sentimientos fueran meramente de gratitud y fraternales. Y esa era la peor de las posibilidades. Una atrocidad. La _más_ probable.

— ¿Qué no vienes, Harry?—preguntó Seamus al pasar por el compartimento. El aludido asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que tomaba su pequeña maleta. — ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? ¿Intensas? Escuché que Ginny y tú...

Se detuvo al ver el rostro abatido de su amigo.

—No quiero hablar del tema, en realidad. —murmuró sin ganas, deseando estar ya en su cama. El chico no dijo nada más y lo vislumbró alcanzar a Ron para tomar los carruajes.

Sus vacaciones habían sido lamentables, horribles y desastrosas. Omitiendo el tiempo que pasó con Teddy que había sido fenomenal, por lo demás, todo había sido una mierda.

Cartas monosilábicas de Hermione. Poca respuesta. Poca muestra de entusiasmo. Ron lo odiaba. Ginny le había sido infiel. La cicatriz le picaba más de lo normal... Tenía el ánimo por los suelos, quizá más abajo que eso.

...

Hermione bajaba con rapidez los escalones de su sala común. Hoy regresaban todos los chicos a Hogwarts y realmente estaba emocionada, le había parecido que fueron años desde la última vez que los vio. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Ginny y preguntarle cómo le había ido, incluso tenía ganas de abrazar a Ron y sin duda, tenía muchísimas ganas de ver a Harry.

 _Oh, no_ , pensó de repente la castaña. Ver a Harry significaba darle una respuesta a sus sentimientos. Se suponía que en ese tiempo había tenido que pensarlo y procesarlo todo pero ahora solamente estaba más confundida que antes. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto?

— ¿En dónde es el incendio, Granger?—preguntó el rubio mientras la detenía con una mano por la cintura y la acercaba a él.

Hermione se removió entre sus brazos para liberarse, pero le resultó imposible.

—Hoy regresan todos a Hogwarts y quiero recibir a mis amigos—dijo con impaciencia, viendo hacia la salida. No estaba dispuesta a mirarlo a los ojos y no sabía muy bien la razón.

Draco se tensó de inmediato. ¿Quería ver a sus amigos o quería ver a Potter? Se preguntó con rabia. Entonces, ¿ahí acababa? ¿Eso había sido todo? Todo lo que habían tenido durante las vacaciones se vería arruinado a continuación por la cara rajada de Potter. Excelente.

La vio otra vez, llevaba ropa muggle. Se veía adorable según los ojos de Draco. ¿Se había vestido así para _él_? La idea lo hizo sentirse enfermo. Eso no estaba bien. Se había dejado llevar mucho, se había descontrolado demasiado. Había perdido el control de sí mismo y era tiempo de comenzar a recuperarlo antes de que las cosas fueran más lejos, antes de que ella le rompiera el corazón o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de él.

—No te detengo entonces. —susurró con una sonrisa en los labios que no le llegó a los ojos, procuró que su mirada reluciera divertida y hasta un poco indiferente. Bien, excelente, el sistema defensivo comenzaba a partir de ese momento. —Tengo algunas rondas de prefectos con Pansy. —dijo como si nada, pero mirándola bien para ver su reacción.

Hermione lo miró y llevó su mano a una de sus mejillas, se acercó al rubio y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Draco cerró los ojos ante la sensación. _Carajo_ , pensó, era tan fácil perder las defensas con ella.

Cuando abrió los ojos ella ya no estaba frente a él y cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la salida sólo vislumbró su melena de rizados cabellos castaños salir por el retrato.

Estaba solo.

...

— ¡Hermione!—gritó Harry entre el tumulto de gente al vislumbrar aquella melena inconfundible. — ¡Aquí! —volvió a gritar cuando vio que su amiga lo había escuchado pero no lo lograba encontrar. Debía hablar con ella antes de que se lanzara a Ron y Ginny y no fuera recibida como ella esperaba. Al fin, su amiga lo vio y corrió hacia él.

—Harry—dijo ella alegremente al tenerlo cerca— ¿Dónde están Ron y Ginny?—preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios, se veía emocionada.

Harry vio hacia todas partes.

— ¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar? ¿En privado?

Hermione frunció las cejas, sospechaba la razón de la ausencia de sus amigos. Y no era una buena sospecha. ¿Qué demonios había hecho Harry?

Entonces recordó que Draco le había dicho que llegaría tarde, por lo que la sala debería estar vacía.

—Vayamos a mi sala común. —respondió con resolución, sabiendo que Draco le había pedido específicamente que no lo llevara a _él_.

Ambos magos se dirigieron a la sala común de Delegados donde el retrato de Dumbledore los dejó pasar sin chistar. Una vez ahí, Hermione se fue a la cocina a preparar un poco de té, sentía que lo necesitaba.

Harry la esperó pacientemente, esta vez sin tratar de ayudarla en nada, algo muy poco común en él. Hermione supuso que estaba nervioso, se le veía alicaído, ojeroso... enfermo. De inmediato se preocupó y con dos tazas se acercó a él para tomar asiento.

Harry tomó la taza y bebió despacio ya que estaba humeante. Puso la tacita en la mesita y se quedó viendo hacia la nada mientras su amiga comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Harry...—comenzó ella.

—Ginny me fue infiel. —la interrumpió él y Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡Eso es imposible! Harry, ¿estás bien?—llevó una de sus manos a la espalda del chico y se acercó un poco más a él. Harry se encogió de hombros y bebió un poco más de su té.

—Estoy decepcionado. No me siento con el corazón roto, es verdad, es solamente que yo me martiricé desde que entramos en septiembre por no pensar en ti porque era una falta de respeto hacia ella. Porque estaba mal, porque no estaba bien y no era correcto. Cada que soñaba contigo me despertaba sintiéndome una basura—murmuraba sin verla—Y ella simplemente lo hizo. Se acostó con alguien más. Y creo que tengo en parte la culpa.

Hermione frunció la boca, y las cejas las tenía muy juntas.

—No, Harry. No fue tu culpa. Independientemente que hayas estado más distraído de lo normal con ella o no... Eso no le da ningún maldito derecho de ir a acostarse con alguien más, ¡teniéndote a ti!

Harry sonrió de lado.

—Vaya, gracias.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, tonto. —dijo divertida, no podía evitar sonreír cuando Harry la veía así. —Entonces, ¿están peleados?

Harry suspiró.

—Ella sabe quién me trae loco.

Hermione sintió como un balde de agua fría le cayó de golpe.

— ¡Harry!—lo reprendió— ¿Le has dicho?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Ella lo ha sabido desde el principio. Sólo lo he confirmado. —dijo volteando a ver a su amiga que se iba inclinando hacia el respaldo del sofá—Tranquila, ella está bien con mi decisión. La persona con la que me engañó la tiene muy feliz. Incluso nos mandamos cartas luego de que dejé la madriguera.

—Espera, ¿qué?

Harry se recargó en el respaldo del sofá también, cerró los ojos.

—No es por eso por lo que estoy mal. En realidad, Ginny y yo quedamos en muy buenos términos, saliendo de aquí tengo que ir a hablar con ella. —dijo con una sonrisa que le duró un suspiro— Es Ron. Él sabe todo. Me odia.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida.

— ¡Harry!

—No podía soportarlo más, ¿de acuerdo? Él me hablaba de ti y de las formas en las que podría hacer que tú regresaras con él. Era un maldito martirio. No pude seguir mintiéndole a mi mejor amigo, Hermione. —dijo en tono serio, casi cansado mientras la miraba intensamente desde su lugar.

Hermione quería sentirse molesta con Harry por eso, pero no podía. No, porque lo entendía a la perfección. Ella hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Se acercó a él y se recargó en su pecho. Olió su aroma y descubrió que realmente lo había extrañado.

— ¿No estás molesta?

Negó con la cabeza. Tenía ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bueno? ¿Tan guapo? ¿Tan honesto? Harry era tan transparente. Lo conocía a la perfección. Lo quería. Y estaba soltero, justamente como ella… ¡No! ¿Qué pensaría Ron? Ellos no podían hacerle eso, sin duda no le harían más daño de lo que ya le habían causado. Eso se acababa ahí, pero no era algo que tenía que saber Harry en ese momento.

—Me alegra saber eso porque no quería lanzarme desde la torre de Astronomía esta noche.

Hermione lo golpeó suavemente en el pecho y él agarró su mano y la dejó ahí, haciéndole círculos con el dedo. La castaña cerró los ojos y se relajó. Le gustaba estar así con él. Si lo comparaba con el rubio, con el que siempre estaba a la defensiva y en guardia por si salía con alguna broma o tontería... Harry era pura paz.

Sintió ganas desmedidas de ver el color verde de sus ojos, y poco a poco comenzó a alzar la cabeza para toparse con aquella mirada.

Harry tomó eso de otra manera y la tomó de la barbilla. Sus ojos achocolatados lo miraban de una forma intensa y cálida. ¿Era posible que ella lo quisiera como él tanto deseaba? Le rogaba a Merlín que así fuera.

Poco a poco, comenzó a acercar su rostro al suyo hasta que sus labios chocaron suavemente con los de ella. Fue eléctrico. Sintió las manos de Hermione dirigirse a su cuello para acercarlo más y Harry trató de reprimir un gemido de placer. Ese pequeño beso, esa caricia de su mano contra su cuello... era demencial. Pasó su lengua por el labio de ella para pedir permiso y casi gritó de felicidad al notar como ella le daba paso y juntos profundizaron el beso. No supo en qué momento ella subió las piernas al sofá pero él agradeció el gesto porque así podía pasar sus manos por sus piernas, su muslo y sus caderas. Estaba besándola. Lo estaba haciendo y ella parecía estar disfrutándolo. No supieron cuánto tiempo pasó, perdieron la noción del tiempo hasta que alguien carraspeó fuertemente con la garganta.

—Creí que había sido demasiado claro respecto a las visitas, Granger—rugió Draco desde la entrada.

Hermione de un salto se quitó del regazo de Harry y se puso totalmente colorada. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Él no tenía por qué haber visto eso! —Y a ti, Potter, creí que tenías una novia pobretona. Una flaca pelirroja, ¿no?

Hermione no lo miró, en vez de eso vio como Harry se levantaba con pesadez del sofá y la tomaba por la cintura. Quiso alejarlo, quiso pero estaba demasiado ensimismada como para sí quiera hacer algo.

—No hay clases aún, Malfoy—musitó Harry con tranquilidad. Ni siquiera Draco iba a bajarle la felicidad después de ese gran beso. —Así que no debe haber problema.

Draco enarcó una ceja al tiempo que se dirigía a la cocina.

—Lo hay. Tu presencia me molesta. Es motivo suficiente para que te largues de aquí—respondió con arrogancia, todo sentimiento de dolor y traición estaban bien escondidos por el momento.

Harry le dio la espalda a Draco y se volvió a Hermione.

—Será mejor que te vayas, Harry. No quiero problemas—dijo ella mientras se alejaba de él.

Harry frunció las cejas.

—Iré a hablar con Ginny. Me dijo que quería hablar conmigo apenas llegáramos.

La bruja asintió con la cabeza y vio al ojiverde salir de la sala común. Una vez el retrato se hubo cerrado dirigió la mirada hacia la cocina. Draco la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados mientras bebía algo.

—Draco...

—No digas mi nombre—la interrumpió con frialdad, sin moverse de su lugar. Comenzaba a odiarla y a odiarse así mismo por tanta vulnerabilidad. Y es que verla ahí, a esa distancia con esa mirada de culpa... podía sonreírle y él sabía que eso bastaba para perdonarla.

—Lo siento—musitó ella mientras se acercaba a él. —Harry vino a contarme lo que pasó en las vacaciones y...

— ¿Terminaron besándose?—preguntó burlón— ¿Sabes, Granger? —dijo poniéndose serio de repente y trató de cerrar todo sentimiento por ella a medida que se le acercaba. Ya que si se acercaba lo suficiente como para detectar esa fragancia a vainilla, estaría perdido. —Jamás pensé que fueras de esas personas que se rebajan a ser las otras, las amantes.

Hermione paró en seco y entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo que me muestras, Granger. Y para ser francos, yo tampoco te di exclusividad. —dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa, daba un último trago a su bebida y pasó junto a ella sin detenerse. —Hagamos como que todo lo que hicimos en vacaciones nunca pasó.

Hermione lo siguió.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué así es más fácil para ti?—preguntó ella molesta—Es más fácil así deshacerte de mí, ¿no? Me viste besando a mi mejor amigo, el cual déjame aclararte no tiene novia. ¿Y las veces que yo te vi con Pansy?

—Es por eso que te he dicho que no te di exclusividad, Granger tonta. Fue una... interesante experiencia estar contigo. Pero nada especial—dijo con crueldad mientras subía las escaleras.

—No mientas, Draco. —Lo detuvo por su túnica— ¿Crees que no me daba cuenta que me espiabas en la biblioteca? ¿O las millones de veces que nos topábamos por casualidad por el castillo? ¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti aceptar que te gusto así como para mí es fácil decir que tú me gustas pero también Harry?

Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Entonces, ¿ella lo había sabido desde siempre? Un momento, ¿ella había dicho que le gustaba? ¿Estaba diciendo que también Potter? ¡Por Salazar...!

Draco la miró, estaba dos escalones por debajo de él y tenía que bajar la mirada para verla. No estaba seguro de que hacer. No sabía si luchar por ella sería lo más adecuado, tenía más ventajas que Potter ya que ellos vivían juntos. Pero tenía la desventaja de que en el pasado había sido un mujeriego y un idiota con ella. ¿Qué podía hacer?

—Granger, no sé qué te haya hecho pensar que yo soy como Potter o Weezebly de que voy a querer jugármela por ti. Yo no soy un caballero que en busca de una princesa, eso es estúpido. Si te había cortejado hasta el momento era con un sólo motivo y creo que puedes deducir perfectamente cuál era. Pero verte con Potter, francamente no me gusta compartir.

Hermione sintió las piernas frágiles, sintió como el corazón se le arrugaba y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Entonces, ¿eso había sido todo? No podía ser verdad.

—Fuiste todo un reto, eso es verdad. —dijo sin verla, tenía la mirada atrás de ella. Sabía que si la miraba perdería todo lo que había ganado hasta ese momento.

—No te creo—dijo con firmeza la bruja, subiendo los dos escalones que le faltaban para quedar a la par del rubio. —Nadie puede ser tan cruel, ni siquiera tú.

Draco casi tembló ante la cercanía de la castaña. ¿Por qué hacer tanto problema? ¡Sólo había sido un beso! Podía dejarlo pasar en cuanto ella jurara que no lo volvería hacer. Pero era imposible, ella había dicho prácticamente que estaba confundida. Draco no estaba dispuesto a tener esperanzas para que luego le dijera que prefería al cara rajada. Por la resurrección de Voldemort que no lo soportaría. Era mejor cortar de tajo todo antes de que sus esperanzas llegaran más alto y que la caída fuera muchísimo más mortífera.

Estaba decidido, eso haría. Iba a sacrificar sus sentimientos desde esa vez pero ella lo tomó por el cuello y toda esa fragancia lo inundó. Y desde ese momento supo que lucharía por ella sin cansancio. Lucharía por ella contra quien fuera necesario hasta ganarse y merecerse todo su cariño. Estaba a punto de besarla y sellar el pacto consigo mismo cuando...

— ¡MALFOY!—alguien gritó furioso.

Hermione pegó un salto que casi le hizo perder el equilibrio y rodar por las escaleras de nuevo, sólo que esa vez Malfoy la tomó por la cintura. Ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia la entrada de la sala común.

— ¡DA LA CARA, MALDITO COBARDE!

Era Harry.

 _¿Qué demonios?_ Pensó Draco y vio como Hermione se dirigía a la puerta.

— ¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó la castaña mientras el ojiverde la hacía un lado con toda la suavidad que su rabia le permitió.

— ¿Dónde está ese bastardo? —preguntó en un gruñido. Se veía furioso, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y su mirada era desquiciada. Nublada por la ira.

Draco comenzó a bajar por las escaleras con elegancia y casi aburrimiento.

— ¡ _Expulso_!—gritó Harry y Draco salió volando por los aires, chocando contra el enorme estante de libros.

— ¡Harry! —gritó Hermione horrorizada. — ¡Detente! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Draco se levantó con agilidad y con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Se aferró a su varita.

— ¿A qué se debe esta muestra de afecto, Potter?—preguntó el rubio con arrogancia.

 _—_ _¡Bombarda!_

Hermione vio aliviada que Draco repelía el hechizo con rapidez.

— ¡Eres un canalla!

—Uno muy orgulloso, sí, y furioso. ¿Qué cojones te pasa?

Hermione se puso en medio y ambos chicos bajaron la varita de inmediato.

—Explícame ahora mismo, Harry.

Harry no la miró. Estaba demasiado concentrado en matarlo con la mirada como para verla a ella.

—Fue él—dijo después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

La castaña tardó unos segundos en comprender aquello. Y Draco, por supuesto, no había entendido nada. Hermione se dio la vuelta para encarar al rubio con pesadez.

Draco la miró confundido.

—Y está embarazada.

Hermione sintió como miles de agujas se le incrustaban en el corazón y comenzó a parpadear para alejar las lágrimas.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas?

Harry bufó furioso.

— ¡Tú eres el amante de Ginny! Y ahora ella está esperando un hijo tuyo.

Y entonces entendió. Miró a Hermione pero ella tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo. No, no. Eso no estaba bien. Ella no podía estar embarazada. ¡Habían estado juntos una sola vez! ¡Hace meses! Mucho antes de que él y Hermione comenzaran a tener algo real.

—Eso es imposible, Potter. Entiendo que soy un semental pero no creo que por una vez ella haya quedado embarazada.

Harry rió con amargura y de reojo vio que Hermione levantaba el rostro. Él había confirmado que _estuvo_ con ella.

— ¿Una vez? ¡Por favor, Malfoy...!

—Tienes que hacerte cargo de ese niño—habló Hermione por primera vez. —Lo hecho, hecho está, Malfoy. Tarde o temprano te iba a pasar.

Draco sentía que le martillaban la cabeza y que le tiraban piedras enormes en los hombros. Era ridículo, imposible. En ese caso, la chica tendría casi cuatro meses de embarazo.

—Vete, Harry, antes de que alguien venga por todo este alboroto.

—No me iré hasta que este imbécil diga que se hará cargo del niño.

Draco resopló y estaba a punto de hablar.

—Lo hará, Harry, tenlo por seguro.

Harry asintió con la cabeza no sin antes dirigirle una mirada furiosa a Draco y sin despedirse de Hermione se fue con rapidez.

La bruja vio como el retrato se cerraba una vez más y sin decir palabra hizo que todo el desastre se arreglara.

—Granger, eso pasó antes de que tú y yo...

— ¡No digas nada!—le gritó. — ¡Me has hecho sentir la peor persona por haber besado a Harry y mira lo que tú has hecho!

Draco miró el suelo.

—Si antes yo no te iba a permitir que terminaras con lo que estábamos empezando—sorbió la nariz que ahora tenía roja —Ahora soy yo la que te exige que te olvides de todo lo que pasó en las vacaciones y que te dediques especialmente en cuidar por ella y ese niño. No te acerques a mí, _Malfoy_.

Las palabras le dolieron más que cualquier crucio que su tía Bella le hubiera dado para castigarlo, le dolieron más que los crucios del mismísimo Voldemort.

La vio subir por las escaleras.

Quiso detenerla.

Quiso explicarle.

Quiso pedirle perdón.

Pero no pudo hacerlo.

Luna **HHr**

Notas de la autora: ¡HOLA! Bueno, no me maten. Aquí es cuando empieza el rollo Harry/Hermione. Y bueno, me imagino que ya se esperaban lo de Ginny, ¿cierto? Aunque… quizá haya algo más por ahí que falte explicar muy bien. Ahora, ¿Cómo creen que queden las cosas entre Hermione y Draco? Puede que sólo haya sido la furia del momento y él se anime a explicarle todo, ¿o quizá no?

Me gustaría hacer énfasis en el momento en el que Hermione y Harry se besan. Ella nunca quiso que eso pasara, pero pasó y aprovechó la oportunidad para canalizar mejor sus sentimientos y la pobre solamente quedó más confundida. No es ninguna slut, ¡no tiene novio! Sin embargo, podemos ver que tiene cierta inclinación hacia Draco más que con Harry en el sentido amoroso o pasional, no lo sé. Para ella es muy difícil confiar en alguien que le hizo daño a ella y a todos sus amigos por tantos años y más si ese idiota se la pasa haciendo bromas de mal gusto. ¡Entiéndanla! No me juzguen a mi Hermione! No aun! En fin, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Déjenme saber su opinión! Besos xx

PD/ Estoy traduciendo una historia dramione, "Silencio" pero no creo subirla a fanfiction ya que la autora no me respondió los mensajes, no es ningún plagio ya que en cada capítulo de principio a fin le doy créditos a la autora, pero bueno me da miedito subirlo aquí y que me cancelen la cuenta o algo. Pueden buscarla en Wattpad, mi usuario es el mismo. En serio, no se arrepentirán de leerla. Igual dejé los datos en watt por si alguien quiere leerla en el idioma original :))


	10. Y todo se complica

**Disclaimer** : todos los personajes pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** , Warner Bross & Salamandra. Yo únicamente juego con los personajes que _Jo_ nos regaló. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación.

 _Disfruten de la lectura como lo he hecho yo escribiendo..._

 **Delegados de Hogwarts**

 **Capítulo X: Y todo se complica**

Draco subió las escaleras de su sala común con rapidez. Hasta hace unos cuantos segundos se había jurado así mismo a luchar por ella contra lo que fuera. ¿Qué maldita prueba era esta? ¿Quién jodido y desquiciado estaba jugando con su vida?

Abrió y cerró sus manos un par de veces, nervioso porque sabía de sobra que Hermione se había encerrado en su habitación con todo tipo de hechizos mágicos. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar querer intentar hablar con ella… explicarle, decirle que pasó antes de verla de otra manera, pasó antes de que se diera cuenta lo mucho que la amab… No, gustaba. Él no la amaba. Era algo muchísimo más complicado… él no había nacido para esas estupideces, pero era cierto que ella le importaba. La necesitaba, le obsesionaba esa paz que ella le brindaba. La primera noche que durmió con ella fue algo totalmente diferente a como lo imaginó. Dejó de verla como un cuerpo follable, mentira, seguía viéndola así pero ya no era solamente eso. Era mucho más.

—Granger, abre la puerta—dijo en tono conciliador—Necesitamos hablar.

No hubo respuesta.

—Sé que puedes oírme. Y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no abrirás la puerta y está bien. —suspiró tocándose la cara con las manos, exasperado—Pero no es justo que saques conclusiones de todo sin dejarme explicarte. ¡Todo pasó antes de que me diera cuenta de lo mucho que me importas! ¿Crees que yo querría arruinar toda esa paz que me das? Eras… eres—se corrigió molesto—mi boleto directo a mi propia salvación. ¿Por qué querría arruinar eso acostándome con una Weasley? Cuando entré a Hogwarts seguía siendo ese Malfoy que tanto tiempo te hizo daño, lo sé, Granger, pero luego vernos atrapados aquí en esta maldita sala común, conociéndote más, por Merlín… después de haberte besado—susurró, comenzaba a hablar más para sí mismo que para Hermione—Incluso antes de haberte besado ya soñaba contigo—frunció las cejas, sintiéndose extraño—Siempre tengo estas ganas de verte y estar contigo y cuando no te tengo cerca me siento ansioso… Por Salazar—enmudeció de repente.

Al fin se dio cuenta.

—Me he jodido.

Y sin decir una palabra más, salió hecho una bala hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin sin percatarse de la puerta que se abría detrás de él, dejando ver a una Hermione con los ojos rojos por el llanto. Tristemente, ella no había escuchado nada porque había silenciado todo a su alrededor para no tener que escucharlo o ser escuchada, pero al último segundo sintió unas ganas de hablar con él civilizadamente y sólo alcanzó verlo salir con prisa de la sala.

…

—¡Tienes que estar jodiéndome!—gritó Pansy con una risotada histérica.

Ya era más de media noche. Draco los había citado a todos en la Sala Común y nadie más que ellos estaban ahí. Blaise ya sabía que su mejor amigo estaba colado hasta los huesos por la hija de los muggles, pero fingió una genuina sorpresa.

Draco rodó los ojos ante la respuesta de su ex amante.

—No te pongas así, Pans—dijo Blaise con una sonrisa de lado—Sabías desde el principio que Draco no te iba a tomar en serio.

Pansy le envió una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Ni yo a él. Imagínate soportar sus dramas de diva todos los días. ¡No, gracias!

Blaise soltó una risita y Draco gruñó. Theo, sin embargo, seguía silencioso.

— ¿No me dirás nada? —le urgió el rubio.

Theo salió de su ensoñación y le sonrió.

—Tienes competencia con Potter.

Draco casi se tiró de los pelos.

—No necesito que me lo recuerdes. Esa cara rajada me lleva ventaja…

—No, ¡esperen! —Chilló Pansy— ¿En serio se toman esta tragedia tan a la ligera? ¡El Príncipe de Slytherin nos acaba de confesar que está enamorado de una sangre sucia!

Draco iba a replicar pero Blaise lo interrumpió.

—Si Draco es el príncipe de Slytherin eso la hace a ella la princesa de Gryffindor.

Theo y Draco rieron, pero Pansy no, ella se cruzó de brazos y frunció las cejas. Entonces, el rubio se acercó a ella y la abrazó con gentileza.

—Eres como mi hermana…

—Los hermanos no follan, Draco—lo interrumpió Blaise con cara perturbada.

—Ya no lo hacemos, Zabini y no me interrumpas. —le refunfuñó y su amigo bufó. —Eres como mi hermana, Pansy y eres importante en mi vida aunque no lo demuestre—dijo con los dientes apretados, le estaba costando mucho decir todas esas palabras, pero sentía que sin ellos no podría soportar todo ese suplicio—Realmente los necesito de mi lado, porque no solamente eso pasó.

Pansy estaba mordiéndose el labio, signo de que ya estaba por darse por vencida.

—Comadreja pequeña está embarazada.

Todos lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Por favor, Malfoy, dime que no es tuyo.

—No es mío—aseguró él y pudo ver como todos respiraban aliviados—Pero ella dice que sí.

Pansy aporreó las manos en la mesa.

— ¡Te acostaste con ella!

— ¡En septiembre, sí! —Chilló de frustración—Fue la noche que Granger y yo peleamos acaloradamente y ella… por Merlín se veía tan bien enojada, sus ojos refulgían furia y yo no podía dejar de imaginar si toda esa pasión se trasladaba a la cama y...

Theo carraspeó la garganta sonoramente, haciendo que su amigo saliera de sus fantasías con una Granger salvaje.

—Salí de esa pelea con Granger a los pasillos, me la encontré llorando, la consolé y follamos en el armario de escobas que estaba por ahí. ¡Ni siquiera me acuerdo si lo disfruté!

Pansy se dio con la palma de su mano en la frente. ¡Hombres!

— ¿Cuántos meses tiene? —preguntó.

—No sé, si ese niño es mío debería tener cuatro meses.

Todos fruncieron las cejas, sopesándolo todo.

—No es tuyo—dijeron al unísono.

Y Draco sonrió. ¿Era tan difícil para Granger confiar en él como ellos lo hacían? Y ahora, el verdadero problema, ¿qué tendría que hacer Draco para que todos supieran la verdad?

…

Hermione se dirigía a la sala común de Gryffindor para poder hablar bien con Ron por milésima vez. Harry le había dicho que Ron sabía todo y ella lo conocía bastante como para saber que Ron se haría ideas erróneas en la cabeza. Tenía una mente muy creativa. También, quería preguntarle a Ginny sobre su embarazo… si ella tenía cuatro meses entonces Draco le estaba diciendo la verdad y ella podría perdonarlo sin remordimiento. Sin embargo, todo indicio de poder iniciar algo con el rubio estaba fuera de los planes. Ella nunca sería la mujer que separó a un hijo de su padre. Nunca.

Ahora, si Ginny tenía menos meses, se alegraría de no haber caído ante la tentación con Draco y hacer el amor con él, o como él diría, follar. Y para qué negarlo, se le rompería el corazón en mil pedazos.

…

Draco caminaba velozmente por los pasillos de Hogwarts con una mirada enfurecida y las cejas fruncidas. Todo en su cuerpo irradiaba furia, molestia, desesperación y si eras observador: agonía.

Había pasado ya un mes desde que todo había sucedido y no había visto a la pelirroja por ninguna parte y Hermione se había empeñado en ignorarlo y hacer como si no existiera. Había sido suficiente. Así que se dirigía a la sala común de Gryffindor a esperarla. No importaba cuanto tiempo tuviera que hacerlo, lo haría por Hermione.

…

Hermione dobló la esquina que al fin le llevaría a Gryffindor y así poder encontrarse con su amiga. Decidió que primero hablaría con ella y dejaría el problema de Ron para otro día. No podía retrasar más la espera. Tenía que saber de una vez por todas como esa noticia la dejaba con Draco. Si podría conservar su amistad o cortar todo de tajo… ya ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que pudieron haber tenido porque no se sentía bien, no lo sentía correcto. No se sentía bien por tantas cosas. Aparte, tenía que confesarle que tenía sentimientos por Harry, porque sí que los tenía o eso creía. Sacudió la cabeza dispuesta a dar el último paso para llegar a su destino cuando…

…

— ¡Draco! —Gritó Blaise jalandolo de la túnica y arrastrándolo lejos de su inminente encuentro con la castaña— ¡Tienes que venir ahora mismo!

Draco frunció las cejas, molesto por la interrupción.

—No, tengo que esperar a la comadreja pequeña…

—Tus padres están aquí.

Draco se puso más pálido de lo normal y tragó en seco.

—Están en el Bosque Prohibido. Tenemos que ir.

— ¿Tenemos? —preguntó confundido y Blaise asintió con pesadez.

—Es una visita familiar.

Draco sintió las piernas temblar. Sabía lo que eso significaba.

Mortífagos.

…

— ¡Hermione!

La castaña pegó un salto.

— ¡Me has asustado, Harry!

El ojiverde sonrió satisfecho mientras entrelazaba una de sus manos con las de Hermione.

—Misión cumplida, entonces—sonrió triunfante y ella le dio un leve codazo— ¿A dónde ibas?

—A donde voy, mejor dicho. ¿No es obvio? A Gryffindor. Quiero hablar con Ron y Ginny.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—No creo que sea lo mejor por ahora. Ginny estaba pensando decirle hoy a Ron que está embarazada.

Hermione frunció la boca, aflojando el paso hasta que se detuvo frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda y casi pudo jurar ver una cabellera rubia doblar por la esquina opuesta. Sacudió la cabeza, molesta por imaginárselo hasta en la sopa.

— ¿Tú sabes cuántos meses tiene Ginny?

Harry frunció las cejas, como si estuviera haciendo cuentas y pensando un poco.

— ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? No tengo idea, quizá tenga cuatro.

Hermione no pudo sentirse de ninguna forma con esa respuesta ya que no era segura, no le decía nada. Se mordió los labios antes de preguntarle.

— ¿No hay posibilidad de que sea tuyo?

Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡No!

Hermione alzó las cejas y lo incitó a caminar lejos de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, regresando por sus pasos y lejos del rubio que iba hacia el Bosque Prohibido con temor, no por su vida, sino por la chica del cabello salvaje y ojos color ámbar.

—Por Godric, Hermione, no creí que tuviera que decir esto en voz alta y menos a ti, pero sigo siendo virgen.

Ambos enrojecieron un poco ante la confesión.

—No es como si toda mi vida hubiera tenido las oportunidades para hacerlo.

—Tenías que salvar el mundo mágico, ¿eh? Qué pretencioso.

Harry rió con ganas.

—Me alegra haber esperado por la chica indicada.

Hermione lo miró.

—Y sí, tú eres la chica indicada—dijo antes de acorralarla contra la pared de ese oscuro y vacío pasillo para besarla con ahínco.

…

Draco dio su primer paso hacia su destino y con eso cerró su mente, alma y corazón. Ahora le resultaba más difícil porque Hermione había despertado en él sentimientos que creyó nunca tener. Le fue difícil pero no imposible y al tiempo a que estaban internados en el Bosque Prohibido lucía esa máscara llena de indiferencia que tanto lo caracterizaba. Cualquiera que lo viera podría decir que lucía muy aburrido, nadie podría imaginar que sólo hace unos minutos estaba muerto de pánico porque alguien de su familia se enterara de lo que sentía por Hermione y ponerla en peligro por eso.

Confiaba en las habilidades de Blaise y Theo para poder guardar y cerrar sus mentes por si alguien quería husmear por ahí. En cuanto a Pansy, ella era demasiado sensible para su propio bien pero si las cosas se salían de control y alguien veía en su mente lo que Draco les había contado podían mentir diciendo que los celos la cegaron y la hicieron imaginar cosas. No tenía que decirles nada a sus amigos, ellos de seguro ya habían llegado a la misma conclusión que él. Porque así eran ellos. Se tenían los unos a los otros contra cualquier adversidad.

— ¡Draco, al fin decides unirtenos! —gritó Rabastan Lestrange desde el otro lado del Bosque con una sonrisita burlona. Draco ni siquiera lo miró, buscaba a sus padres con la mirada.

Y en el recorrido pudo percatarse con horror que había más Mortífagos de lo que había pensado, todos camuflándose con la oscuridad con esas túnicas asquerosas que los hacían parecerse mucho a unos Dementores.

—Pareces un poco confundido, chico—dijo alguien detrás de él e inmediatamente se volteó para encararlo dándose cuenta de que se trataba del padre de Theo.

—Creí que todos ustedes estaban teniendo unas increíbles vacaciones en Azkaban—dijo como si nada, encogiéndose de hombros.

Su respuesta causó revuelo entre la multitud, creando murmullos y gruñidos por parte de todos.

— ¿Han venido a atacar Hogwarts? —preguntó con las cejas alzadas, como si la mera noticia fuera absurda e insulsa.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera responder Lucius salió de entre la multitud.

—Desde que Lord Voldemort fue vencido todo el mundo mágico bajó la guardia de una manera notable. Creyeron que los Mortífagos jamás se atreverían a regresar a Hogwarts y…

—Los escudos de la nueva directora están para reírse—se mofó Alecto Carrow haciendo gestos de autosuficiencia. Draco tuvo que contenerse de lanzarle un Avada.

—Gracias por la aportación, querida—dijo Lucius con los dientes apretados y una falsa sonrisa—En efecto, los escudos los burlamos muy fácil.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta, _padre._ —musitó Draco mirando fijamente al patriarca de los Malfoy.

—Nos estamos escondiendo. Ahora mismo, Minerva McGonagall ya debió de haber recibido la noticia de que Azkaban fue saqueada en su totalidad. Y estoy seguro de que el último lugar que tienen en mente buscarnos es aquí mismo.

— ¿Y no pensaste que también reforzará sus escudos para que nadie entre y salga del lugar? —preguntó a su padre como si fuera un estúpido.

—Eso es lo mejor del asunto, pequeño Draco—dijo una voz femenina—Nos van a proteger sin darse cuenta, ¿no es genial?

Y supo quién era en cuanto soltó una risa histérica.

Bellatrix.

Mujer que no había muerto a manos de Molly Weasley ya que su esposo se había interpuesto en el camino, muriendo él en lugar de ella. A Draco se le ponía la piel de gallina el sólo pensar lo cerca que estaba esa loca mujer de Hermione. Tenía que protegerla a como diera lugar.

—Por cierto, sobrinito, ¿por qué no has respondido a las cartas que tu adorada madre te ha mandado?

Draco sintió tensarse al principio pero rápidamente camuflajeo esa sensación con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Los estudios exigen mucho de mi atención.

— ¿Sí? ¿Los estudios o una chica?

—Minerva McGonagall nos tiene puesto en vigilancia a nosotros—interrumpió Theo antes de que Draco pudiera cagarla enormemente—Le envié a mi madre una carta codificada para que le dijera a todos que no podríamos responderles seguido. Pero para Draco es imposible, le revisan el correo minuciosamente.

Bellatrix le lanzó una mirada al padre de Theo y este asintió con la cabeza. Draco, Theo, Blaise y Pansy reprimieron un suspiro de alivio.

— ¿Dónde está mi madre? —preguntó Draco sin poder evitarlo.

—En la mansión Malfoy. —Contestó Bella con una sonrisita juguetona—Los Aurores irán a visitarla para preguntarle lo que sepa, pero no te preocupes, está a salvo. Le hicimos un Imperius obligándola a fingir demencia por lo que en unas horas debe estar en camino a San Mungo…

Draco enfureció. Avanzando hacia su tía dispuesto a terminar lo que Molly Weasley no pudo.

— ¡Eres una pe…!

— ¡Alto! —Gritó Lucius—Fue lo mejor para tu madre. Una vez que acabe todo esto, iremos por ella y estaremos juntos como la familia que somos.

Draco retrocedió asqueado ante esa idea, ante la idea que su padre tenía respecto a una familia unida. Se dio cuenta que varios de sus compañeros de Slytherin se encontraban ahí. Pero claro, ¡era una reunión familiar! Era obvio que todos los hijos de los Mortífagos se encontraran en el lugar, pero no esperó que Astoria y Daphne estuvieran ahí. Daphne, la mayor de las Greengrass lucía preocupada pero no sollozaba como lo hacía Astoria. Y muy por el contrario de que Draco se compadeciera de ella, lo hizo enfurecer. ¡Era una Slytherin por el amor a Salazar! ¿Dónde rayos estaba su honor? Sabía Draco de sobra que no era fácil fingir, pero si quería mantenerse con vida a ella y a su familia tenía que ser fuerte. Draco miró a Pansy que se encontraba a lado de Blaise, lucía relajada y hasta cierto punto aburrida. Draco tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Pansy le estaba copiando sus gestos, sus manías y su porte. Esa era su muchacha. Ella sí merecería ser una Slytherin.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos al castillo. —sentenció Draco y escuchó un murmullo entre todos los Mortífagos. —No creo que sea bueno que vayan a mi sala común y que no me encuentren por ninguna parte.

Bellatrix rodó los ojos.

—Pueden irse.

Draco no lo pensó ni dos veces cuando comenzó a caminar de vuelta al castillo.

—Excepto tú, Draco. Tenemos mucho por hablar. —lo tomó Lucius por el hombro, impidiéndole la huida. Al ver eso, sus amigos se detuvieron y le enviaron miradas esperando una respuesta por parte del rubio.

—Estoy segura de que tus amiguitos podrán cubrirte la espalda un par de horas—musitó Bellatrix con fastidio— ¡Largo!

Sin embargo, Pansy, Blaise y Theo no se inmutaron y antes de que Bellatrix estallara por esa falta de respeto Draco asintió con la cabeza y los tres siguieron a sus demás compañeros que se esparcían por todo el lugar para regresar al castillo sin llamar la atención.

Draco vio de reojo como los Mortífagos conjuraban tiendas para acampar por todo el rededor y se metían dentro de ellas, dejándolo solo con Lucius, Bellatrix y Rabastan Lestrange.

— ¿Qué es lo que me quieren decir con urgencia?

—Hemos encontrado la manera de traer de vuelta al Señor Tenebroso.

…

Harry dejó de besar a Hermione al sentir como su cicatriz le quemaba otra vez. Lo había sentido durante la mañana en la que había hablado con Ginny y lo atribuyó a que tenía demasiado estrés y fue solamente su imaginación. Pero ahora, teniendo a Hermione entre sus brazos, su cuerpo pegado al suyo, sus labios a escasos centímetros de su boca, su respiración golpeándolo con fuerza, ¿qué estrés podría sentir?

Harry se alejó con lentitud de Hermione quien frunció las cejas al ver la cara consternada del pelinegro.

—Harry, ¿qué es lo que va mal?

Él enfocó su mirada en ella y antes de que pudiera decir algo más un dolor cegador lo hizo caer de rodillas.

— ¡Harry! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Háblame!

Harry quería decirle pero no encontraba la manera de mover la boca, las palabras no salían, sólo podía mirarla con desesperación tratando de decirle que la cicatriz lo estaba aturdiendo cada vez con más fuerza con dolor. Y de repente, todo se volvió negro.

…

Draco soltó una carcajada, pero al ver que los aludidos lo miraban con mala cara alzó las cejas.

— ¿No era un chiste?

Bellatrix suspiró con pesadez, sopesando la idea de lanzarle un Avada ahí mismo.

—Bella ha tenido un sueño donde el Señor Oscuro le dijo que hay una forma para hacerlo regresar.

Draco no dijo nada, porque no entendía nada.

—Estando en Azkaban tienes mucho tiempo libre para dormir o pensar, ¿sabes? —dijo como si estar ahí fuera cualquier día en un tranquilo Spa—Por lo que siempre intenté contactarme con Lord Voldemort mediante mis sueños hasta que un día lo logré. Al principio, fueron sólo murmullos, una voz lejana, pero fue un avance y yo estaba muy al pendiente por si escuchaba más que sólo susurros…

—Al grano, Bellatrix, a nadie le importa la historia de amor que tú misma te has creado con el Señor Tenebroso—rugió Rabastan desde su lugar mientras masticaba algo parecido a la raíz de un árbol.

—Él no está muerto por completo.

Draco no dijo nada para que ella continuara hablando.

—Dumbledore le mintió a Potter—dijo Rabastan con burla y Bellatrix lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Dumbledore le mintió a Potter—repitió ella después de unos segundos—Le dijo a su niño prodigio que no pasaba nada si él decidía vivir ya que la parte de Lord Voldemort que vivía en él estaba muerta. —se detuvo un segundo para reírse—Pero sólo le dijo eso para que Potter no se viera presionado a hacerla de héroe como siempre y sacrificarse por el bien común.

—La parte de Voldemort que vive en Harry sigue ahí.

Draco frunció las cejas.

— ¿Por qué Dumbledore no le dijo eso?

— ¡Ya te lo he dicho!

—No me refiero a eso. —Se detuvo—Por todo lo que Dumbledore hizo sé que no le importaba matar a unas cuantas personas si eso significaba la salvación de todo el mundo mágico. Entonces, ¿por qué arriesgarse a dejar una parte de Voldemort viva? ¿Por qué no acabar con la vida de Potter de una vez por todas?

Lucius se encogió de hombros.

—Se encariñó con el chico. Sentía que le debía algo y por eso no le dijo nada.

—Aun así, ¿Cómo planean traer de vuelta a Voldemort? Potter jamás estaría de acuerdo a que eso pasara y estoy seguro que en cuanto se entere suicidarse será una opción para él. —dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo las cejas como hacía cada vez que estaba pensando en la solución de un gran problema.

Bellatrix y Rabastan rieron.

—En nuestros planes no están que Potter esté de acuerdo.

Draco alzó una ceja, interrogante.

—Lo vamos a secuestrar y lanzarle una maldición Imperius.

Fue el turno de Draco para reírse. Bellatrix mal interpretó esa risa y continuó hablando:

—Será sumamente irónico cuando el salvador del mundo mágico sea el mismo que traerá el horror de vuelta en carne propia.

Draco frunció las cejas.

—Los deseos de mi Lord son que logremos un ritual de posesión, quiere adueñarse de su cuerpo y mente.

Y a eso Draco lo nombró como el día en que todos sus planes por rescatar lo suyo con Granger se fueron a la mierda.

Luna **HHr**


	11. Desesperación

**Disclaimer** : todos los personajes pertenecen a **J**. **K. Rowling,** Warner Bross  & Salamandra. Yo únicamente juego con los personajes que _Jo_ nos regaló. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación.

 _Disfruten de la historia, como yo lo he hecho escribiendo_...

 **Delegados de Hogwarts**

 **Capítulo** **XI:** Desesperación

Draco daba vueltas por toda su habitación, la cual estaba destrozada en su totalidad. Desde el día anterior cuando había regresado del bosque arremetió contra todo lo que estuvo a su paso. Luego se enteró de que Potter se había desmayado según por un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. No era cualquier jaqueca, de eso estaba muy seguro. Era Voldemort tratando de apodarse de él, ahora estaba seguro de eso. Y por supuesto, Hermione se había quedado con él en la enfermería desde que sucedió. No había duda de que estaba completamente jodido.

Pateó nuevamente su escritorio, haciéndolo crepitar y romper el silencio que inundaba toda la habitación. Él sabía todos los planes de los Mortifagos, otra vez esa sensación de no tener opción alguna. Tenía que acudir a ellos, tenía que ser fiel nuevamente a La Causa. Tenían a su madre como distracción en San Mungo. No quería ni imaginarse lo que le harían los Aurores para sacarle información acerca de todo.

—Draco—era Theo que entraba a su habitación agitado. —Tienes que decírselo a alguien que no sea de los nuestros.

El rubio lo miró confundido.

—No estoy dispuesto a ser un Mortifago. No quiero la marca, Draco.

Él no dijo nada. Podía entenderlo. Tener la marca te cambiaba para siempre, te hacía sentir sucio y muchas veces picaba. Era por la maldición, era una completa tortura.

—No me importa mi padre. Él puede pensar de mí lo que quiera. La única persona con la que podía chantajearme está enterrada—le dijo el castaño serio desde el umbral de la puerta.—La únicas personas que me importan ahora están aquí en Hogwarts y estoy seguro de que estarán bien.

Draco seguía sin decir nada. Estaba completamente desesperado. Por una parte, quería ayudar por completo a la orden, a Hermione. Pero por otra sentía que a la única persona que le debía fidelidad era a su madre y la única forma de ayudarla era ir con los Mortifagos y asegurarse de su bienestar.

¿Qué debía hacer?

—Draco, no tiene que ser como la vez anterior—insistió su mejor amigo.

—Será mejor que me borres de la memoria esta confesión, Theo, para seguridad de ambos.

El castaño frunció las cejas, confundido.

—Si Bellatrix decide husmear en mi cabeza y no la dejo entrar sospechará y me tacharán como traidor si no les digo que planeas ser un desertor.

Theo alzó las cejas.

—Draco, no estás hablando en serio. ¡No puedes actuar de su lado una vez más! Granger...

—¡Ellos tienen a mi madre en San Mungo como una maldita distracción! —gritó furioso Draco—¡Los malditos la usaron como cebo para mantener distraídos a los Aurores! El único que puede ayudarla soy yo, ¿entiendes?

Theo no dijo nada, esforzando a su cerebro en busca de nuevas alternativas.

—Y Granger está bastante bien sin mí. Está con Potter—susurró el rubio abatido.

Nott odiaba ver a su amigo tan desanimado, desesperado y deprimido como estaba en ese momento. Su aspecto tan cuidado, elegante y aristocrático no estaba presente en ningún sentido. El uniforme lo tenía descuidado, no llevaba la corbata y sus rubios cabellos estaban desordenados salvajemente. Y su mirada irradiaba impotencia y molestia pura. Era la agonía en persona.

—No lo des por perdido, Draco. Puedes hacer bien las cosas esta vez sin que tú madre salga perjudicada. Sólo hay que planearlo bien. Sabes que ni Pansy ni Blaise están contentos en tener que participar otra vez en toda esa locura. No voy a dejarte solo, puedo fingir que soy de los suyos.

Draco sopesó esa idea.

—Necesito estar solo, Theo.

El castaño asintió con la cabeza y antes de salir le dijo:

—Granger me preguntó por ti. Me la topé cuando venía por aquí.

El rubio no dijo nada y cuando escuchó a su amigo retirarse se dirigió veloz al baño para lavarse la cara y despejarse un poco.

Era momento de aclarar unas cuantas cosas con la comadreja pelirroja.

...

Ginny salía de la biblioteca distraídamente cuando unas manos fuertes la jalaron sin piedad a un salón vacío. La lanzaron dentro de este y escuchó la puerta aporrearse. Se giró para ver cómo Malfoy cerraba la puerta y le quitaba su varita. Había sucedido demasiado rápido. Estaba completamente indefensa.

—Tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente —dijo el mago con una voz trémula. Su aspecto era terroríficamente desaliñado.

Ella no dijo nada.

—Has estado mintiendo a todo el mundo, pequeña comadreja. Y normalmente eso me valdría por completo pero—dijo como si estuvieran hablando del clima—esa mentira me involucra a mi—sonrió con dulzura fingida.—Y el único que puede decir mentiras acerca de mi, soy yo—dejó de sonreír.

Ginny se plantó y frunció las cejas molesta.

—No te tengo miedo, Malfoy.

Draco soltó una risotada histérica que hizo retroceder a la pelirroja.

—Deberías, Ginevra, porque tú mentira me ha costado severamente.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—No te voy a dar explicaciones, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo te exijo que le digas a tu estúpido noviecito Potter que deje de gritar a los cuatro vientos esa vil y estúpida mentira que tu le has metido a la cabeza.

—No es ninguna mentira.

Draco arrugó la cara, haciendo una mueca de asco.

—¡Ese niño que estás esperando no es mío!—rugió acercándose a ella.

Ginny bajó la mirada.

—¡La única maldita vez que estuve contigo fue en septiembre! Y déjame decirte que me arrepiento totalmente de haberte follado—la vio enrojecerse un poco. ¿Acaso estaba recordando? Draco volvió a hacer una mueca de asco. —De ser así tendrías ya cuatro meses y no ese maldito vientre plano.—acusó mirándola, acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

Ella se volvió alejar.

—No diré que no es tuyo.

Fue el turno de Draco para retroceder ahora, impactado por la respuesta.

—¿Disculpa?

—He dicho que...

—¡Lo he escuchado a la perfección, inepta mentirosa! —gritó furioso. —No me importa lo que digas. Averiguaré quién es el maldito padre que no quiere hacerse cargo de tu bastardo y me encargaré de que todos vean lo mentirosa que eres. —la amenazó con los ojos en llamas y el cuerpo casi temblándole de ira. Le tiró su varita al suelo y con la suya abrió la puerta de un tirón para irse a grandes zancadas.

Puta madre, pensaba el rubio mientras se peinaba sus rubios cabellos para atrás varias veces. Todo se le estaba saliendo de control, todo era un maldito desastre.

...

En otra parte del castillo, una chica de rizados cabellos rubios paseaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts, ajena de que más cerca de lo que nadie nunca pudiera haberse imaginado se encontraba toda una jauría de Mortifagos. Luna caminaba descalza mientras tiraba trocitos de pan duro por todo el césped para las criaturas mágicas que pudieran tener hambre. Llevaba su varita en la oreja y tarareaba una canción que su madre le había enseñado de pequeña. Sin darse cuenta, cada vez se acercaba más al Bosque Prohibido. Pero su suerte la salvó o mejor dicho Theodore Nott vislumbró su rizos rubios, y primero preso del pánico se quedó estancado viendo cómo se dirigía al bosque. Pensó en lo que le ocurriría ahí si entraba.

—¡Lunática! —gritó furioso—¡No puedes estar fuera del castillo después del toque de queda! ¡20 puntos menos para Ravenclaw!—vociferaba con voz potente y cejas fruncidas mientras se acercaba a la chica.

Ella en ningún momento se inmutó ante el tono del chico. Se encogió de hombros y tiró de golpe todo el pan que traía en su bolsita para luego encaminarse al chico que la había regañado.

—Hola, Theo—lo saludó con su característica voz soñadora.

El castaño la miró ceñudo.

—¡Adentro!—ordenó mientras apuntaba con un dedo la entrada del castillo. La chica obedeció pacientemente mientras rebuscaba sus zapatos en su bolsita para ponérselos.

Una vez ambos estuvieron dentro del castillo. Él la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta el salón vacío más cercano. Una vez dentro la envolvió en sus brazos.

—¡Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a salir sola a estas horas, Luna!—la regañó mientras le besaba la cabeza—No sabes lo mucho que me asusté al verte ahí tan cerca de...

—¿Los Mortifagos?

Theo se puso de piedra.

—¿C-cómo lo sabes?—preguntó nervioso. La sintió encogerse de hombros y alejarse un poco para mirarlo a los ojos—Luna, ¿alguien más sabe?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Había pensado primero hablar contigo antes de decírselo a Hermione y Harry. Sabes que ellos son los buenos en cuanto a ese tipo de cosas, ¿no?

Theo no contestó. Se le quedó mirando otra vez largo y tendido. Desde que habían entrado, la tercera semana de septiembre habían comenzado a tener encuentros extraños por los pasillos de Hogwarts o afuera de este, justo se topaba con ella en sus caminatas a la luz de la luna. Siempre había pensado que su extravagancia la hacían adorable y única. Siempre creyó que era hermosa a su manera y que su forma de pensar era cautivadora. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que siempre estuvo más pendiente de ella de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir. Y la primera vez que la besó, lo supo. Supo que ya no necesitaba buscar en otro lugar. Ella era todo lo que siempre quiso y necesitó. Su hogar, su amor y su tranquilidad. Todo en una persona.

—Lo mejor sería no decir nada por el momento, cariño—la abrazó fuerte, embriagándose de su perfume floral—No es tan sencillo como parece.

—Lo sé, Theo, pero nos pone en peligro. A ti, a nuestros amigos, a todos—dijo separándose de él nuevamente. Sus grandes ojos denotaban preocupación. —Sé que tú fuiste a verlos—su novio se tensó —y también sé que no quieres volverlos a ver—ella llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla—Sé que eres bueno, Theodore Nott. Puedo ver lo bueno que eres y cómo estás buscando la manera de ayudarnos.

El castaño suspiró lentamente, mirándola a los ojos y perdiéndose en ellos. La amaba tanto, la deseaba tanto. Ella era una de las razones principales por la cual no quería que los Mortifagos se alzaran nuevamente. La última vez ella fue secuestrada porque su padre apoyaba a Potter abiertamente. No quería ni imaginarse lo que le podían hacer ahora cuando se sabía que ella había sido una de las que más había ayudado a la Orden.

—Ya veremos qué hacer, Luna Lovegood.

...

Cuando Draco se dirigió a su Sala Común, no contaba con enfrentarse con el retrato de su padrino Snape mirándolo con escrutinio.

—Tienes la misma cara que ponías cuando te dieron de misión asesinar a Dumbledore—dijo Severus desde su retrato mirándolo con preocupación disfrazada de molestia.

Draco lo ignoró, diciendo la contraseña otra vez.

—Estoy al corriente de las noticias, Draco. Sé que los Mortifagos han escapado de Azkaban y que los que fueron desertores han desaparecido. —dijo arrugando ligeramente su nariz puntiaguda—También sé que tú madre está en San Mungo para ver si puede ser interrogada.

—Estás más informado que yo—mintió Draco—No sabía que mi madre estaba en San Mungo.

—No me mientas a mi—lo regañó con su voz fría—Sé quiénes están en el Bosque Prohibido.

Draco frunció las cejas. Era imposible, de saberlo, ¿por qué no habían mandado ya a todos los Aurores?

—No te diré nada más hasta saber que estás de nuestro lado.

—¿Un traidor como tú?

Snape lo miró duramente.

—¿Eso fui?—preguntó irónico—Creí que tendrías más razones para pasarte al lado bueno. Mejor dicho, que ella sería una buena razón para intentarlo.

Draco abrió un poco los ojos para luego recordarse mantener la compostura de indiferencia.

—No sé nada de lo que estás diciendo. Déjame entrar.

Snape lo miró unos cuantos segundos.

—Piensa bien lo que harás. Porque una vez que todo esté arreglado y tú estés en el lado equivocado...—se detuvo para cruzarse de brazos—el Ministerio no será tan noble contigo como la última vez.

Y sin decir nada más, lo dejó pasar. Draco no esperaba a nadie en su sala, sabía a ciencia cierta que la castaña seguiría al lado de Potter, por lo que se sorprendió cuando la vio dormida en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea. Supuso que se había dormido mientras leía el libro que ahora se encontraba en el suelo. Una de sus delicadas manos colgaba del sillón mientras que la otra se cruzaba por su vientre.

Draco no pudo evitar la oleada de calor que arremetió contra su corazón al verla tan inocente, tan quieta. Su rostro estaba medio de lado, sus salvajes rizos colgaban del sillón y su cara mantenía un gesto de preocupación, las cejas las tenía un poco fruncidas y la boca ligeramente abierta.

—Hermione—susurró Draco mientras le acariciaba la mejilla—¿Cuándo será el día en que no te quedes dormida aquí?

La vio removerse un poco. Y sin pensárselo dos veces la tomó en brazos para llevarla a su habitación. Se preparó mentalmente para ser golpeado en cuanto despertara, pero se sorprendió nuevamente cuando ella se dejó hacer en sus brazos y se acomodó un poco. Draco subió los escalones sin mucho esfuerzo y la dejó en su cama.

Se le quedó mirando minutos enteros. No había nada que no le gustara de ella. No había nada que quisiera cambiarle. Todo en ella era perfecto. Ella era perfecta en su totalidad.

—Creo que estoy enamorado de ti, sabelotodo—le dijo en un susurro mientras le quitaba un rizo de su rostro—Pansy cree que soy un estúpido y Blaise un cobarde por no luchar por ti. Pero sé cuando veo una causa perdida y tú estas complemente loca por Potter.

Si no fuera porque él tenía años de experiencia controlando sus emociones, probablemente le hubiera dicho todo eso llorando. Pero se mantenía calmado, sereno y con voz firme. Aunque claro sus ojos denotaban una depresión palpable. En sus ojos grises podrían fácilmente ver la tormenta que era su vida.

—Nunca imaginé que me iba a enamorar así de ti. Perdón si te ofendí, jamás fue mi intención hacerte sentir de este modo. Nunca quise hacerte daño, ya no. —susurró mientras acercaba su rostro al de la chica.—No volveré a molestarte, esta es la despedida.—le besó la frente para luego dirigirse a la salida lentamente.

—Me mentiste—susurró la castaña y Draco se quedó de piedra, pero cuando se volteó ella seguía con los ojos cerrados—No quiero volver a hablar contigo, Malfoy—sollozaba entre sueños agitados.

Draco sintió un nudo en el estómago crecer con rapidez. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan tierna como ella pudiera lastimar a otra persona de tal magnitud?

Pero lo merecía, y siempre supo que eso iba a terminar mal para él. Siempre se esperaba lo peor de él. Era un Malfoy, entonces, ¿para qué esforzarse?

Y sin ganas de seguir respirando se dirigió a su habitación para acabarse las botellas de Whisky de Fuego y destrozar algunas cuantas cosas más.

Odiaba a todo ser humano que lo había obligado a ser quien era. Los odiaba a todos.

Y haría hasta lo imposible para odiarla también a ella.

LunaHHr

Notas de autora: disculpen el capítulo tan cortito pero tenía que dejarlo hasta aquí. El capítulo se terminó de escribir el 18 de julio a las 11:30 pero estoy esperando a que hayan más comentarios jejeje bueno, que les digo? Realmente me ha dolido escribir la parte donde Draco le pide perdón a Hermione. He puesto la situación así porque aún no es momento de que ella sepa que él tiene sentimientos muy fuertes por ella. Y si la ponía despierta iban a acabar más peleados y no queremos eso, cierto? Bueno, recuerden y tengan paciencia. Esto es un dramione y como tal tendrá millones de escenas así, aunque por el momento no parezca. Lo será! Y en fin, aquí las espero con sus reviews del capítulo anterior? ﾟﾤﾗ?

Y bueno, listo. 1 de agosto. Aprovechó la actualización para decirles que ya no estoy trabajando :) y que tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y traducir! Quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que me queda libre para leer y escribir, ya que el 8 de agosto entro a la universidad :( y lamentablemente no es Hogwarts :( en fin, espero les guste!


	12. Doble esperanza

**Disclaimer** : todos los personajes pertenecen a **J.** **K. Rowling** , Warner Bross & Salamandra. Yo únicamente juego con los personajes que _Jo_ nos regaló. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación.

 _Disfruten de la historia, como yo lo he hecho escribiendo..._

 **Delegados de Hogwarts**

 **Capítulo XII:** Esperanza doble

Draco la miraba desde su sillón sin que ella se diera cuenta. Cuando él creía que ella alzaría la mirada, volvía a su libro y fruncía las cejas. No dejaba la sala común hasta que ella se fuera. No hablaban. No se miraban fijamente. No peleaban. Ambos estaban comportándose como si estuvieran solos. Ambos se martirizaban así. Y aunque él se había jurado buscar la manera de odiarla, no encontraba ninguna razón. Nada lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo. Ni siquiera verla con Potter la hacía odiarla. Sólo lo hacía más miserable de lo que ya se sentía y era. Y es que, esas últimas semanas habían sido catalogadas como las peores de su vida.

Potter había caído en una especie de coma durante tres días, en los cuales tuvo a su séquito de seguidores muy pendientes de él. Y como no, incluyendo a la heroína más querida del mundo mágico: Hermione Granger.

Él había tratado de mantenerse cuerdo luego de enterarse de que Voldemort podría volver. De que su madre estuviera en San Mungo y que la mayoría de los Mortífagos estuvieran escondidos en el Bosque Prohibido, en las narices de la propia directora de Hogwarts. Quien, por cierto, lo había mandado a llamar para informarle de la situación, pidiéndole información extra. Pero él se mantuvo serio, sereno e indiferente. Le pidió a la directora que lo dejara ir a ver a su madre y ella le dio un no rotundo, alegando que era demasiado riesgoso para su vida. Draco se rió de la ironía que esas palabras le suscitaban.

—La profesora Hiddleston dijo que hiciéramos un poema en parejas—dijo Hermione de repente, sin mirarlo—Y como delegados me dijo que tendríamos que estar juntos.

Él no bajó el libro, aun cuando ya no estaba leyendo nada. Estaba sopesando sus palabras.

—Mira, Malfoy, sé que tienes tus problemas y yo los míos, pero eso no debe interferir entre nuestro deber como...

—Mi problema es tener que verte, Granger—la interrumpió con sequedad, bajando el libro al fin para fulminarla con sus ojos grises.

Hermione lo miró al fin. No podía ocultar el dolor que sus palabras le causaron en el momento. Draco casi se arrepintió. Pero era verdad. Su problema era tener que verla y no poder besarla ni tocarla...

—Puedes renunciar a ser delegado.—siseó—Nunca pareció que te agradara el puesto. Cédeselo a alguien más.

—¿A Potter? Apuesto a que eso te tendría muy feliz—dijo con amargura mientras sonreía de lado y se paraba para encararla. Tenía que aprovechar ese momento que tenía para verle esos ojos achocolatados que tanto le gustaban.

Hermione suspiró pesadamente.

—Siento lo de tu madre—susurró de repente.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada.

—No me hables de ella. No necesito tu compasión.

—No es compasión, Draco—respondió molesta y él se sintió flaquear ante el sonido de su nombre en sus labios. —Es empatía, ¿sabías?

—No necesito tu maldita empatía, Granger—refunfuñó irritado, dandole énfasis a su apellido.

Ella volvió a suspirar, cerrando los ojos esta vez.

—¿De qué será nuestro poema?—preguntó mientras sacaba un pergamino nuevo y remojaba su pluma en el tintero para poner la fecha y sus nombres en la parte superior.

—De traición.

Hermione le mandó una mirada de pocos amigos. Pero no estaba dispuesta a caer en sus juegos.

—¿Qué otro tema?

—Infidelidad.

Ella no pudo soportarlo más.

—¿Algo que me quieras decir, Malfoy?

Él sonrió maliciosamente, acercándose un poco más.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Me temo que sí quieres decirme algo.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Qué se supone que trato de decirte?

No respondió en seguida.

—No lo sé. Me parece imposible que yo haya herido tus sentimientos de cualquier forma ya que te encargaste de decirme que todo lo que pasó en vacaciones de Navidad fue una apuesta que hiciste con Blaise y Pansy.—trató de que su voz sonara indiferente, pero si eras observador podías escuchar el dolor—Aunque me dejaste un poco confundida, cuando después de enterarnos de que el hijo que espera Ginny es tuyo...

—¡No es mío!—la interrumpió con ferocidad. Tomándola de los hombros—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo?—preguntó con urgencia, olvidando por un segundo su comportamiento hostil e indiferente con ella.

—Trataste de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros.—continuó como si nunca la hubiera interrumpido—Pude jurar ver un poco de sentimientos en tus ojos la última vez que intentaste alejarme—se sinceró—Y luego, yo ya no pude soportar la noticia—rió sin diversión—Y pasó lo de Harry, lo de tu madre, lo de Azkaban. Alejaste a todos de ti.

Draco no se permitió soltarla todavía.

—Y luego traes temas como esos y pienso que estás de alguna forma y es raro decirlo—frunció las cejas—celoso de que Harry y yo estemos juntos en cierta extraña y muy absurda manera.

La soltó.

—Pero me resulta imposible concebir que tu estés celoso. Eso significaría tener algún tipo de sentimiento por una sangre sucia—terminó su discurso con sarcasmo.

—No te llames así, Granger. No es gracioso cuando tú lo dices.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—No importa lo que hayas visto o no en mi mirada—se burló—Fue totalmente una imaginación tuya. Te encuentro totalmente besable y follable, pero es todo.

Hermione rió.

—Gracias, Malfoy, muy halagador.

—No fue un halago. Cualquier mujer es follable.—atacó.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, no me da miedo decir que nunca tuve intención de tomarte en serio. Para ambos fue como un experimento.—sentenció con voz trémula.

Draco se dio la vuelta, dandole la espalda y soltando una risotada. Esas palabras le habían dolido en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Excelente, Granger. Fue mutuo.

—Bien—se cruzó de brazos—¿Podemos ya hacer el estúpido poema?

—No. Hazlo tú.

Y sin más, dejó la sala común.

 **...**

Draco iba caminando a pasos apresurados. Maldiciendo en voz baja y luchando contra las ganas que tenía de llorar.

 _Estúpido, estúpido_ , pensaba. _Marica estúpido, ¿cómo puedes ponerte tan sentimental? Estúpido_ , se regañaba así mismo.

Su destino era la Sala de Menesteres, donde podría descargar toda su furia con las cosas que estuvieran ahí para destrozarlas. Era su cosa favorita por hacer, pero fue una tarea que no llegó a completar por el murmullo de voces que lo sacó de su ensoñación.

—Tienes que decir la verdad, Ginny—escuchó que una voz le urgía a la mencionada—No puedes seguir ocultándolo. Sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo.

—¿Por qué? A ninguno de nuestros amigos le afecta en lo absoluto. Harry ya está prácticamente muy bien con Hermione—dijo enojada.—Malfoy no es nuestro amigo y es el único que se ve mal parado.

Draco cerró las manos en un puño. Obligándose a no ir y lanzarle miles de hechizos a esa mentirosa.

—Claro que sí causa problemas a nuestros amigos. ¡A Hermione!

Draco se acercó un poco más.

—No te sigo, Neville.

—Hermione y Malfoy.

El corazón del rubio latió más rápido de lo normal.

—Ella está con Harry.

—No del todo. Siempre han estado juntos. De alguna manera, ellos se pertenecen. Han compartido cosas demasiado íntimas como para que no se apoyen de tal forma. —explicó Neville con paciencia—Pero debiste ver cómo miraba Hermione a Malfoy durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Y sobretodo, debiste ver cómo Malfoy la miraba a ella, Ginny. Entre esos dos pasó algo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Hermione está enamorada de Draco Malfoy? ¿Ex Mortífago?—preguntaba incrédula.

—Con ella es diferente. Muy diferente. Y tú mentira apuesto a que influyó muchísimo en la decisión que tomó Hermione.

Hubo algo más que Draco no alcanzó a entender, pero no importaba.

Tenía esperanza.

Y sabía lo que tenía que hacer para volver a tener una oportunidad con ella. Porque no importaba lo mucho que tratara de negárselo, evitarlo o matar los sentimientos que tenía con ella. La quería. Y por ella, tomaría las decisiones correctas esta vez. Y así, con esa decisión en mente y con el corazón bailándole de felicidad se dirigió a su sala común para hablar con su padrino.

 **...**

Hermione miraba fijamente a sus dos amigos hacer el ensayo de treinta centímetros que les habían dejado para la mañana siguiente. Ellos, como siempre, habían dejado la tarea para el último segundo.

Ninguno hablaba o se distraía fácilmente con alguna noticia novedosa acerca del Quidditch o los entrenamientos. Tanto Ron como Harry seguían peleados. Bueno, Ron seguía sin querer dirigirle la palabra a Harry, pero desde que este se había desmayado había optado por estar cerca de él, aunque no aguantaba mucho y se iba con Seamus Finnigan y los otros chicos de Gryffindor. Hermione le había explicado hasta el cansancio que jamás lo engañó, que nunca estuvo con Harry mientras ellos estuvieron juntos y que si él no estaba de acuerdo, ella no tendría intención de iniciar algo con Harry. Además, no se sentía preparada para tener una relación.

Aunque, esto último se había visto afectado ya que ver a Harry en peligro nuevamente la puso ansiosa de una manera dolorosa. No quería ni imaginarse si algo le pasaba. Un dolor insoportable le crecía en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en esa posibilidad. Por eso mismo, pasaba el mayor tiempo posible con él.

—Hermione, ¿puedes revisarme mi ensayo?—preguntó Ron sin mirarla ya que seguía escribiendo apresuradamente en su pergamino para entregárselo. Ella asintió en respuesta aunque su amigo no estuviera mirándola.

—Claro.—dijo de todas formas, al tiempo que Ron le pasaba su ensayo.

—Si le falta algo...

—Lo corrijo, y te lo devuelvo.—lo interrumpió con las cejas fruncidas, muestra de que estaba concentrada.

Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Iré con Seamus a practicar un rato—dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, mirando de reojo a Harry, pero este no se inmutó en lo absoluto.

—Diviértanse—le sonrió su amiga y le dio una leve patada a Harry para que este dijera algo.

—Pueden aprovechar y practicar los movimientos que Angelina nos mostró hace tiempo—dijo con una mueca incómoda, acomodándose los lentes en el proceso.—Quizá nos vendría bien un cambio para esta temporada.

—Tú no jugarás—sentenció Hermione con determinación—La profesora McGonagall te sacó del equipo.

Tanto Harry como Ron le lanzaron una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Sabes muy bien por qué.

—No pasa nada fuera de lo normal—siseó Harry—Es imposible que me duela o me haya desmayado por él.

—Y que ciertos Mortíferos hayan escapado de Azkaban también, ¿eh?—dijo sarcástica, enarcando una ceja.—Muy normal.

—Eh, me voy.—musitó Ron mientras se iba con pasos rápidos, viendo que se avecinaba una pelea entre ambos.

Harry y Hermione se fulminaron con la mirada durante unos segundos más. Después, Harry suspiró y llevó sus manos al encuentro de la castaña.

—Todo ha terminado, Hermione—le dijo con voz más suave.

—Si algo te pasara, Harry, yo...—se quedó sin palabras, aferrándose a sus manos mientras las miraba. El azabache se paró de su silla con rapidez para ir a la que estaba junto a ella.

—Nada me pasará, Hermione, y tampoco dejaré que nada malo te pase.—le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Esa vez, no le importó si alguien más los veía y ella estaba tan preocupada que no se preocupó en regañarlo por esas demostraciones afectuosas que luego a Harry le daban por mostrar. Estaba a punto de besarle los labios cuando una voz que arrastraba las palabras lo llamó.

—Potter.

Harry trató de ignorar cómo Hermione deshacía el agarre de sus manos mientras miraba hacia otra parte donde no estuviera Malfoy.

—Malfoy—suspiró Harry.

—Te quieren en la oficina de la directora. Ahora.—anunció con aburrimiento. No dirigiéndole ni una sola mirada a Hermione. —Es urgente.

—¿Por qué te mandarían a ti para buscarme?—preguntó Harry con suspicacia, entrecerrando los ojos un poco.

—Harry—musitó Hermione—Puedo acompañarte.

—No.—rugió Draco—Fueron específicos al decirme que sólo Potter era necesario.

Esta vez ella frunció las cejas con sospecha.

—No importa lo que ellos me digan. Se lo diré luego a Hermione de todas formas. No le tengo secretos—contraatacó Harry con severidad, ganando una mirada dulce por parte de ella y una risita entre dientes por parte de Draco.

—Eso es lo que dices ahora.

Ambos fruncieron las cejas ante lo anunciado.

—Iré a ver qué pasa.—le dijo Harry a la castaña—Espérame en la Sala Común de Gryffindor así podemos ir a cenar luego.

La vio asentir con la cabeza levemente y sin poder resistirse más, le dio un beso suave en los labios. Fue tan inesperado que Hermione no tuvo tiempo de echarse para atrás.

—¿Besa mejor que yo?—preguntó el rubio mientras tomaba asiento frente a la castaña. La vio guardando sus cosas con soberana lentitud.

—Ahora no me hablas—dijo con diversión.—Vaya, Granger, sí que eres voluble.

—No es cuando tú quieras, Malfoy. No todos estaremos siempre a tu disposición—siseó entre dientes.

—¿Extrañas besarme, Granger?

Un escalofrío recorrió toda la espalda de la castaña, haciendo que se relamiera los labios de manera inconsciente. Draco sonrió ante lo obvio.

—Tomaré tu silencio como un sí.

—Es un claro y por supuesto que no, Malfoy.—negó ella con las cejas fruncidas. Se levantó del lugar con rapidez—Te dije que fuiste un experimento navideño. Fue todo.

Y sin esperar más respuesta, con mochila al hombro se dirigió a los estantes a devolver los libros que habían utilizado esa tarde.

—Si yo hubiera tenido un rechazo como el que te di—susurró él a sus espaldas, provocándole un saltito—Un rechazo por parte de alguien como yo—seguía diciéndole con aire pensativo.—Supongo que igual hubiera ido corriendo a los brazos del primero que se me cruzara.

—Harry no es cualquier persona—lo enfrentó y en lugar de verlo enojado lo vio sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—¿Entonces aceptas que fuiste rechazada y Potter fue tu plato de segunda mesa?—preguntó al tiempo que se le acercaba peligrosamente.

—¡De ninguna manera, Malfoy!

—Sin rencores, Granger, podemos seguir experimentando lo de la navidad siempre y cuando prometas que no verás más a Potter—dijo en un suave ronroneo. Hermione se vio aturdida ante esa peligrosa mirada gris, chocando contra el estante de libros mientras trataba de alejarse del rubio.

—Estás demente, Malfoy, si piensas que voy a dejar de lado a Harry para andar con alguien que no quiere hacerse cargo de un bebé—susurró, cerrando los ojos.

Él había logrado acercarse lo suficiente para que sus túnicas chocaran, que sus frentes y narices se rozaran y poder mirarse fijamente a los ojos.

—No es mi hijo, Granger.

—Ella me ha dicho que sí. ¿Por qué me mentiría? Lo entendería si lo hiciera de Harry, pero contigo...

Draco puso una mano por encima de la cabeza de la castaña, acorralándola un poco más.

—Ella lo dice para esconder a alguien más.

—Harry me ha dicho que nunca ha estado con ella. No tiene sentido que...

—Oh, cierto. Yo también tenía que estar presente en...—se calló de repente—Espero llegar a tiempo—hablaba más para sí mismo que para ella—Por nada del mundo me quiero perder la cara que pondrá tu noviecito—dijo con malicia.

Hermione frunció las cejas.

—Adiós, sabelotodo.

La vio fijamente una vez más, acercándose lo suficiente para besarla, pero sin hacerlo. Sonriendo al final, al darse cuenta de que ella estaba, de hecho, esperando el beso.

Más contento que otros días, se dirigió a paso veloz al despacho de la directora.

 **...**

Harry escuchaba todo en estado de shock. No podía ser cierto. ¡No otra vez! ¿Es que acaso nunca iba a poder tener una maldita vida normal? ¿Jamás?

—Lo siento, Harry—dijo el retrato de Dumbledore. Realmente lucía abatido. —No quise decirte nada porque nunca creí que él descubriera la conexión existente y menos aún que Bellatrix pudiera contactarlo a través de sueños.

—No te vas a sacrificar—ordenó McGonagall desde el lugar donde Albus solía sentarse—Está fuera de cuestión.

—Totalmente—concordó Kingsley Shacklebolt, el Ministro de Magia.—Lo dije una vez y lo volveré a repetir: Todos somos humanos y por lo tanto, todas las vidas tienen el mismo valor, y por ende, debemos protegerlas por igual, Harry. —terminó poniéndole una mano en el hombro en muestra de apoyo.

Harry asintió. No sintiendo que su vida pudiera valer un maldito knut a esas alturas.

—¿Por qué Hermione no podía venir a escuchar conmigo? Perdonen por lo que diré, pero de todas formas se lo voy a contar. Y también a Ron.

McGonagall miró significativamente al Ministro y luego este a Severus Snape que estaba muy callado y con la mirada ausente en su retrato.

—Supongo que luego entenderá por qué.

—La persona que nos dijo todo esto fue Draco Malfoy.

Harry no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. Se rió divertido, mientras que se removía en su silla.

—Hubieran comenzado por ahí. No tomarán sus palabras en serio, ¿verdad?—urgió con desesperación. Pero al ver la mirada llena de resignación tanto de la directora como del Ministro, sus temores incrementaron.

—Le hemos dado Veritaserum.—murmuró McGonagall.

—Y yo he aplicado Legeremancia en él.—secundó el Ministro—Está diciendo la verdad.

—¿Y por qué querría ayudarnos esta vez si su madre y padre están detrás de esto?

Nadie respondió de inmediato. En lugar de eso, la profesora se levantó de su silla y sacó el pensadero con el que Harry ya estaba más que familiarizado.

—Será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

El rostro consternado de la profesora lo preocupó aún más. ¿Esa era la razón por la cual no querían que Hermione estuviese? Harry tenía un muy mal presentimiento acerca de eso. Se tuvo que llenar de valor para sumergir la cabeza en aquella extraña sustancia que lindaba entre lo líquido y lo corpóreo.

 _Estaba en Hogwarts. De eso estaba completamente seguro. Se encontraba en la sala común de los Delegados. Afuera del castillo llovía con intensidad y los truenos resonaban en el interior de la sala. De pronto, Harry vio a Malfoy bajar por las escaleras y prepararse un poco de té. Él rubio se veía abatido, desolado y con un profundo dolor en sus ojos. Harry no podía creer que alguien tan vil como lo era él se viera tan desdichado._

 _—¿Tampoco puedes dormir?—escuchó Harry la dulce voz de Hermione. Lucía somnolienta y sólo llevaba puesto una bata encima de su pijama._

 _—¡Demonios, Granger!—vio que Malfoy gritaba mientras se le caía su taza al suelo._

 _Vio la mirada de decepción de Hermione al tiempo que lanzaba un reparo._

 _—Bien, —dijo con resignación—Creo que hoy no es de esos días que te portas extrañamente amable._

 _Harry comenzó a relajarse cuando la vio irse. Pero vio como Malfoy cerraba los ojos fuertemente._

 _—No me haría mal un poco de charla en estos momentos._

 _Hermione se detuvo y se dio la vuelta con lentitud. Había que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de la mirada que le lanzó Malfoy en ese momento. Harry se sintió increíblemente impotente al no poder romperle la cara._

 _—Encenderé la chimenea._

 _Harry la vio irse hasta la salita de estar. Y si no hubiera estado mirando a Malfoy nuevamente, no hubiera creído lo que escuchó._

 _—¿Quieres un poco de té?_

 _Vio a Hermione fruncir las cejas, pero sus labios los tenía en una hermosa sonrisa divertida._

 _¿Cómo podía? pensaba Harry mientras seguía viendo el intercambio de esos dos. Vio con horror cómo se sentaban juntos, cómo se tomaron de las manos y lo peor: como Hermione le confesaba su más íntimo secreto._

 _—Eres la hija de muggles más asombrosa, talentosa y brillante que he conocido en toda mi vida._

 _Harry abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Eso tenía que ser una maldita y muy enferma broma!_

 _Vio que empezaron a pelearse por alguna tontería que no alcanzó a escuchar por estar demasiado absorto en su miserabilidad, pero lo que sí captó muy bien fue cuando Hermione quiso irse del lugar y tropezó cayendo directamente a los brazos de Malfoy. La vio quedarse ahí en su regazo sin hacer amago alguno de moverse, vio que se había quedado como hipnotizada por los ojos del rubio. Y luego, sin razón aparante, la vio irse corriendo velozmente a su habitación escaleras arriba._

 _Sin previo aviso, todo al rededor de Harry se volvió totalmente borroso. Y pasó a otra escena que él, lamentablemente, ya había sido testigo a primera mano. Estaban en el salón de clases de la maestra Hiddleston y Malfoy había sido regañado. Vio, con mucho terror otra vez cómo ambos se comían prácticamente con la mirada mientras ese rubio idiota leía el poema._

 _El escenario comenzó a ser borroso otra vez para suerte de Harry y ahora se encontró a sí mismo en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Vio que Draco espiaba a alguien entre los estantes de los libros. No había que ser un genio para deducir a quién._

 _—Entonces, ¿a esto te dedicas ahora?—escuchó la pregunta del amigo de Draco. Vio como el rubio saltaba del susto. Lo vio maldecir a su amigo, alejarlo abruptamente del lugar y llevárselo lejos donde no pudiera ser escuchado. Sin embargo, vio que aún tenía buena vista para ver a Hermione._

 _—¿Te gusta la sangre sucia? ¿O la observas para luego hacerle una broma? Dime, por favor, que es la segunda opción._

 _El rubio no respondió en seguida ya que seguía mirando a Hermione._

 _—Oh, por el Señor Tenebroso—chilló agudamente—Estás loco por la sangre sucia._

 _—Te prohibo llamarla así—amenazó a su amigo con ferocidad._

 _Harry alzó las cejas con incredulidad. Era imposible. Él no podía... ¡NO!_

 _—Para gustos..._

 _—Cállate, Blaise, que sé perfectamente que te mueres por..._

 _Pero antes de que pudiera escuchar algo, Harry fue jalado a otra escena._

 _Se encontraba nuevamente en la sala común y esta vez, voces peleándose lo habían recibido._

 _—¡Oh, no, Granger! Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado. No me vas a dejar hablando solo como siempre te empeñas en hacer—escuchó que Draco gritaba mientras lo veía dirigirse hacia Hermione._

 _—No puedes obligarme a hablar contigo.—contestó ella mientras corría escaleras arriba._

 _—No seas infantil, Granger. Bien sabes que soy más rápido que tú—respondió mientras iba tras suyo._

 _Los escuchó gritarse un par de insultos más hasta que ambos terminaron en una pelea amistosa de almohadas. Observó cómo ella se reía con ganas, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas a causa de las cosquillas y su respiración se tornaba cada vez más irregular. Harry observó con agonía como al final él estaba en su cama, casi encima suyo._

 _—Draco, ¡detente!—suplicaba entre risas la castaña._

 _—¿Qué has dicho?—preguntó él con ojos intensos._

 _—Dije que te detuvieras..._

 _—No eso, lo otro..._

 _—¿Tú nombré?_

 _Él asintió con la cabeza._

 _—Draco._

 _Y Harry, sin poder hacer nada, vio como la chica de sus sueños era besada por su enemigo._

 _—Yo tampoco creí que me devolviera el beso ese día—dijo una voz llena de burla a sus espaldas—Pero lo hizo._

 _Harry se volteó con rapidez. Las manos le temblaban de furia y su primer instinto fue saltar sobre él. Sin embargo, Draco había previsto ese comportamiento y lo arrastró a sus recuerdos favoritos, pero con mayor rapidez que los otros recuerdos._

 _Vio a Hermione lanzándole fresas al rubio. La vio subirse a una escoba con Draco. La vio besarlo con ímpetu, con desesperación. La vio besarlo como nunca lo había hecho con él. Vio las manos de Malfoy acariciar su cuerpo. La vio sonreír ante la risa de Draco, sonreírle genuinamente y besarlo sin que él se lo pidiera. La vio mirarlo tímidamente con un vestido floreado, cenar con él a la luz de la luna y bajo las estrellas. La vio consolarlo y besarlo. La vio llevarlo a su cama y dormirse entre sus brazos. Vio como ella le acariciaba el rostro mientras creía que él estaba dormido, vio como era besada mientras él acariciaba su cuerpo y ella le correspondía igual o más feliz._

 _—Esa noche sin duda está en mi top ten de noches favoritas—susurró Draco con malicia._

 _Harry ni siquiera intentó golpearlo esa vez. Estaba demasiado destruido por dentro como para tener la fuerza suficiencia para arrancarle la cabeza._

 _La vio el día que regresó él a Hogwarts. Luego de que, él Harry, la hubiera besado, vio cómo le decía a Malfoy que ella aún no se daba por vencida, que tenía sentimientos por Harry y por él. Y la mirada llena de dolor al enterarse del embarazo de Ginny fue lo último que vio._

Sin saber cómo, Harry se encontraba nuevamente en el presente, topándose con la mirada retadora del rubio a escasos metros de él. Estaban solos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Sigues queriendo que Granger esté presente?

Harry no respondió. Estaba demasiado dolido por lo que acababa de ver. Llegó a la conclusión de que quizá Hermione sólo estaba a su lado porque creía que Draco era el padre del niño que Ginny esperaba. La conocía demasiado bien como para no saber que ella jamás interferiría en algo así.

—Te quiere—susurró Harry.

—Pero está _contigo_.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Solamente porque cree que Ginny espera un hijo tuyo. Es demasiado correcta como para hacer que estés con ella y dejar a ese bebé sin su padre.

Draco no había pensado en lo absoluto en eso. Casi abrazó a Potter por ello, pero se contuvo dedicándole una mirada socarrona.

—No es mi hijo, y ya tendré tiempo para demostrárselo.

Harry no respondió de inmediato. Le dio unos cuantos golpecitos a su mesa mientras pensaba qué decir.

—Eres más que bienvenido a la Orden si tu única misión es mantener a salvo a Hermione. —susurró sin mirarlo.

—Ella no se puede ni nadie se puede enterar.—gruñó.

—No sé por qué ustedes los Slytherin se empeñan tanto en esconder lo bueno que hacen—interfirió Dumbledore con voz pausada.

Harry, Draco y Severus le lanzaron una mirada de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él con ojos inocentes.

Draco suspiró pesadamente mientras se dirigía nuevamente a Harry.

—Esa es mi única condición, Potter. Nadie puede ni debe saber que yo soy un doble espía. Si alguien se llegara enterar y esa noticia llega a oídos de Bellatrix...—se calló de repente.

Harry comprendió el escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de Draco.

Asintió con la cabeza. Y luego de haber tenido una larga plática con los profesores y el Ministro, ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida.

—Sólo te dejo claro, Potter. Esto para mí es una _doble esperanza_.—dijo solemne.

—Y sólo para que tú sepas, Malfoy—lo miró con fijeza—No importa lo que haya visto hoy. La sigo queriendo. Y ella está conmigo ahora.

—Puede que así sea, Harry—dijo su nombre con burla—Pero la carne es débil.

Lo vio sonreír con maldad.

—Ya veremos, Draco—imitó su tono de voz—No jugaré limpio en esta lucha por ella.

—Yo tampoco.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente durante unos segundos. Ninguno queriendo apartar la vista por puras razones de macho alfa. Al final, Harry sonrió de lado, luciendo unos ojos traviesos.

—Hermione me espera en la sala común—dijo como si nada—Debe estar preguntándose donde estoy. No la haré esperar más.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sin apartar la mirada.

—No creo que se aparezca en su Sala Común durante mucho rato—le confesó con camaradería.

—Disfruta tu momento, Potter. Puede que sean los últimos.

Harry dio una risotada que duró lo suficiente para que el rubio escuchara. Apenas dobló la esquina, su rostro lució totalmente consternado y triste.

Draco, caminando al lugar opuesto del ojiverde, lucía esa misma cara que Harry, pero tendría que dejar esa preocupación para más tarde. Ahora tendría que ir a las mazmorras de Slytherin para contarle todo el plan a sus amigos.

Luna **HHr**

 **Nota de autora:** HOOOOOLA! Debo confesar que este ha sido uno de mis capítulos favoritos, siiiiiiiin duda alguna. En fin, espero que les guste y no creo tardar para la siguiente actualización. Feliz Halloween atrasado y Día de Muertos para los que me leen de México! No tengo mucho que contarles :( si surge alguna duda la resolveré de inmediato. Besos!


	13. Sorpresas

**Disclaimer** : todos los personajes pertenecen a J. **K. Rowling** , Warner Bross & Salamandra. Yo únicamente juego con los personajes que _Jo_ nos regaló. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación.

 _Disfruten de la historia, como yo lo he hecho escribiendo..._

 **Delegados de Hogwarts**

 **Capítulo XIII: Sorpresas**

Hermione pasaba las hojas del libro sin prestarle atención realmente. Estaba distraída por todo aquel embrollo que Draco había suscitado en la biblioteca hace unas horas. Le había dado vueltas al asunto mil veces, ¿qué era lo que le tenían que decir a Harry? ¿Y por qué ella no podía saberlo? ¿Había sido otra de las bromas pesadas de Malfoy? ¿Y si en realidad la directora McGonagall jamás llamó a Harry y Draco lo tenía atrapado en algún lugar? ¿Y si Draco estaba involucrado con la desaparición de los Mortífagos?  
 _No_ , pensó, Hermione, _eso es imposible_.  
Él había cambiado, ¿no? Había demostrado que había cambiado, que estaba arrepentido y que de haber tenido opción él nunca hubiera hecho nada de lo que tuvo que hacer en sexto año _. ¿Y si nuevamente no tiene opción?_ , se preguntó Hermione mientras se mordía el labio, ¿ _Y si lo tienen amenazado otra vez con su madre?_  
Cerró el libro de golpe y se quedó mirando el fuego de la chimenea. ¿Cómo averiguaría si Draco está o no metido en todo ese problema? Anteriormente no pudo ayudarlo, porque no tenía idea, pero ahora sí. Una cosa había sido que ellos hayan tenido tan buena química y otra muy diferente era hacer justicia. Y Hermione vivía para hacer justicia. O así se justificaba las ganas que tenía de ayudar al rubio, de no querer creer que él en realidad era como su padre Lucius Malfoy.

Lo que le llevaba a pensar en el otro asunto importante. ¿Qué sentía realmente por él? ¿Qué sentía por Harry? Estaba segura que lo adoraba más allá de lazos fraternales, que le hinchaba el corazón mirarlo feliz, pero... ¿era ese amor suficiente? ¿Por qué sentía que algo faltaba? De no haber aparecido ese niño que Ginny perjuraba era de Draco... Quizá ellos ahora estuvieran juntos. ¿Ser novia de Malfoy? _No_ , negó Hermione, _él ha dicho que fue una apuesta con los otros Slytherin._  
Y vaya que esa noticia le había dolido.  
—Tierra llamando a Hermione—dijo una voz lejana mientras poco a poco vislumbraba una mano pasar por su mirada. Enfocó los grandes ojos verdes de su mejor amigo, dibujando después una sonrisa en su rostro cuando se percató de que le hacía caso.—¿En qué pensabas? —quiso saber mientras se sentaba junto a ella y pasaba uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y la apretaba hacia él.  
—En varias cosas—respondió dejándose llevar por su amigo, mirándolo con las cejas fruncidas—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Por qué tanto misterio, Harry?  
Él desvió la mirada en cuanto escuchó esas preguntas, ganándose un apretón en su barbilla para que Hermione lo mirara fijamente. Y no es que no quisiera, pero es que tenía esas imágenes suyas besándose con el rubio. ¡¿Cómo había podio?!  
—Tenías razón—musitó con desgana—Tuviste razón todo este tiempo.  
Ella frunció las cejas sin entender al instante, y luego se llevó las manos a la boca cuando lo comprendió.  
—¡No es posible!—saltó del lugar para pararse—¡Destruimos todos los malditos horrocruxes, Harry! ¡Y lo viste desvanecerse! ¡No es posible! —gritaba de manera frenética, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y temblando de ira.—¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Cómo lo supieron? ¡Tiene que haber un maldito error!  
Harry la tomó de las manos y la jaló para que se sentara nuevamente.  
—¿Y ahora por qué están peleándose?—preguntó Ron que acababa de pasar el Retrato de la Señora Gorda —¿Saben qué? No quiero entrometerme entre problemas de pareja...  
Ya casi llegaba a las escaleras que lo conducirían a los dormitorios cuando Harry le dijo:  
—Voldemort está vivo.  
Ron se dio la media vuelta y como si flotara se dirigió a sus amigos.  
—Dime que es una maldita broma de mal gusto, Harry—dijo casi riéndose, pero sonando como una súplica.  
El azabache negó con la cabeza.  
—Bellatrix no murió a manos de tu madre, así que fue trasladada a Azkaban, pero escapó, como varios Mortífagos más. Hay un traidor entre ellos—musitó Harry, viendo hacia todos lados, pero la Sala Común estaba vacía—No me dijeron el nombre del doble espía —mintió, odiando a Malfoy por obligarlo a mentirle a sus mejores amigos. Aunque bueno, de cierta forma le convenía que Hermione no supiera que todo lo que haría Draco iba a ser por ella. —Bellatrix logró comunicarse con Voldemort a través de los sueños, el punto es que encontraron una forma de traerlo de vuelta.  
Vio a sus amigos con los ojos absortos. Ron con la boca semiabierta, como si estuviera en un estado catatónico mientras que Hermione negaba con la cabeza sin parar, cejas fruncidas y frente arrugada.  
—No, Harry. No tiene sentido. ¿Cómo...? ¿Forma de qué tendría? ¿En qué cuerpo?  
—En mi. —susurró él viendo a sus zapatos. —Los Mortífagos quieren secuestrarme, llevarme con Bellatrix y que ella haga todo el proceso. Voldemort regresaría mediante mi, porque Dumbledore jamás creyó que él encontraría la forma de regresar y por eso me dio la opción de vivir. Así que sigo siendo un Horrocrux.  
Hermione decidió en ese momento que no se despegaría de Harry por ningún segundo. Tenía que protegerlo.  
—Así que una opción es...  
—¿Morirte?—preguntó incrédulo Ron, riéndose ante lo estúpido que eso sonaba—Claro, hermano, ¿quieres que Hermione y yo lo hagamos? Ya sabes, ¿por los viejos tiempos?  
Harry no contestó. Se sentía abatido.  
—La otra opción es matar a Bellatrix, ya que ella es la única que ha podido hacer la conexión con él. Y cada que ella fortalece esa conexión, yo me... —trató de buscar alguna palabra que se le ajustara a lo que sentía últimamente—me debilito.  
El Trío de Oro se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos, ninguno pudiendo mirarse a los ojos en ese momento. Los tres pensaban en cosas totalmente diferentes, pero siempre llegando a la misma conclusión: no dejarían que ninguno de ellos muriese.  
—Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, Harry. No importa qué. Lo eres—susurró Ron luego de unos minutos más, parándose y tocándole el hombro—Cualquiera que sea el plan, estoy dentro.  
Harry le sonrió a duras penas, agradeciéndole con el corazón esas palabras.  
—Te veo en el dormitorio—le dijo mientras se iba, viendo que su amiga y él necesitaban hablar.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera algo. Hermione lo miraba con los ojos fijamente, casi sin parpadear, la boca fruncida y brazos cruzados.  
—Lo sé—dijo él no soportando más el silencio—Sé que ya te he puesto en demasiado peligro desde que teníamos doce años. Sé que conmigo todo ha sido enigmas y tener que resolverlos. Sé que todo ha sido "Harry a punto de morir" "Harry en problemas" Un psicópata persiguiendo a Harry" "Harry sinónimo de muerte"—continuaba hablando sin parar, atropellandose con sus propias palabras y casi con los ojos llorosos—No tienes que mirarme así... Lo sé, Hermione, ¡lo sé!  
Ella se acercó a él sin decirle ninguna palabra de consuelo por el momento.  
—No tienes que quedarte, no tienes que hacer nada. ¡No tienes que sacrificar nada por mi! Maldita sea, si lo mejor es que estés con Malfoy, ¡ve con él! —le dijo en desesperación.  
Ella le envió una mirada confundida.  
—¿A qué diablos viene el nombre de Malfoy?  
Harry rodó los ojos, impasible.  
—Uso lentes, Hermione pero no estoy del todo ciego. —dijo sarcástico y cuando vio que ella no dijo nada siguió hablando:—He visto como ambos se miran, he visto como tú lo buscas, cómo te interesa, como le sonríes, ¡incluso hoy te pusiste totalmente nerviosa y preocupada de que nos hubiera visto besarnos!  
Hermione se sonrojó ante todo lo dicho, pero no lo negó. No creyó que tuviera que hablar de todo eso con Harry tan pronto, pero supuso que era hora.  
—De acuerdo, Harry. No voy a negar nada de lo que has dicho—afirmó mientras tomaba asiento junto a él—Pero tienes que saber que a ti te busco más, que a ti te sonrío más, que tú me importas más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. ¿Qué mayor prueba de mi amor por ti que aplicarles un Oblviate a mis padres para irme contigo a cazar a un psicópata?—preguntó seria, tomándolo de las manos y tranquilizándose un poco cuando él se aferró a ellas.  
—Hubieras hecho eso con Ron también, con Neville... con cualquiera que necesitara de tu ayuda, Hermione, porque así eres tú. Ayudas a quien lo necesite quitando en cuenta lo que tú necesites.  
Ella lo miró enternecida. La conocía tanto.  
—Es diferente contigo, Harry, porque...  
—Yo lo que necesito ahora es que hagas lo que te de tranquilidad y paz. Quiero que elijas a la persona que pueda brindarte eso. Y si Malfoy es esa persona, yo lo aceptaré. Tomaré mi distancia, veré que hacer... Pero estaré tranquilo sabiendo que al fin hiciste lo que deseabas.  
Hermione miró sus manos entrelazadas, pensando en las palabras que Harry le decía. Sí, quizá Malfoy sería bueno para ella, pero también Harry lo era. Ambos le daban paz y tranquilidad. Y ahora Harry estaba en peligro de muerte otra vez. No podía permitirse alejarse de él, y no lo hacía por lástima, lo hacía porque realmente le nacía, lo quería. Tenía sentimientos por Harry de esa forma, aparte Draco nunca la iba a tomar en serio. ¿Por qué desperdiciar una oportunidad tan buena de estar con el chico que siempre había querido realmente por alguien que no tenía sentimientos por ella además de los carnales?  
—Quiero estar contigo, Harry. No importa qué, hasta el final—susurró finalmente, acercando su frente a la del azabache. —Sin embargo, quiero ayudar a Malfoy. Al menos, saber si él está detrás de todo ese escape de Azkaban y los Mortífagos. Si los está apoyando de alguna manera o lo hace porque nuevamente lo amenazan con su madre.  
—Espera, ¿realmente quieres estar conmigo? ¿Yo soy esa persona que te da paz y tranquilidad?-ignorando lo que había dicho sobre el rubio.  
Hermione se encogió de hombros, fingiendo que no le importaba mucho. Se ganó una risita del pecho de Harry y él la jaló hacia ella.  
—Gracias. Realmente, no te merezco. —le susurró para luego buscar sus labios y sellar así el pacto que acababan de hacer.

 **...**

—¿Es una puta broma?—preguntó Blaise con voz chillona, parándose del sillón en el que estaba para dar vueltas como un león enjaulado.  
Theo miraba al rubio con cara preocupada y Pansy fruncía el ceño y la boca.  
—¿Entonces Potter sabe que te anduviste besoteando con Granger?—preguntó Pansy como quien no quiere la cosa, haciendo que Blaise dejara de caminar para escuchar la respuesta y miradas reprobatorias por parte de Theo y Draco. —¿Qué? Apuesto a que debe haberla pasado muy mal, ¿eh? —preguntó divertida.  
Draco asintió con la cabeza, olvidándose por un segundo del asunto principal.  
—No podía creerlo. No podía creer que la Santa Patrona de los casos perdidos estuviera en mis brazos—dijo burlón—Pero ahora lo que me preocupa es que hará de todo para que ella se quede a su lado—suspiró.  
—¡Y tú también!—apoyó Blaise—Potter es aburrido y siempre quiere hacerse el héroe. Y yo sé que en el fondo lo que Granger más desea es perder el control y que alguien le de unos buenos azotes en...  
—Por supuesto—interrumpió Theo—Hablemos de cómo conquistar a Hermione y olvidémonos de que Potter puede ser secuestrado por alguno de nuestros padres en cualquier maldito momento para que Voldemort regrese y nos lleve el coño a todos—dijo sarcástico, con las cejas fruncidas y reprendiéndolos con la mirada a todos—¿Has pensado quizá en desenmascarar a la pequeña Weasley con eso de que el hijo que espera es tuyo? Creo que eso repercute muchísimo en que Hermione no quiera estar a tu lado—opinó sonriendo como si nada, aún sarcástico.  
Draco se le quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, sopesando la información que acababa de escuchar.  
—Creo tener una pista sobre quién es el verdadero padre de ese niño, pero eso lo veré después —pensó en voz alta, sonando misterioso para sus amigos.  
—¿Qué pretendes hacer, Drake?—preguntó Pansy con cejas fruncidas, parándose para ir a lado de su amigo. —Nada peligroso e irresponsable, ¿verdad?  
Él la miró sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
—Seré lo que siempre quise ser.  
Pansy frunció el ceño, al igual que sus otros dos amigos.  
—Seré un espía doble.

 **...**

Draco caminaba hacia su sala común pensando en cómo habían reaccionado sus amigos. Lo habían tomado bastante bien, pero le preocupaba que Pansy quisiera participar tanto, es como si buscara salir herida. Y ni que se diga de Blaise. Quizá ellos también estaban buscando la forma de redimirse por sus acciones en el pasado y por eso mismo no los culpaba ni les había prohibido que intervinieran. Aparte, en cierto punto se sentía más relajado al saber que ellos estaban involucrados. Iban a fingir, si las cosas se salían de control, que Malfoy les había puesto la maldición _Imperius_ , y así él iba a ser el único traidor. Pero realmente no creía que las cosas fueran tan malas, ellos sabían controlar sus pensamientos, eran buenos en _Legeremancia_ y en _Oclumancia_. El que de plano no iba a participar con ellos en su totalidad era Theo, ya que quería pasar el tiempo completo con Lunática Lovegood.

El rubio suspiró al recordar la mirada que había puesto Theo al escuchar que posiblemente tendría que pasar también por un Mortífago. En ese momento Draco supo que no podía obligar a su amigo a sacrificar algo tan importante como lo era su amor por esa rubiecita. Todo a partir de la próxima semana sería complicado. Demasiado complicado, ya que ahí se darían cuenta de si realmente podrían ser más listos que esos Mortífagos de pacotilla.

Al llegar a su Sala Común, Snape lo miró con ojos divertidos desde su retrato.

—¿Por qué me miras así?—preguntó cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo petulante.

—Te espera una sorpresita ahí adentro.

Draco frunció el ceño y Snape lo dejó pasar sin decir alguna palabra más. Desde el momento en que entró escuchó unas risas y cuchicheos en la cocina.

—¡No, Harry!—se quejó la chica y Draco vio que le quitara una cuchara grande de madera de las manos al chico—¡Lo vas arruinar!

Harry rió y la tomó por la cintura, besándole la mejilla después.

—¿Y qué?

—¿Cómo que "y qué"? ¿Qué vamos a comer entonces?

Harry iba a contestar, pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca al ver al rubio con las cejas fruncidas que iba acercándose hacia ellos.

—Malfoy—lo saludó Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El aludido no respondió, se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada. Vio que Hermione dejaba de reír y se ponía un poco más seria.

—Sabes que las visitas están prohibidas, Granger.—dijo serio.—Por mucho que haya sido el Elegido, debe saber que...

—Vivirá aquí con nosotros.—soltó de sopetón la chica, cerrando un poco los ojos, haciendo luego una mueca de incomodidad. —Verás, han pasado ciertos acontecimientos que han hecho a la directora decidir que lo mejor es que Harry viva con nosotros. Es más seguro y...

—Jamás me consultaron nada.—se quejó—Una cosa es tener que compartir con una Gryffindor y otra muy diferente con dos. ¡Y no con cualquiera!—se exaltó—¡Con el maldito cuatro ojos Potter!

Harry lo escuchaba todo muy tranquilo, casi sonriendo apoyado en el desayunador y con los brazos cruzados. Hermione se había puesto en medio de los dos por cualquier cosa. Un poco más cerca del rubio.

—No tienes que ser grosero, Draco—razonó Hermione—Mira, realmente, jamás pasamos tanto tiempo aquí así que...

—¿Y dónde demonios va a dormir? ¿En la sala?—preguntó impaciente—De ninguna manera voy a compartir habitación con él, Granger. Porque...

—Dormirá en mi habitación—lo interrumpió la chica, ya un poco mosqueada. Tenía la frente arrugada y las manos en sus caderas. Se percató de que Draco no esperaba esa respuesta por su parte. Vio que le dirigía una mirada rápida a Harry y luego otra a ella. Así fue por unos segundos interminables de silencio que la chica no aguantó más.—Estábamos haciendo la cena, ¿quieres ayudarnos?

Draco la miró atónito.

—Por supuesto que no—gruñó enojado, caminando hacia su habitación, no sin antes ver la mirada burlona y cínica de Harry.

Se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación, perdiéndose de la vista de aquellos dos. Cerró las manos en un puño. Los celos hervían todo su ser. El imaginar que ellos estarían solos en su habitación. El dolor era punzante y le carcomía de adentro hacia afuera. Recordó lo que Potter le había dicho, que iba a luchar por Granger y que no jugaría limpio.

—De acuerdo—susurró—No es el único que puede jugar así—se dijo así mismo.

Caminó sobre sus pasos y con una nueva actitud fue hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

—¿Granger?—la llamó. Ella alzó la vista de inmediato, poniéndose un poco más seria que antes. Él no la culpaba. Estaba a la defensiva.—¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Hermione miró a Harry una vez.

—No arruines nada.—lo amenazó y fue en pos de Draco que había caminado hacia la chimenea.—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó cuando llegó hacia él, seguía seria y ahora tenía las manos cruzadas.

Draco la miró fijamente, justo como lo hacía cada que estaba a punto de besarla. Y ella lo sabía, y se percató de aquello en ese momento porque se removió nerviosa, volteando hacia donde Harry estaba como si ella estuviera haciendo algo indebido. Eso hizo que Draco sonríera de lado.

—El trabajo que nos encargó la profesora Hiddleston—empezó él en un tono muy casual—Creo que un tema bueno sería "humildad" relacionado con la "justicia" o algo relacionado con hacer lo correcto—siguió en tono neutral, viendo como la postura de la castaña se relajaba de inmediato.

—Me parece un buen tema, aunque un poco difícil ya que es un poema, pero supongo que podremos arreglárnosla—comentó tranquila, incluso acercándose un poco hacia él.—¿No es una broma de mal gusto? -preguntó con sospecha.

—No, Granger.

Hermione lo miró fijamente, concentrándose en sus ojos grises que siempre le habían transmitido ese aire de misterio y esas ganas de querer resolver ese acertijo.

—Podemos empezarlo mañana—musitó ella tocándose la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco rara al estar hablando con él otra vez de manera tan natural—¿Te parece?

—Claro, Granger—dijo de manera demasiado formal, sonriendo de lado y buscando poner incluida a la castaña.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos.

—Lamento que te hayas enterado así sobre...

—Tema olvidado, Granger. No es mi responsabilidad—casi escupió, tratando de controlarse el enojo y los celos que sentía—Tampoco debería ser tuya, pero...

—No es de tu incumbencia, aún así...—lo interrumpió, y escuchando su tono cerró los ojos y suspiró—¿Podríamos no hablar acerca de lo que hago o no con Harry?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Queda de otra, Granger? Jamás voy a entender el que te eches a la espalda cargas que no son tuyas—le dijo serio y en su interior se rió de si mismo. ¿No era exactamente lo que él estaba haciendo con ella?-Pero bueno, ¿tengo que desmayarme de la nada y quedar inconsciente durante un día entero para que me metas nuevamente a tu habitación? Si ese es el caso, puedo pedirle a Blaise que me de unos buenos golpes...  
Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían enrojecidas y que quería sonreír. Pero decidió que no caería en su juego.

—¿Quieres ayudarnos a preparar la comida?—soltó ella de manera impulsiva, odiándose al terminar la frase, pensando en la posible respuesta que Draco le daría.

Él la miró con petulancia, y luego echó una miradita detrás de ella, viendo que Harry los veía cada pocos segundos. Sonrió de lado y asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo—dijo mientras se quitaba la túnica y se arremangaba la camisa del uniforme.—Pero debo advertirte que soy un poco especial en la cocina, muy perfeccionista y quisquilloso—seguía explicándole mientras se desanudaba la corbata y lo dejaba todo en uno de los sillones del lugar.

Hermione sonrió sorprendida.

—Eres de mi tipo, entonces—le dijo sin pensarlo muy bien, sonrojandose un poco y viendo como él alzaba las cejas y sonreía de manera juguetona.—Así que, ¿volvemos a ser amigos?—preguntó esperanzada.

—¿Amigos?—preguntó él haciendo una mueca—¿Realmente quieres que tú y yo seamos amigos, Hermione? -preguntó, disfrutando de decir su nombre otra vez.

Ella se sintió aturdida ante la mirada que le daba él.

—Sí, Draco.—respondió un poco más repuesta—Podemos intentarlo.

—Yo no apostaría tanto al ser amigos.—le dijo él como si no fuera la gran cosa mientras comenzaba a encaminarse a la cocina. —No después de ver la química que tenemos—le guiñó el ojo.

Y otra vez ese aturdimiento que odiaba tanto porque la hacía sentir tonta.

—¡A un lado, Potter, que ha llegado el experto!—gritó Draco divertido.

Hermione los miró y suspiró. La situación prometía ser interesante, sólo esperaba que no terminaran en un duelo a muerte.

Luna **HHr**

* * *

 **Notas de autora :** **Yyyyyyyy he vuelto!** Lo siento muchísimo por haber dejado esta historia por tanto tiempo, pero aquí seguimos! Y estoy muy contenta de regresar, extrañaba escribir a éste Draco en particular, sin duda, de todos los que he escrito, éste es mi favorito. Y bueno, ya estoy de vacaciones y me he prometido escribir diario aunque sea unas cuantas líneas, pero entro hasta agosto así queeeeee... ¡metanme presión! ¡Llenenme de reviews amenzandome! Jajaja, no tanto así y les juro que no es chantaje pero sus revies me animan demasiado a escrbir, me siento más dispuesta e inspirada. Así que... depende de ustedes! Besos


End file.
